It's Ryou's Birthday?
by Psycho BakuRyou
Summary: Bakura finally realizes it's Ryou's birthday. He beging the last one gets him a really special gift. More happens to the two as the days progress. May be for the better...or for worse. (R&R)
1. Birthday

It was one late afternoon and Ryou and Bakura had just been released from school… at least Ryou…Bakura's following…

"You, Ryou put my books in my room." Bakura shouted grabbing a soda from the fridge and throwing himself on the couch. "Why can't you help me? Ryou struggled opening the door with just his foot. "What? I can't hear you with all those books in your face maybe you'd like to put them down in my room before you ask me anything." Bakura started laughing and turned on the TV. Ryou grumbled and finally got the door open though tripping on Bakura's shoes. Bakura stared down at Ryou grabbing all the papers and laughed turning his face back to the TV. "You purposely put those shoes there so I can trip didn't you Bakura!" Ryou shouted. "You did not just shout at me and you did not just call me Bakura. You change your tone of voice and say my name _properly_." He ordered. Ryou sighed, "You purposely put those shoes there so I can trip didn't you? Ryou shuddered "Oh great king Bakura." "That's more like it Ryou. And yes I put those shoes there for a laugh and the best part was…hahaha I laughed." Ryou picked up the books and threw Bakura's on the floor and gently put his on the bed. "Ryou I'm bored entertain me! Now!" Bakura shouted. Ryou said "No." under his breath and grabbed something to eat. "I just heard no. Would you like an extra chance to rephrase that?" Bakura asked crushing the soda can. "No." Ryou said lowly again. Bakura threw the soda can at Ryou's head and saw him fall. He began laughing as Ryou rubbed his head. "Just a couple more days and it will be my birthday and hopefully he'll leave me alone." Ryou said lowly still rubbing his head. "Ryou let's go for a walk." "No Bak—Bakura lifted his finger up and moved it up and down. "Sorry. Correction: Oh great king Bakura." Ryou gagged. "Good boy Ryou. Now let's walk. What color do you want today…black, red, white, or…hmm blue?" "Whichever you would like…oh great king Bakura." Ryou said dully. "I think black because it matches what I'm wearing." Bakura said picking up a black leash and collar. "Come here Ryou. Come here boy." Ryou walked over to Bakura. "Now where do you wanna walk? Nice little path where no one could see you or the park?" Bakura asked clipping on the leash and collar. "The path where no one could see me would be nice." Ryou said hoping Bakura wouldn't reject. "That's a great idea! But…then what fun would it be if I can't hear the people laughing and taunting you?" Bakura asked chuckling. "You're right oh great king Bakura. What ever has gotten into me? I only want what is best for my…king/master/trainer." Ryou said in monotone. "You'd make an excellent dog Ryou. Now chop-chop get on the floor and walk." Bakura said. "I have to get on the floor too!" Ryou asked shocked. "Yes! Bad dog! Don't bark at your master!" Bakura kicked Ryou's back. Ryou put his head down shamefully "Sorry oh great king Bakura." He got to his knees and started crawling on the floor. "You're too funny Ryou. Doors that way dog." Bakura said almost choking Ryou with the tight leash.

At the park…it was one of those days where they were holding those little parties for kids with the big jumping trampoline castles and stupid gay clowns that made you want to smack them…and not just with pie.

"Ryou look how lucky it's full and look there's some people you know. There's that stupid midget with his Yami may he burn in hell, Tea, and Joey." Bakura said kicking Ryou to go faster. _Ow. Ow. Ow. My legs are going to get scrapped on this concrete. _Ryou sighed and spot one of the toughest bullies in school. "Ah! Bakura take me home! Please!" He begged. "Why we just got here?" Bakura asked. "Bakura please there's a kid here who's out to get me. Please!" Bakura thought for a minute. _It would be the right thing to do…but I want a hot dog and he didn't say oh great king Bakura…so fuck him. _"Walk Ryou or I'll break your spinal cord from kicking it so much." Bakura said kicking Ryou's back. "Bakura…please I—"Hey it's Ryou!" Yugi yelled. Ryou crawled behind Bakura and covered his face. "You're not Ryou I just saw him. I wanted to give him a hot dog." Yugi said. "I'll make sure he gets it." Bakura said taking a bite out of the hot dog. He spit the hot dog out and wiped his tongue on his shirt. What…the fuck was that! That wasn't a hot dog! I demand a better tasting hot dog or I will eat you with an oversized bread!" Bakura yelled at Yugi. "I'm sorry that's all we have" Yugi trembled. "What's going on!" Marik asked fixing his chef hat. "Oh my god! I ate one of his hot dogs. I don't have scales do I! Gills! Feathers! A third eye on my forehead like his Yami!" Bakura panicked. "You're saying it's my fault my Yami got a third eye?" Marik asked. "Yes. Very clearly." Bakura said still checking himself. "Hey it's Ryou!" Marik said pulling out Ryou from behind Bakura. "H-hey Marik." He said nervously. Marik laughed hysterically and tugged on Ryou's leash. "Whoa Ryou. Nice get up." He said. Ryou sighed and hid his face. "Hey, hey Ryou you want a hot dog I made it?" Marik asked. "No. No thank you." Ryou said muffled. "You sure? I have one right here." Marik said wiggling the hot dog. "Yes. Ryou wants one. Eat it Ryou." Bakura ordered. "No." Ryou said. "Eat it!" Bakura yelled pulling Ryou up by his hair. "Ow! Ok. Give me." Ryou said taking the hot dog. Everyone looked at Ryou and Marik made dramatic music noises. Ryou was about to put the hot dog in his mouth when he yelled, "Look everyone Tea is stripping!" Everyone yelled and ran out of the park closing their eyes. "That's not funny I'm very beautiful!" Tea screamed. People started coughing and saying "Yea right". Ryou pulled his leash out of Bakura's hands and started running away but before he ran he threw the hot dog at Bakura…then ran. "Ryou Bakura! You get your puny ass over here!" Bakura yelled. "Ryou's ass is anything but puny Bakura. You can't see it?" Marik asked. _I'm free! I'm free! Yes! No more Bakura! No more leash! Nothing can go wrong!_ Ryou stopped running and caught his breath.

…Yea you know in the movies, cartoons etc. when they say those words "Nothing…can…go…wrong" Something is obviously gonna happen…in 5 seconds. 1 2 3 4 5.

Ryou stood up and felt a hand on his shoulder. "Great googly moogly!" Ryou shouted. "Hey Ryou. Didn't think I'd see you outside your house. Ready for your beating?" The bully asked cracking his knuckles. "No. I wouldn't say I was really ready. I'll get back to you." Ryou said quickly trying to run away. That…bully guy grabbed Ryou's leash and pulled him slowly closer to him.

Marik could be heard miles away signing dramatic music.

"Please! Please! Don't hurt me!" Ryou begged. "No I'm still gonna do it." The…bully guy said. "Ryou Bakura! Bakura yelled from across the sidewalk. Ryou laughed crazily. "Ha,ha,ha! Now you're gonna get it! You'll see! You screwed! That guy over there's gonna beat the shit out of you!" "Ryou you're gonna get it! You're screwed! I'm gonna beat the shit out of you Ryou!" Bakura yelled taking hold of the leash and dragging Ryou home. Ryou grabbed the…bully guy's leg and pleaded him to save him. Bakura walked home and Ryou got run over by bikes and gum and stuff in his hair. "You! You threw a moldy Marik Ishtar hand made hot dog at my face! You know how deadly those are! They use those in nuclear bombs!

"Dream Skit"

Navy seal: Sir! The talibans are attacking!

Sergeant: We can't let that happen! Unleash the nuclear bombs!

Two navy seals men dragged out a box that says Marik Ishtars hot dogs.The box reads "Marik Ishtar famous cooker. Better than Martha Stewarts and Emerald (big long last name) you could surely count on this delicious meal. "If you ain't got it come and bought it" Slogan created by yours truly Master Egyptian Chef Marik. Made to make your tummy tumble.

Navy seal: We've got the bombs! Do we fire sir?

Sergeant: I love you America and all the people in it but in order to get rid of all the talibans…we must blow everyone and everything up…God bless you. Fire the hot dogs!

The navy seals load a cannon with Marik's hot dogs and destroy the world.

"End of Dream Skit" (Continuing story)

I could be a zombie now! But would you care! No! I could've died just a little while ago!" Bakura yelled. "Oh god why! Why couldn't it happen!" Ryou cried. "You're saying you would have wanted me to die!" Bakura asked angrily grabbing arm and squeezing it. "No. How could I want you dead?" Ryou asked in pain trying to free his arm. "Liar!" Bakura yelled twisting it. "No! No! I swear!" Ryou cried in pain. Bakura punched Ryou's face and twisted his arm completely making his spine crack too. Ryou collapsed to the floor like some crippled old man without his crane and cried. "Stop being a baby and bathe me! I'm dirty you dirtied me you bad dog." Bakura said smacking Ryou into the bathroom. "I'm not bathing you are you crazy!" Ryou asked rubbing his arm. "Yes. I believe I am quite crazy now bathe me!" Bakura ordered. Ryou sighed and turned on the water for Bakura. "You're forgetting my favorite thing!" Bakura shouted pinching Ryou. Ryou winced and poured bubbles into the bath. "Good." Bakura jumped in the shower and waited for Ryou to return with his towel. "Yo. Yo. Yo. Bakura family!" Yami Marik said dropping the front door down. _Fuck_. Bakura sighed and dipped his head in the bath to hide himself. "Ryo-o-o-o-u!" Marik sang running across the house looking for Ryou. "Hi Marik." Ryou said going into the bathroom. "What'cha doing sexy?" Marik asked going into the bathroom too. "Bathing." Ryou said. "Ooh. Can I see?" Marik asked. "No." Ryou said disgustedly. Bakura took his head out of the water and inhaled deeply. "Bakura!" Yami Marik shouted happily. "Fuck!" Bakura yelled. "Ryou get this fag and that mutant out of the bathroom! Now and no later! I'm pruning!" He yelled. "You bathe your Yami?" Marik asked. "Yes." Ryou sighed. Marik growled like a cat and started laughing. "Let's go Yami." Marik said. "We're sitting outside." Ryou squeezed soap on a loofa and scrubbed Bakura's arm gently. Bakura sighed and closed his eyes. He opened his eyes and saw Ryou teary eyed. They heard a dish fall and people scurrying opening the front door and running out. "I'll…I'll be right back." Ryou said opening the bathroom door and walking into the kitchen to see like 30 dishes broken on the floor.

Ryou picked up a letter and read it to himself…

_Deer Ryou,_

_It's Marik! Um…sorrie about the plates. It wuzn't me I zwear! It wuz my Yami he did it I kno he did I saw him I wuz rite there wit him. I would never lie 2 u Ryou. U have 2 believe mi. I would never do such a horrible ding. But my Yami would becuz he's pure evyl he's the 1 that threw the rock and he threatened me 2 death if I didn't get the rock 4 him. U believes mi rite? I ran home becuz he was gonna send mi 2 the shadow realm. Remember I'm not lying 2 u!_

_Luv u,_

_Marik Ishaaar a.k.a that sexy hot irresistible Egyptian you just can't keep your hands off._

"That's so like Marik" Ryou said sighing and spotting another letter.

_Dear Ryou Bakura,_

_Whatever my stupid lighter half might be saying to you is bullshit! I did not throw a rock I'm innocent for the first time in 50 years I am innocent! He's the guilty culprit you should have seen him abuse me! Talking all nigger like. "Yo Ima beat yous up hoe and shit like that" It was awful you better believe me! I'm not lying this time to you. Not that I ever lie to you because you're not worth lying too because you're a fucking genius and you know when people are lying to you especially me…I mean if it was Marik you'd take it like bread to peanut butter and jelly…mmm I want that right about now. Think you can make me one then ship it to my house? I mean you're doing favors for everyone else why not me? I'm sexy too you know! Anyway I'm getting off topic. I have a DNA scanner at the house you can scan Marik's guilty red hands off those 30 broken plates. I'm being serious! Even about the peanut butter and jelly shipment. He…broke…the…plates…I'm serious. No rock was involved he tried throwing them at me like UFO discs! I'm serious! I got beat up because I was off guard! I'm cut up and look like Swiss cheese! Mmm…Swiss cheese sounds pretty good now too. Damn…I'm hungry. Oh! Marik ate all your food too! I saw him! I have enough will power to stop myself from eating other people's food! I'm evil but I'm nice too!_

_I'm not lying to you Ryou I'm "serious" (that makes it like the 50 billionth time I use it) _

"_Yami" Marik Ishtar_

"I think they both broke it." Ryou said. He sighed when he saw another letter.

_Deer Ryou again,_

_HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA I JUST TALKED 2 u! Wut ever my Yami told u is the biggest horse shyt! I never did anything like that 2 him! He 8 all ur food 22! He's a fucking fatazz! I saw him pigging out! Don't be surprised 2 c ur food missing it was him! I swear 2 Ra! ……………… You make me wanna La, La in the kitchen on the floor. I made up my own song Ryou. It's about tube socks. Here I go: If ur're feeling like a Marik, Egyptians go and brush your tube socks off (chh chh) Ryou's his pimps 2 go and brush his tube socks off (chh chh) Marik's a crazy babii don't 4get that boy told u get…that dirt off ur tube socks remember I said 2 get…that…dirt off ur tube socks (chh chh chh) Well wut do u think? Hot rite? Like me? You're so kind Ryou. I wonder wut ur're thinking. Ur're probably thinking "Marik's so hot I just wanna get that ass by the back woof woof woof. Woof Hehehehehe. Well I think I'm finished…remember Yami Marik broke your dishes AND ate all your food. He's the…dark magician in all this! _

_Still luving u Ryou, _

_Marik Ishaaar…(is that how I spell my last name?) _

_P.S I wuz talking to Bak-Bak-Kura! Hehehe and he said that u had a puny azz…but don't worrie u have the biggest azz Ryou. I bet he thinks so 2. Muah! Kiss Kiss! _

Ryou cocked an eyebrow and threw the letters out. "That was weird…I don't really care about the plates." He picked up the plates and went back to the bathroom to see Bakura in deep thought. "You thinking?" Ryou asked. Bakura turned to Ryou and faced the wall again. "What's the matter?" He asked scrubbing Bakura's other arm. Bakura pulled his arm away. "You're birthdays coming up right?" Bakura asked. "Yes Bakura. I mean…oh great king Bakura." Ryou said. _Glad you remembered Bakura, Didn't think you would._ Bakura sighed and crossed his arms. "I'm getting kinda cold." "Why don't I finish bathing you so you could get out?" Ryou said. "I'll bathe myself thank you very much. You may leave." Bakura said closing the curtain and turning the water on again.

Ryou walked over to Marik's house and heard singing. "Hot potato, hot potato, hot potato hot potato, hot potato, potato, potato" Marik sang. "Marik" Ryou said in confusion. Marik gasped and jumped in fear. "I was _not_ watching the Wiggles." He said turning the TV off. Ryou turned the TV on. "Hot potato, potato, potato." Now how did that get there?" Marik asked sweating. "Marik what happened to my plates?" Ryou asked smiling slightly. "It was my Yami I swear!" Marik screamed. "It's ok Marik. I don't really care." "Oh…whew…good because I thought you'd get mad at me if you found out it was me who broke it." Marik said sighing. "I mean my Yami broke them." "Marik I—"You asshole Yami Marik! You ate my dress! Are you some sort of goat!" Ishizu yelled. "That wasn't me! I don't eat plastic fruit off ugly girls dresses!" Yami Marik shouted. "Jerry Jerry Jerry!" Marik chanted. "What they don't know is that… I ate those fruit off my sisters dresses but my Yami's getting the let down!" Marik laughed evilly. "Ooh. Marik that's something you can work on summer break." Yami Marik said scratching his ear. "Hmm. Do, re, mi, fa, so, la, ti, do!" Marik sang walking away into his room. Ryou followed Marik into his room and saw him reading a book. "You read?" Ryou asked. "Oh! Ryou!" Marik said surprised. "I didn't know you were in my house. How did you get here not to mention when?" Ryou sweat dropped and scratched his head. "Two hundred and one ways to get Ryou. What is that?" Ryou asked snatching the book and reading.

_Chapter 1 (simple)_

One way to get Ryou is simply go up to him and grab him then do your stuff. Pretty simple no? Another way is bribery. Bribe him with things he likes that should get you the ticket. In order to get Ryou you must make him like you. As followed… Flowers 

_Candy_

_Letters_

_Affection_

_Toys (not playing toys if you know what I mean)_

_Books_

_Blindfolds_

_Handcuffs_

_Etcetera_

Ryou flipped through the pages and reached chapter 2

_Chapter 2 (intermediate)_

_Once you have gotten Ryou to like you, try moving in on him. Make him understand that you love him and you want him…badly. Try mostly in the dark best time of day to get him. You can either _

_Strap him to a chair_

_Strap him to the bed_

_Get him in the car_

_You really wanna get him in the shower _

_Outside (make it seem like a kidnap)_

_Catch him off guard_

_Etcetera_

Ryou disgustedly turned the pages rapidly and turned to the last chapter.

_Chapter 3 (expert)_

_You now have Ryou strapped to a chair, bed, whatever. Put tape over his mouth to prevent screaming and the calling of the Yami and get a massive, massive beating of a lifetime. Slowly take off his clothes if you feel confident enough he will not escape. Toy with him for a while. If you are super extremely desperate rapidly take his clothes off and seduce him there. _

Ryou had just had about enough of the book when he turned to the last page.

_Chapter 4 (MANIA!)_

_WARNING! DESCRIPTIVE LANGUAGE AND FULL DETAILS includes:_

_Grabbing_

_Sucking_

Ryou flipped the page and saw a small paragraph.

_One…two Marik's coming for you. _

_Three…four he's grabbing your shoes_

_Five…six he's taking your shit_

_Seven…eight don't stay up late_

_Nine…ten he'll seduce you whether you like it or not._

Ryou put the book down and looked at Marik.

"I don't know what that is." Marik lied. "I want you…to stay away from me Marik." Ryou said walking away. "Ryou wai! Ryou closed the door before Marik screamed more stuff. Ryou spot Bakura in Tea's house and started spying. "Hey Ryou come here!" Yugi said dragging Ryou somewhere.

Bakura's P.O.V

"I went over to TeA's house to…sadly ask her for any ideas for a present for Ryou's birthday. I know I may "seem" like that type that doesn't really care about him but…I really do. I actually really like him. But I know he doesn't like me. I'm such a bitch to him. Taking him out for a walk, making him bathe me and shit. I sighed. Well, Tea and I went into her room. It was the most unbelievable thing. I saw peace signs everywhere; hippy clothes and like 30 million collages of her friends and friendship signs and shit like that. Well it was actually believable because come on its Tea we're talking about. "Well why all this? Why all of the sudden do you want to buy Ryou a gift? You've hated him for so long why now?" She asked. I know I didn't hate Ryou and I've always liked Ryou but I just never liked to admit it. "I guess I just wanted to repay Ryou for being nice to me and doing stuff for me…when I was a bitch." I said fighting from blushing. "I didn't know this." She said. "So what should I get him?" I asked. "Well you could get him friends, friendship all that good stuff about friendship." She smiled a goofy looking smile and snorted. "Okay…" I said confused. "Well I'm gonna go now Tea you're not really helping me. I'm not sure Ryou would want anything of friendship." I said. "Friendship! FRIENDSHIP, FRIENDSHIP!" She screeched. I walked away and ran out the street where I bumped into Ryou.

Regular P.O.V

"Oh great Bakura what were you doing in Tea's house? You're not going out with her…are you?" Ryou asked. Bakura faced Ryou and blushed a little. "Are you blushing?" Ryou asked lifting Bakura's head. "Leave me alone!" Bakura said angrily pulling his head away. "You're acting weirder than usual oh great king Bakura. What are you thinking about?" Ryou asked. "Nothing. I'll…see you later." Bakura said. "Hmm." Ryou said scratching his head.

Bakura P.O.V

I just couldn't tell Ryou what I was doing. He'd take me for some sort of fool. He wouldn't think I'd actually get him something. I want it to be special really special so he knows I actually like him. I'm going to see Marik and his stupid Yami. I walked over to Marik's house and I saw them wrestling each other on the floor. Something extremely weird…but something I've always wanted to do with Ryou. Ok…whoa. Marik said hi to me annoyingly as usual and he hugged me. I know he has the hots for Ryou and would like to get him. Chh…like I'd let him lay a finger on him. "What's up Bak-Bak-Kura?" He said. How I hate that when he calls me that. Bak-Bak-Kura. Asshole. "Bakura you interrupted our wrestling. I was enjoying my Yami on top of me…though I'd like Ryou on top of me." He said giggling. I snarled at him in my mind because I don't want to show him that I… "What is it that you need Bakura" Marik's Yami asked me. I saw him touch Marik. Ew. Who would _want _to touch him? I asked Marik about what to get Ryou. How unsurprising of Marik who said to give him a kiss. Yami Marik wasn't much help so I just smacked him and left.

Regular P.O.V

"I'm running out of ideas!" Bakura screamed. "I'll just give up. There's nothing I can give him." He sighed. "Hey Bakura! Look at the gift I got Ryou! Isn't it neat! I know he'll like it." Yugi said. Bakura sighed. "Hey Bakura actually looks sad Yugi." Yami Yugi said in a southern accent. _Why is he talking like that? Little asshole how I wish he could die! _

"Dream Skit"

Bakura grabs a book that reads "So many ways to kill Yami Yugi"

Choke him

Slit his veins

Stab him

Shoot him

Throw rocks at his head

Send him to the shadow realm

Fight him

Eat him

Cut his body parts

Grab his balls and make him bleed

Run him over with a car

Grate him like cheese

Drown him

Beat him on the head

15.Crack his skull

"End Dream Skit" (Continue story)

Can you leave me alone fag and faggot? I'm not really in the mood to speak to the likes of you." Bakura said. "All right we'll see you later then." Yugi said. "Bye! Bakura" Yami Yugi said still in a southern accent. Bakura walked home and saw Ryou washing the dishes. "Well you're finally here. I made you some food in case you were hungry." Ryou said. "No I'm not hungry!" Bakura said slamming the door to his room. Ryou knocked on his door and sat next to him on the bed. "Hey Mr. Grumpy gills." Ryou said smiling. "Go away." Bakura said stubbornly. "Come on Oh great king Bak-Bak-Kura." Ryou laughed. "Don't call me that!" He shouted. "Something's up. What is it?" Ryou asked. "The sky." Bakura said. Ryou chuckled. "You can tell me maybe I can help you." He said patting Bakura. "Ok. I'll tell you. I wanted to get…a present for—"Hey Ryou and Bak-Bak-Kura. What's up R and B?" Marik asked barging in. "Oh great king Bakura was going to tell me something." Ryou said. "Alright go ahead tell Ryou whatever you had to tell him." Marik said. Bakura stayed quiet and blushed a little. "Don't you wish Bakura was hot like me? Don't you wish Bakura was smart like me?" Marik sang. Bakura growled. "There once was a man from…Nantucket he asked little Miss muffet for a tuffet." Marik continued. Ryou sighed and grabbed Marik's arm. "Come on he's not gonna tell me anything." Marik pulled out the little book and turned to chapter 1. "Ryou you're my best friend! I can't believe you're gonna be 16. You're getting so much older. Come here and give me a hug." Marik said hugging Ryou. Ryou turned around and Marik flipped through the pages to chapter 2. He grabbed a rope and strapped Ryou to the chair and placed tape over his mouth. "Now that I have you. It's time for…the rape to begin!" Marik laughed evilly as Ryou screamed muffling. Marik kissed Ryou and head growling from the hallway. "Get away from him!" Bakura yelled punching Marik. Bakura took to ropes off Ryou and gave him his shirt back. "Damn! This book sucks ass! Please let me molest Ryou just once please oh please oh please oh ple-e-e-e-e-e-ease!" Marik begged. "No! Ryou would feel uncomfortable!" Bakura yelled. "Since when did you care!" Marik asked. "Since always!" Bakura yelled. Ryou blushed and fidgeted. "D-do you really mean that…oh great king Bakura?" Ryou asked still blushing. "Well…yea. That's what I wanted to tell you. I tried telling you that before. I was gonna tell you that I've been searching all day for a gift for your birthday. It hasn't been going all that well. I wanted to get you something special to show that I…liked you but I couldn't find anything. I also wanted to find something that showed you how sorry I was for treating you bad and being…a bitch to you." Bakura said sadly. "Oh great king Bakura…you didn't have to get me a present. I just wanted you to like me." Ryou Said putting a hand on Bakura's shoulder. "How touching. Come on Ryou I've got a good present for you." Marik smiled. "Ok Marik show me. What's my present?" Ryou asked sitting down on the couch. "I thought you'd never ask! Ok. I got you…Yami do the honors." Yami Marik made drum roll sounds. "I got you a Marik Ishtar action figure with 2100 "I love Ryou" phrases. If you press this button here something magical happens. Go Ryou press the button go." Marik insisted. Ryou pressed the button. "That's sick…and wrong." Bakura said disgustedly. "Well what do you think?" Marik asked raising his eyebrows. "It's…very…pretty." Ryou said hesitantly. "I knew you thought I was pretty!" Marik said hugging Ryou. "Well. Well mine is better!" Yugi said coming in. "Let me guess hair gel." Bakura said. "Aw dammit Bakura! You ruin everything!" Yugi said disappointed. "It's empty." Ryou said. "That's because I used it on the way." Yugi said. "…Cheap ass." Bakura whispered. "So…Yami Marik what did you get Ryou?" Bakura smirked as he saw Yami Marik pigging out on the breads, cookies, and pasta de bocadito. "I um…I got the sucker…I mean heh heh Ryou a um…ah here we are. Go buy yourself something pretty." Yami Marik said wiping his mouth. "A nickel. How…how thoughtful. What can I buy again?" Ryou asked. "Well you can buy gum…from a…ahem…homeless." Yami Marik said. "Or you can get laid by me for that nickel." Marik said smiling. "I'd steal his soul if he got in a bed with you." Bakura said threateningly. "Well… I got really…well thought out gifts. I…liked them all they were all…very unique." Ryou said. _Damn nothing for my computer, no video games, and no money. Nothing. Cheap ass'. I spent more than 30 bucks on these people for their birthday and what do I get? A stupid action figure, a nickel (what the hell?) and an empty bottle of hair gel. I wish Bakura got me something. Probably would've been better than any of these gifts_. Ryou smiled at everyone and sighed sadly. Bakura stared at Ryou and walked towards the front door. "Where are you going we're about to cut the…where's the cake!" Marik asked looking around. Everyone looked at Yami Marik. "Now why does everyone look at me! It was Yugi! Look! Evidence!" Yami Marik shouted pointing at Yugi's shirt. "It…wasn't me! I swear!" Yugi said nervously as everyone closed in on him. "Cake thief." Marik said pushing Yugi. "Well Ryou since the cake is gone courtesy of Yugi…we'll just sing you happy birthday…without the cake.

"A one…a two…a one…two…four!" Marik said. "Three." Ryou said gloomily.

Happy Birthday to you 

_Ahhh_

_Happy birthday to you_

_Wheee_

_Happy birthday dear Ryou _

_Whoopa_

_Happy birthday to yo-o-o-o-o-o-o-u!_

_Epa!_

"Te esta poniendo viejo! (You're getting old in Spanish)" Marik said clapping his hands. "Thanks. I feel…old." Ryou said forcing a smile. "You're not happy are you?" Yami Marik asked. Ryou frowned and looked around. "Of course I am! I've never been happier! I got Marik telling me I'm old, all my friends, Bakura's not here what could be better?" He asked. "A pony." Marik said. "Alright Marik. A pony." Ryou said sighing. "Well since the cakes gone Ryou's got his presents and we sang happy birthday…parties over. See ya." Yami Marik said taking all the desserts and food. "See you tonight Ryou. Rarr! Stay sexy. Muah!" Marik said following his Yami. "Great party Ryou. Too bad Bakura couldn't make it." Yugi said grabbing his Yami.

Ryou's P.O.V

Well I'm here…home alone. Glad that my parties over and I'm putting my presents in my space bag. I swear if I hear Marik's doll say "I love Ryou hurry up and grab his ass" one more time I'm killing myself. I didn't even get to eat cake. _Damn!_ I can't believe Bakura just walked out on everyone not even saying what he was doing or where he was gonna go. _Little asshole_. He doesn't like me. He still hates me. I think I'm going to bed…I just want this day over and done with.

Regular P.O.V

Ryou put on his white Pjs and tucked himself into bed. "Dumb Bakura." He grumbled falling asleep.

A few hours later Bakura silently came through the door and dragged a bag slowly to Ryou's room. "Ryou. Ryou wake up." Bakura whispered shaking him. "What? What do you want?" Ryou asked drowsily turning away from him. "I got something for you. Look." Bakura said turning on the light. Ryou sat up rubbing his eyes and saw a bag. "It took me along time to get them all. But they're special to me and I want you to keep them." Bakura said dumping the bag on the bed. "You got them all. You got all 7 millennium items." Ryou said picking them up. "Yea. We can…we can rule the world together." Bakura said nervously. Ryou laughed and dropped his head on the pillow. "You're too funny Bakura. I don't want to rule the world. I want to…be with you." Ryou said sitting up. "Really? But I've been nothing but mean to you." Bakura said. "So? You're the best gift I've gotten everything else is annoying and cheap." Ryou said smiling. "I love my presents. Shows how hard you tried to get them." He added. "Yea." Bakura said fidgeting. "You didn't have to leave my…party if you want to call it that. You kinda made me upset when you left. Made me feel I wasn't worth it." Ryou said. "Sorry." Bakura said. "What?" Ryou asked. "Sorry." Bakura repeated. "Are you for real…he said sorry to me!" Ryou inserted a tape in the radio.

Heavenly chorus: Hallelujah! Hallelujah! Hallelujah hallelu-u-u-ujah! 

"Ok I get it. My first time ever I know. Get off my back." Bakura said turning the tape off. Ryou got up from his bed and stood in front of Bakura staring at his face. "What?" Bakura asked backing away. "Nothing." Ryou said moving in closer. "Um…listen Ryou I'm kinda tired see you tomorrow." Bakura ran quickly up the stairs and closed the door to his room. Ryou crossed his arms and jumped into his bed. _Why was he so scared? I wasn't gonna do anything. Maybe just hug him…but I was being hesitant. I can't go to sleep. Maybe Bakura can help me fall asleep when he calms down a bit. I didn't mean to give him the wrong impression. Maybe he just got nervous or pressured. Oh well. I'll go up in 15 minutes. _Ryou covered himself and waited for his long 15 minutes to be over.

Bakura's P.O.V

I'm guessing Ryou really liked his presents. Took me 30 hours to get them! He better like them! He was acting really weird down there. Almost as if…nah…not Ryou. Not Ryou the goody-two shoes. Wish he did though. I was kind of nervous I didn't really expect that. Aw…dammit I have no pajamas again. I hate using towels as pants…they're so uncomfortable. I wonder who's knocking at my door. That was a fucking stupid question the only one in this house is Ryou and me…unless Mairk snuck in! I woulda heard him he's loud as hell. _Should I open the door? Maybe it's Ryou…no shit Sherlock. It's Ryou. But he's never bothered me before why now? What does he want? Probably wanted his stuffed animal I hid from him._

Regular P.O.V

Bakura opened the door and (dun dun dun da) there was Ryou standing with a blanket it one hand holding up his pants. "Yes…?" Bakura asked. "Um…I know this sounds…um…really weird but um…Ryou smacked his lips together and fidgeted. "Can I st-stay with you…until I get sleepy of course. I can't really get to sleep." Bakura stayed quiet and grabbed Ryou's arm pulling him inside. "I'm guessing I can stay." Ryou said rubbing his arm. "This was so unexpected of you. I thought you wanted to come and take back your stuffed animal." Bakura said smiling uneasily. "Smufermuff! You took Smufermuff!" Ryou asked pushing Bakura away and searching for the stuffed toy. "I put him back calm your nuggets." Bakura said grabbing Ryou by his shoulders. "You didn't hurt him did you?" Ryou asked. "I only cut off all his hair and his head." Bakura said. "No!" Ryou said shocked. "I'm just messing with you Ryou." Bakura smiled messing up Ryou's hair. "You're…friendlier." Ryou said fixing his hair. "Do you have a problem with it? Because I can go back to being myself again." Bakura crossed his arms. "No!" Ryou said without hesitation. He yawned and rubbed his eyes. "Looks like someone's getting tired…better head back down stairs." Bakura said. "No! I wanna sleep with you." Ryou said hugging Bakura. Bakura tried saying something but was left speechless when Ryou hugged him. Ryou quickly let go and blushed furiously. "I…um…sorry. I'll go down stairs now." He quickly opened the door and was grasped by Bakura. "Y-you don't have to go." Bakura said nervously. "But I just hugged you. I hugged my master. I'm not supposed to do that. Can you forgive me…Oh great king Bakura?" Ryou asked bowing. Bakura stared at Ryou and picked him up from bowing. "You can stop calling me that. I don't own you anymore. You're free." Bakura said. "I'm free?" Ryou asked. Bakura nodded and closed the door with he lock. "Now you can't leave. I don't want you too." Ryou laid down in Bakura's bed and sighed. "Good night Ryou. Happy birthday." Bakura said hugging Ryou. "Thank you…Oh great king Bakura." He said moving closer to Bakura.


	2. The After Party

Leaves off at "when they were like sleeping or rather going to sleep" this was what happens after…have fun!

"Loser." Bakura whispered smiling. "Geek." Ryou whispered. "Lez." Bakura whispered. "Fag." Ryou whispered. "Shit head." Bakura whispered. "Cockroach." Ryou whispered giggling. "Yo now that just crosses the line! No one calls me "cockroach" and gets away with it!" Bakura said pushing Ryou off the bed. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean if offensively." Ryou said panicking. "You just called me cockroach! You know how bad that is!" Bakura asked grabbing Ryou by his shirt. "No. I'm sorry!" Ryou said. "You…just called me…Marik!" Bakura said throwing Ryou on the bed. "Ooh…that is a diss." Ryou said. "Bitches!" Marik screamed from outside their windows. "And now Ryou…I'm going to wrestle you. Because you pissed me off." Bakura said throwing himself on Ryou and wrestling him. "Ow Bakura!" Ryou screamed. Marik stood outside the door hearing what he "thought" was perverted noises. "Ow Ryou! You bit me!" Bakura screamed. "Well you pulled me!" Ryou shouted. "I wanna join too! I wanna join too!" Marik screamed. Bakura pulled up his towel and opened the door panting. Marik gasped and saw Ryou strangled in the blanket. "And you didn't call me! Bitches." He said pushing Bakura aside. "I got my birthday wrestle." Ryou giggled. "It's easy to jump him." Bakura said holding up his towel. "Are you naked!" Marik asked pulling off Bakura's towel. "Marik!" He screamed. "Damn boxers. That's why I don't sleep with any." He admitted walking towards Ryou. "Do you have any on now?" Ryou asked. "Wanna check?" Marik asked smiling and giggling breathlessly. Ryou inched his hand towards Marik and felt a slap on his wrist. "Don't you dare." Bakura said firmly. "I wasn't going to do anything," Ryou said rubbing his wrist. "Wish you did." Marik sighed. Marik turned to look at a picture hanging from Bakura's wall. Ryou looked to see if Bakura was looking and felt Marik's butt to see if he actually had boxers on. "Bakura…you desperate person. If you wanted me just ask. But I'll need money." Marik said hanging from Bakura's shoulder. "Ugh. Get off you freak. The last thing I would want is you." Bakura pushed Marik and sat on the bed. Ryou struggled to get out of the blanket and when he did he fell to the floor. "I'll be back. Need some wawa." Ryou said lifting his pants. Bakura stared and blinked when Ryou went downstairs. "You were checking out his ass! Oh my god. I saw you!" Marik said laughing. Bakura blushed "No I wasn't!" "Then why are you blushing? Hmm?" Marik smiled narrowing his eyes. "Lay off!" Bakura said stubbornly crossing his arms. "I'll lay _on _Ryou. Oh yea…ass checker." Marik clapped his hands. "What's wawa?" Bakura scratched his head in confusion. "Water in baby talk. Retard." Marik said sucking his thumb. Bakura eyed Marik. "Is that a sign?" "Yea a sign of what I'm gonna do to Ryou. Whoo!" He wiped drool off his face and resumed sucking his thumb. Ryou came in with a sippy cup filled with hot chocolate. Marik stuck his hand out towards Ryou. Ryou stared at Marik's hand and at Marik then back at his hand. "What?" He said taking the sippy cup from his mouth. Marik said nothing and kept his hand out. Ryou slapped Marik's hand and felt his sippy cup leave his hand. "Hey! That's mine!" He screamed. Marik took a sip and when it was empty he gave it back to Ryou. "You sure do know how to make chocolate milk Ryou." Marik said wiping his face on Bakura's shirt. "Bitch. Wipe your perverted mouth somewhere else." Bakura said pushing Marik away. Marik kneeled on the floor and wiped his mouth on Ryou's pants. "Asshole! Don't go wiping your mouth on Ryou's pant neither!" Bakura screamed. "You said wipe them somewhere else…so I did." Marik saw Ryou go downstairs again and stared at Bakura. He started coughing and in the cough he would say "Ass checker". "Shut up! I didn't do anything!" Bakura screamed kicking Marik. "Marik." Ryou called from down stairs. "See you my sexies calling me." Marik said running down stairs. "Yes…?" "Your Yami's here looking for you." Ryou said getting his sippy cup from the microwave. "Aw…dammit!" Marik said disappointed. He kicked the door closed on Yami Marik's face and kissed Ryou. "Bye now Ryou." He said running out the door.

Ryou placed a hand on his lip and saw Bakura walk in folding his arms. "I can be your official body guard if you'd like me too. Protect you from people like Marik." He said. Ryou took a big sip from his sippy cup and shook his head. "That's ok. He won't do it again." "Yea next time he'll do something worse. Trust me Ryou. It's guys like Marik that always have to get what they. If you're not careful he might slip you one. Being this as a warning and from experience." Bakura sighed. "He pulled one on you?" Ryou asked. "Hell fuck no! If he touches me he wouldn't be alive anymore." Bakura said. "But hey I'm just warning you Ryou. Watch your back and if you don't…Marik's gonna get it." He added walking back up stairs. Ryou walked to his room and tossed the ring in a corner. "I don't get Bakura. Marik's my friend he won't do anything strange." Ryou yawned and cuddled with his pillow.

"Cock-a-doodle-doo" Some gay rooster crowed. Bakura threw his knife out the window and stabbed the bird. "Here's my breakfast." He said showing the bird in his mouth. "Did you just eat my neighbors rooster?" Ryou asked rubbing his eyes. "Perhaps." Bakura said slurping the bird's feathers. Ryou wrinkled his nose disgustedly. "Want some?" Bakura said taking the leg out of his mouth. Ryou gagged and walked to his room. Bakura grabbed a glass of water and walked slowly to Ryou's room. "Hey Ryou do we…" Ryou gasped and covered himself. "Bakura! Get out of here! I'm changing!" Ryou screamed. "I-I'm sorry R-ryou." Bakura said closing the door quickly. He heard the lock and Ryou sigh. "Marik's right." Bakura said sitting on the couch blushing a little. Ryou unlocked his door a few minutes later and saw Bakura sitting on the couch staring into space. "Are you…coming to school with me?" Ryou asked blushing. "No. I'm staying home." Bakura replied slowly. "Alright…s-see you at 3 then." Ryou walked to school and met up with Marik who was rushing out of the museum. "Come on Yami we're gonna be late!" He yelled. "Calm your ass. Damn I can't even eat breakfast." Yami Marik said shoving a bar in his mouth. Ryou walked past Marik and felt someone grasp his waist. "Where you going Ryou? Didn't even say hi to me!" Marik said putting his head over Ryou's shoulder. "Hey Marik. I didn't see there. What's up?" He asked trying to get away from Marik. "Nothing. Going to school with you now." Marik said holding Ryou tightly. "I really have to get going Marik. I-I need to talk to one of my teachers. I think I'm failing math. See you." Ryou quickly got away from Marik and ran towards the school.

"Well look who decided to join us in school today. Did you enjoy your break Ryou?" Joey asked. "Yes I did very much." Ryou said politely. "Well good because I'm gonna "break" you in half! By the way what did you get for your birthday?" Joey asked. "I…I got nothing." Ryou nervously took a seat away from Joey and saw Joey walk up to him and place his hands on his desk. "Come on Ryou. You had to get something." Joey said. "I got a kiss from Bakura." Ryou said. "What?" Joey said confused. "Huh?" _I didn't say that out loud did I! He didn't really give me one. It was just in my dream. I wonder why I had that dream? Hmm. Maybe…nah._ "I said I got a nickel from Yami Marik, a doll from Marik, empty hair gel from Yugi and Yami Yugi, 250 dollars from my dad, and something special from Bakura." Ryou said. "250 dollars! From just your dad! You must be rich then!" Joey screamed. "No…not really." Ryou said quietly. "Give me the money." Joey whispered. "M-my money? No…I can't. It's mine. I got it for my birthday." Ryou said. "Sharing is caring." Joey said. "I can't sorry Joey." Ryou ended the discussion and started writing things in his notebook. A paper hit his head during Science class and he opened it, which read:

_**Dear Ryo,**_

**Meet me after school. I need some help with my homework and I'm going out today it's very important that you teach me how to do this. My grade is depending on it. It's depending on you. Meet me outside at aporiximately **(That says "approximately)** 3:15 near the side of the school where no one can see you helping me. Hidden away from everyone and everything. Do we got a deal? I really need your help. **

**Yes or No**

_**Don't reject this…or I'll fail because of you.**_

**Joey Wheeler**

Ryou read the line "Hidden away from everyone and everything" and thought before he circled. "Ah, whatever. He just needs help." Ryou circled yes and flicked it over to Joey. Joey smiled. "Ryou…are you tutoring Joey on this lesson?" The teacher asked as everyone was leaving. "Oh yea. He asked me to meet him somewhere so I can help him." Ryou said. "Good. Ok. Thank you Ryou saves me time and effort." The teacher said smiling. Ryou walked to the lunchroom and sat by his usual self sighing and putting his head down on the table. "I wish Marik would come and sit with me at least." He said. _(Bakura)-Hey Ryou. Having fun at school? _Ryou lifted his head and looked around. "Who said that?" He asked himself _(Bakura)-Ryou it's me Bakura. Don't you recognize my voice? I'm speaking to you through telepathy. Don't you remember I can do that? (Ryou)-Bakura…hey how are you? I'm doing pretty well. Tutoring Joey after school. So I'll see you home about a billion hours late. Joey's a slow person. Probably take him a year to figure out what 2+2 is. (Bakura)-I'm doing well too. Bored is all. Kinda wish I had company. You can't…like…skip school can you? (Ryou)-Why do you want "my" company? You never wanted it before. (Bakura)-Well…honestly…truthfully…I have. I never felt lonely when you were home. How much of this school do you have to go too? (Ryou)-Pretty long time. I'm still in 9th grade Bakura. I still need…10th, 11th, 12th and then college. Then I start a job or at least look for one. So…I really won't spend a lot of time with you. Unless I enroll you in school with me and you can learn and be with me at the same time_ Ryou blushed at that thought and giggled to himself. _(Bakura)-And this "school"…is it fun? (Ryou)-You can't expect it to be fun all the time it could be fun once in a while (Bakura)-Sounds good. Will you be with me all the time? (Ryou)-I…I g-guess so I mean I can arrange to assign you in all my classes and say you're my brother who just came from Egypt or something and you need help learning the American custom. (Bakura)-Anything for me to be with you is all I want. Well…have fun Ryou. See you at home. _Ryou blushed furiously and sighed.

"What's up R? Snigger slice of pie." Marik said sitting next to him. "I'm…I'm good." Ryou said. "Why aren't you sitting with your friends?" He asked. "I…I don't have any." Ryou said sadly. "That's so sad. Come on I'll introduce you to some of my friends." Marik said grabbing Ryou's hand and walking over to his table. "Everyone may I have your attention?" Everyone ignored Marik and watched to see how many grapes Yami Mairk could stuff in his mouth. "Everyone! Attention! Now!" Marik screamed at his table. Yami Marik puffed up his cheeks and looked at Marik. "Thank you. Everyone…this is Ryou. Ryou Bakura." "Hi Ryou!" Everyone at the table said waving. "H-hi." Ryou said nervously. "Sit down Ryou I'll tell you everyone's name shortly." Marik said patting his seat next to him. Marik purposely put his hand on Ryou's seat so Ryou can sit on it and he can feel on his ass. "Well Ryou. This here is…Bob from ATML." Bob snorted. "This is Janet…she likes Yugi…a lot." Marik said. "I like Yugi. I like Yugi. I like Yugi. I like Yugi. I like Yugi. I like Yugi. Fuck me Yugi. I like Yugi. I like Yugi. I like Yugi." Janet said in monotone rocking in her chair. "This is Booby. He thinks he's an…actual boob." "When will I be old enough to skirt milk…like a real boob?" Booby said. "And lastly this is fatass…or Yami Marik." Marik said. "Alright. My group has this thing. You're the new kid in our group Ryou…so stand right there really quick away from the group." Marik ordered. Ryou obeyed and stood near a door. A few minutes later they called Ryou over and Ryou sat on a whoopee cushion. Ryou got up embarrassed and Booby skirted milk on his pants making it seemed like he peed. "I'm a real booby Marik! I can skirt milk!" Booby cried. Yami Marik fired grapes at Ryou's head shooting them from his mouth like a machine gun. Marik stuck his leg out and tripped Ryou making another girl trip and drop her food on him. "He has been initiated." Marik said making his hands in "prayer" formation…then bowing his head. "Shark bait boo-hah hah." They said all bowing. Ryou watched everyone look at him and grabbed a piece of spaghetti from his shirt. "Welcome Ryou. You are now part of the KKK." Marik said. "KKK?" Ryou asked trying to clean himself up. "The kool kids klub," Booby said. "Why…why did you dirty me?" Ryou asked. _(Marik)-Because everyone loves a dirty man Ryou. And as for me…you're turning me on just standing there_.> Marik smiled at Ryou who was now staring at him in disgust. "Well…I'm glad to be initiated in the KKK…but I need to go clean myself now. Bye." Ryou walked to the bathroom and cleaned his hair, which was full of spaghetti. _(Bakura)-Ryou? Are you ok? You don't feel ok. I can sense it. What happened? (Ryou)-I'm fine really Bakura. Just a little stressed out with Marik. (Bakura)-He didn't pull a fast one on you did he! (Ryou)-No. No not at all. It's just…I got covered with spaghetti and now I'm dirty. His friends are a bit weird. I mean one thinks he's a boob, the other is a nerdy type pig, and the other one is obsessed with Yugi. They all "initiated" me. More like embarrass. (Bakura)-Don't worry Ryou. You won't need to hang out with them anymore. When I go to school with you tomorrow…I'll be on you like blood on a steak. (Ryou)-That's a real bad simile Bakura. But you made me feel better. Thanks see you in a couple minutes. _Ryou came out of the bathroom and was greeted by Joey. "Come on tutoring time." Joey said grabbing his hand and walking him to the side of the school. _(Bakura)-Ryou I sense danger. Where are you? (Ryou)-Bakura I'm fine I'm tutoring Joey. I'll see you in a bit. _

"Ok. What do you need help on?" Ryou asked. Joey snapped his finger and a group of thug looking boys appeared. "They need tutoring lessons too?" He asked. Everyone jumped on Ryou and searched him for his money. "Got it!" Joey said making off with his money and pals. Ryou got up wobbling and wiped blood off his chin.

"Why is Bakura always right?" Ryou asked himself dragging himself home. Bakura started laughing at whatever was on the history channel and held his stomach. "That guy was attacked by a turkey!" He laughed loudly and heard the door close followed by a thud. "Ryou! You're home! Ryou. Ryou? Are you alive?" Bakura asked panicking a little. He stared at Ryou's blood spots and helped him up. "Ryou are you awake?" He asked. "Barely." Ryou replied weakly. "What the hell happened?" Bakura stood Ryou up and wiped his shirt. "Joey didn't really need tutoring lessons he just wanted to get my 250 dollars my dad had given me for my birthday. I was going to save that money to buy a car…I needed that much left to get the car I've always wanted." Ryou sighed. _(Marik)-I told you. You should have transferred to Geico! I saved more money for car insurance with Geico. You can never go wrong qith a commercial with a dancing Gecko> (Ryou)-Marik…It's a car…not car insurance. _Bakura growled and smacked Ryou's face making him bleed more. "You're so stupid Ryou! I warned you!" Bakura screamed. "Ow. You didn't have to hit me." Ryou said teary-eyed wiping his face. "Yes I did! And I'm not done either! I'm hitting you…" Bakura trailed off. "For the hell of it." Ryou said still rubbing his face. Bakura hit Ryou several times and dropped him to the floor. "Don't you get smart with me!" Bakura said angrily picking up Ryou by his hair and putting him face to face with him. "Now…if you don't like what I'm doing to you…you'd be more careful now. Not just with me…but with other people as well. I may have been somewhat nice to you but if you get smart or bitchy with me I'll hurt you. And if you thought that hurt…Ra you've got another thing comin'" Ryou grabbed his wrist and wiped his blood on his shirt. "I'm sorry Bakura." Ryou said frightened. Bakura let go of Ryou's hair forcefully. The sight of Ryou's blood made him sigh uneasily. He inched closer to Ryou till he was directly face to face with him again. "Please don't hurt me again. I'll do anything you want just stop making me bleed." Ryou pleaded. Bakura saw blood drip down Ryou's lip and he clenched his fists. "Bakura? W-what are you looking at? You're not gonna…" He trailed off when Bakura licked his chin. He blushed and smacked Bakura. "What was that for!" Ryou shouted still blushing. "Just as I thought." Bakura said smirking. "What? Thought what?" Ryou asked feeling light headed. Bakura took hold of Ryou's hand, which was cold. "Why?" Ryou asked half conscious. "Sleep Ryou." Bakura said touching Ryou's cut and licking his blood. "Oh no! Ryou's hurt! My senses…they be tingling!" Marik screamed running into the door and breaking it down. Ryou Fell into Bakura's arms unconscious. "Ryou! Oh my god! My lover! What did you do to him you…you…you…Michael Jackson!" Marik screamed. "Marik. Leave I will treat Ryou's wounds…my way. The pleasant way." He chuckled and left for his room. "Oh no you don't! I know what you mean by "the pleasant way!" Don't you dare think about making him pies! That's my homie R snigger slice of pie you're messing with!" Marik said blocking Bakura. "Don't worry Marik. I won't make Ryou…"pie" Bakura said. He started laughing and pushed Mairk aside. He closed the door in Marik's face. Marik fell in front of the door and sat still there.

"Oh where oh where has my little dog gone…oh where oh where can he be!" Marik screeched. "Oh Susanna oh won't you cry for me…because I come from Alabama with a banjo on my knees. Break it down! Egyptian style! Oh Cleo-patra oh don't you cry for me I know I'm fine and that's divine and I'll come from Arabia. _I gotta work on that last part. _Marik began singing that song…(you know the one when you ride one of those horses that you stick a quarter in…you probably don't know) well he started singing that one. Mary had a little sheep, little sheep, little sheep. Mary had a little sheep who's fleece was white as snow!" Dun, dun, dun, dun, dun, dun, dun, dun, dun, dun…chh…chh…cha…chh…cha…chh…cha…chh. Ner, ner, ner, ner, ner, ner I'm not a perfect perso-o-o-on. There's many thing I wished I never…um…did. I never meant to do those things I um…make out with you. And I have things to say before I go…and I want you to kno-o-o-o-w. I found a REASON to be! The reason to start anew! And the reason is R-you! I'm sorry that…Bakura hurt you. It's something he was meant with everyday. I know the pain he put you through. I wished he'd fucking take it all away and let me be the one who catches all your tears. That's why I need you to hear. I found a reason for me…to change who I used to be! A reason to start over new! And the reason is R-YO-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-U! And the reason is R-YO-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-OU! And the reason is R-YO-O-O-O—O-O-O-OU!" Marik screeched and panted. "If you're feeling like a pimp snigger R homie slice of pie go and brush your shoulders off (chh chh) Ishizu's his pimp too go and brush her hair right off (chh chh ahh ahh) Sniggers a crazy baby don't forget that hoe told you get…that dirt of your should…(chh chh) she said to get that dirt off your shoulders…(chh chh) Break it down! If you're feeling like an Marik Egyptians go and brush your tube socks off (chh chh) Ryou's a pimp too go and brush his tube socks off (chh chh) Bak-Bak-Kura's a crazy baby don't forget that boy told you get…that dirt off your tube socks (chh chh) he said to get that dirt off your tube socks (chh chh). Round and round you go. round and round you go. lemme hear you say scrub the wall yea scrub the wall. Then scrub Ryou's ass. What! Scrub Ryou's ass! O-kay!" Marik screamed imitating Lil' John.

2 ½ hours later…

"Lemme see you one two step. I love it when you one two step. Everybody one two-step. Take my breath AW-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-AA-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A—A-Y! OOOOOOOO AHHHHH! JUST TAKE MY BREATH JUST TAKE MY BREATH JUST TAKE MY BREATH AWAY! TAKE MY BREATH AWA-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A—A-A-A-A-A-A—A-AA-" "Ok! Marik! I give up! You win! Ya no mas! (No more in Spanish…you must be wondering _how the fuck does Gringo Bakura know Spanish!_) Just go home Ryou's sound asleep." Bakura said almost shouting. "I didn't do it for you to open. I did it for money bitch." Marik said opening his hand. Bakura put a penny and kicked him out. "Pokemon gotta catch 'em all gotta catch 'em all Pokemon! We all live (live) in a Yu-gi-oh world! I wanna be the bestest duelist of them all!" Marik continued singing by Bakura's window. "Shut the fuck up Marik!" Bakura yelled throwing a shoe at him and dropping him down the apartment stairs. Bakura sighed in relief and rubbed his head. He walked back to his room and saw Ryou still sleeping (well…unconscious to be precise) in the bed. Bakura touched Ryou's cut again and licked the blood from his finger. "I…wonder what's on TV." He jumped into bed next to Ryou and grabbed his hand. "This is so much better than popcorn." He said sucking Ryou's cut up finger.

Later that night…(2:45 A.M)

Ryou finally awoke from his unconscious stage and took his finger out of Bakura's mouth. Bakura moaned and grabbed Ryou's finger again. "Let me go!" Ryou hissed. "No. I want you Ryou." Bakura moaned hugging Ryou's waist. Ryou sighed and saw Bakura lift his head quickly. "What time is it?" He asked growling lowly and rubbing his eye. Ryou stayed quiet and felt Bakura lean over him…more like lay over him. "2:46. Damn and Ryou still hasn't awakened yet? I'm getting pretty worried. I hope I didn't overdue myself. Ah, what am I worrying about. Its just Ryou. He never meant anything to me anyway. He's just my vessel and light half…no big deal." Bakura said to himself. Ryou moaned and felt blood drip own his cheek. "Breakfast." Bakura said sucking on Ryou's cheek. Ryou opened his eyes and blushed. "He tastes good. I'd like to get stuck in a desert for a week and be a cannibal with him with me." Bakura said wiping his mouth. Ryou closed his eyes making sure Bakura didn't notice he was awake and listened. "It's not like I'd eat him anyway. I like him too much to hurt him. I dunno why I hurt him last time. What got into me? Maybe it was my rage…with Ryou never obeying me or thirsts for more blood or both. I wonder if…" He said looking at Ryou's lip. _He stopped talking. Why did he stop talking? He's not looking at me I hope. I'M not bleeding somewhere else am I? Even though…when he sucked my cheek it…I…liked it. _The bed made a squeaky noise and everything was pretty quiet. Bakura put his hand on Ryou's stomach and the other on his face. _What's he doing! He feels warm._ _Is his hand on my mouth? It feels pretty warm there too. _Bakura kissed Ryou for a long while and stopped when he head "We all live (live) in a Yu-gi-oh world." "Fuck you Marik." Bakura growled licking his lips. _H-he…h-he…h-he…he k-k-ki-kis-kissed me! I knew it wasn't a dream! I knew it would happen. I wish I could wake up and…kiss…him…back. Wait…I'm already conscious. I'm already awake. I'll just open my eyes. _Ryou opened his eyes slowly and sat up. "Ryou. You're awake." Bakura said. _I thought he'd be a little bit more excited to see me finally awake._ Ryou sighed. "Yea…what happened to me?" "You were unconscious but let's not go into that. "Why? I remember everything. But if you don't want to talk about it that's fine too." "I had the weirdest dream. I dreamt that I had a dog licking or…or…or sucking on my cheek." Ryou said watching Bakura closely for any signs. "Wow that's…that's one strange dream Ryou." Bakura said pulling on his ear. "I also had a dream that…that, that dog lcked my mouth or something like that. Pretty strange hat a dog would lick me there. That's nasty." Ryou said chuckling. "What…what color was this "dog?" Bakura asked. "It was white." "A cute white dog licked you. Pretty cool." He said sweating. _Should I just come out and say it? I'm killing the poor guy. _"Bakura…I…know…it was you." Ryou said. "Well look at the time. Time for my morning bird of the day." Bakura said rushing out. Ryou stayed in bed and heard screaming downstairs. "How the fuck did you get in my house!" He heard Bakura yell. "I am a cockroach remember." Marik said. "Oh god Marik's here." Ryou said groaning. He heard struggling and gagging and rushed downstairs.

(You'd think it would be Bakura choking Marik…don't you?) When Ryou rushed downstairs he saw Bakura choking Marik and beating his head.(Well you guessed right)"Mr. Yami Bakura!" Ryou yelled. Bakura turned to look at Ryou and punched Marik's head one more time…then got his full attention on Ryou. "Let him go. Maybe he has a good reason of being here." Ryou said. _Doubt it_. "Thank you Ryou." "I have a special announcement to make. I have hired a lawyer to attend our court ceremony today. I choose you Bak-Bak-Kura!" Marik pretends to throw a pokeball and starts laughing hysterically for 1 hour straight. "Anyway. I choose you Bak-Bak-Kura." He started laughing again for another hour. "Damn you whoever gave birth to him." Bakura mumbled. "Anyway. Bak-Bak-Kura I am taking _you_ to court for sexually molesting a mere child, and then when he didn't follow you, you beat him to a pulp. You sick, sick man." Marik said. "I didn't sexually molest a child! I didn't hit Ryou!" Bakura yelled angrily. Ryou started coughing and when Bakura glared at him he stopped. "Yes you did! I saw you! It says it on your pokemon card! Look:

Bak-Bak-Kura

HP: 1

Type: Darkness

Attack strength

100

Moves

Fists of fury, Jaws of Life, and Millennium Ring's special powers

Bak-Bak-Kura is a ruthless thief who will stop at nothing to get what he wants…even if it means hurting those who are close to him. His special attack of "Fist of Fury" deals with an ultimate punch that will make you bleed all over. Best watch out when he's hungry because Jaws of Life can kill you with just one strike. His cute and cuddly appearance may get you off guard but if you anger him get ready for an eternity in the Shadow Realm due to his millennium rings Special ability. 

Special Move

Michael Jackson

_This moves always Bak-Bak-Kura to sexually molest anyone he pleases. As long as it pleasures him he does not care. Just be active or he'll kill you with just one jump._

Marik handed Bakura his card and smiled. "Now I'm taking you to court." "H-hey I wanna special card like that." Ryou said snatching Bakura's. "Oh right here." Marik said. Look:

Ryou Bakura

HP infinite (like his love for Marik)

Type: Loving towards Marik, light

Attack strength

100 (because he really loves Marik)

Moves

Marik love, More Marik loving, The most Marik loving

Ryou Bakura is a sweet cuddly person who loves Marik very much. He loves to please him and let's Marik do whatever he wants to him. He doesn't like his Yami and will do anything to get Marik. Lucky for him Marik already loves him. His Marik love move is the least strongest love towards Marik but the most Marik loving is…onviously the most. Ryou loves Marik 143 Marik!

Special Move

The Marik melter

_This move is the strongest Ryou has. Makes him invincible to Marik. So in that mode…he gets to do stuff to Marik…rarr! AND MARIK ONLY! _

Ryou stared at his card, as did Bakura. "This picture of me was pretty good where did you get it?" Ryou asked. "Well…"

"Dream Skit"

Marik: Yes! I'm in Ryou's house! And no sign of Bakura! Let's see where dos Ryou keep his pictures?

Rummages through the drawers 

Marik: Ah, I've found them. Now to find the sexiest one… which will be mighty difficult on the count of he's sexy all over.

Is in Ryou's last album filled with pictures 

Damn Ryou everyone loved Ryou as a baby. **Gasp** Adult pictures! Whoa…Ryou and his chicken pox. N-no shirt on. I'm keeping this as a memento.

Dream Skit Ends (Story continues)

"I really don't know" He lied. Bakura groaned and growled. "Just leave already!" He screamed. "No I'm taking you to court and this…this is my lawyer. He pulled out from nowhere a sock puppet. "A sock puppet?" Bakura said cocking an eyebrow. "Yes. He's a good debater. Now let's go! I have to pay by the hour." Marik said.

At the court room…

The jury will rise (jury of sock puppets) raise your right hands and be sworn." The Clerk said. "Do you solemnly swear that you will try the issue now to be given you? That you will speak nothing to anyone of the business or matters you have in hand, but among yourselves? And that—"Dude I'm gonna be broke! By the hour guy! Come on speed the process!" Marik screamed. "You will keep it until you deliver it up in court? Do you all swear?" He continued. "We do." The socks puppets said due to Marik's voice over. "Commence." He said sitting down.

Bak-Bak-Kura! Where were you on the night of July 4th 1928!" Marik asked putting his face close to his. "I don't know where the fuck I was. Home I guess." Bakura said punching Marik's face away. "I object!" Marik's sock puppet lawyer squeaked. "What is it socky?" Marik asked. "Bak-Bak-Kura on July 4th was putting explosives…mainly cherry bombs in my mothers drawer!" Socky (Marik) squeaked. "He can't do that. Not without the judges permission." Ryou said. Everyone started at a giant tube sock. "He's right." The tube sock boomed. "What the fuck Tubbie! You're on my side remember! Don't fall for Ryou's sexy…pretty…hot…mmm face." Marik said dreamily. "Get on with it you bastard!" Bakura yelled. The court of socks gasped. "He said the B word!" They screamed. "Don't make me put you all in washers!" Bakura screamed. "Ahhh!" The socks screamed going frantic. "Bakura stop teasing them." Ryou said. "I'm going to ask you one more time Bakura. Where were you the night of July 4th 1928!" Marik asked. "Home Marik. I was home." Bakura said impatiently. "Doing what?" Marik asked. "Just sitting there on my ass." Bakura said. "I object!" Socky (Marik) screeched. "God dammit! Shut the fuck up Sock…Marik!" Bakura screamed. "Bakura was not sitting on his ass he was doing something else. He swore in court he can be arrested you know!" Socky (Marik) said. "Ok you wanna know what I was doing! Huh! You wanna know that much! Since "sitting on my ass" isn't enough detail for you and does not please your "sockiness" I was fucking the TV. You happy? Descriptive and disgusting. Fucking my TV was what I was doing." Bakura said. "Oh god Bakura. I touched that TV." Ryou said looking at his hands. "The attorney and socky rest." Marik said wiping sweat off his forehead. "Ryou come up to the stand." The head chief Tubbie (also Marik) said. Ryou walked up in the stand and took a seat. "The…witness shall take stand. Do you swear to tell the truth and nothing but the truth?" The clerk said. "Um…yea I guess." Ryou said. "Proceed." He said. "Ryou. I've heard a great deal about you. Smart… That's basically it. Oh and you're hot. But I know that deep within you…you are hiding that Bak-Bak-Kura over there or preferably "TV fucker" has secretly molested you…Am I right?" Marik asked. "No. Bakura never touched me. You know I wanna why I'm here this has nothing to do with anything." Ryou said. "Silence! I know Bak-Bak-Kura molested you! I saw him! Last night! While you were sleeping!" Marik screamed. Bakura gulped and Ryou blushed.

"No!" Ryou screamed.

"Yes!" Marik screamed.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Y-e-e-e-e-e-s!"

"No-o-o-o-o-o!"

"Fuckin' A!" Bakura screamed.

"He didn't molest me the only thing he did was kiss me!" Ryou screamed. Gasps in the courtroom. Bakura sank in his seat. "The…the…" Marik broke down crying. "You cheated on me!" He cried. "No I'm lying! I'm gonna get arrested now!" Ryou screamed panicking. "Oh. Ok. Whew I thought you were cheating on me. Anyway! He touches you doesn't he! And he beat you up! I remember clearly from yesterday when I was singing beautifully—Bakura coughed and Marik stuck the finger at him . "He said, "Don't worry Marik…I won't make Ryou "pie". Marik squealed. "And your point is? He's not gonna make me pie." Ryou said folding his arms. "Don't you know what that is! It's…its…s-e—"For Ra's sake Marik! Why the fuck would I do that! I'm a fucking man! Reese's." Bakura said angrily. "It's Jesus Bakura." Ryou said. "But the chocolate god back in Egypt was Reese's." Bakura said. "Makes sense." Ryou said. "This is injustice! Bakura molested and beat up Ryou!" Marik screamed. "Liar!" Bakura yelled. "Can I sit back on the seat next to Bakura?" Ryou asked. "See he's hypnotizing you!" Marik said. Marik and Bakura started arguing. "Shut the fuck up everyone!" Ryou screamed. Bakura and Marik were in shock. "Ooooh he said the f word." Marik's socky said. "Shut up bitch! Let me talk!" Ryou shouted. "You wanna know what happened! Alright. Normal day at school. Got picked on by bullies, sat alone in lunch, someone dropped their lunch on me, Bakura called me from the bathroom, went to help Joey "tutor" ended up him jumping me for my money. He beat me up I went home Bakura started slapping me saying some shit there about being disobedient. Licked my chin, I got light headed and fell unconscious for several hours. I was awake at 2:45 with Bakura sucking my finger and that's when he woke up and laid over me to see the time. _I liked it when he was on top of me_. He stayed quiet for a little bit and I was thinking to myself what Bakura was looking at. I all of the sudden feel this unexpected kiss and the sucking of my cheek because it was bleeding. I told him it was a white dog dream and he left frightened that I might think he was weird for kissing me if I ever found out. Which honestly I don't find weird at all." Ryou explained. Bakura blushed furiously and hid his face. Marik howled like a dog and started crying. "Traitor!" He screamed. "I can't believe this. No lo puedo creer! (I can't believe it in Spanish) Shit." Marik cried. "Sorry Marik…it's true. Everything. Bakura and you know it too. I know so get over it. No molestation. No nothing. Can I go home now?" Ryou asked. "Yes. C-case closed." Marik sniffed. A dude came in and gave Marik a check then ran out. "Great! Now I got to pay 2,000 dollars for the time that we've been here." He sniffed. "Don't be sad Marik. Maybe…I dunno Bakura was drunk or something. Or still have asleep." Ryou said. "Really!" Marik asked pretty happy now. "Yes! Exactly! I was half asleep." Bakura said. "We'll talk about this later. Now Marik…wanna go to the mall?" Ryou asked. "Can we leave Bakura pwease!" He begged. "Yea ok." Ryou said. "B-but!" Bakura stuttered. "Haha." Marik laughed teasingly and walking away with Ryou. Bakura growled and grumbled.

"So! So! So! What do you wanna do! What do you wanna do!" Marik asked hyperly. "We were…going…to the mall." Ryou said. "Then can we go horseback riding, and go to Disney Land, and and and…kill Bakura and and and…run away to Egypt forever and ever and ever where we will never ever see that filthy Yami of your ever ever again!" Marik said twitchily. _Oh god. How long do I have to be with him? Why Did I have to be so nice? Why! Curse myself for being nice! I just wanna go home. I feel so guilty ditching Bakura like that…should I…call him? Bakura? What do you want? I'm really sorry for…leaving you. You want to come to the mall with us? Whatever. I'm taking it as a yes. Meet us at the mall I've got a plan _"You're not talking Ryou. Are you ok?" Marik asked. "No I'm ok." Ryou lied. _I bet he misses his stupid Yami. Burn in hell Yami Bakura! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA! _Marik thought rubbing his hands together.

At the mall…

"Oh…my god look at who it is. It's Bakura. I just saw you." Ryou said trying to act surprised. "You told me too—Ryou laughed and covered his Yami's mouth. "Stupid Yami's don't know anything. He chuckled nervously. "What's that supposed to mean!" Bakura asked offended. _Bakura please work with me here! You don't want to be home alone do you! I invited you in secret so Marik doesn't get mad! Oh well pardon me Mr. Grouch Not now please _"It is a surprise that Bakura's here." Marik said narrowing his eyes. "He's not staying is he?" He asked. "Um…yea he doesn't know the mall. In fact, I don't even know how he got here in the first place." Ryou lied. "I'm sure he can learn on his own." Marik said pulling Ryou closer to him. "I'm almost sure he can't. He can't even tie his shoes yet that's why I bought him Velcro." Ryou said grabbing Bakura's arm. "Ok fine he can stay!" Marik said pushing Bakura away from Ryou and growling at him. "Oh I'm so afraid Marik." Bakura mumbled putting his hands in his pockets. Marik gasped! "Oh…my…Ra! It's…it's it's…ELMO!" He screamed. "Oh lord." Bakura whispered rolling his eyes. "I love this guy. I love his songs!"

La, La, La, La…La, La, La, La

Elmo's world

La, La, La, La…La, La, La, La

Elmo's world

Elmo loves his gold fish…his crayon too! That's Elmo's…That's Elmo's…that's Elmo's wo-o-o-o-rld!

Marik giggled and ran up to Elmo. "Finally." Ryou sighed. "If you don't like him being all "vulture-like" on you tell him to fuck off." Bakura said stealing gum from a ladies purse. "I don't wanna hurt his feelings." Ryou said. "You gotta hurt once in a while Ryou. Do you want me to do it?" Bakura asked blowing a bubble. "Please." Ryou said. Marik came running back with the mans Elmo costume and Elmo dolls. "I'm back. Whew…Elmo sure can wrestle." Marik panted. "Marik…Ryou wanted to tell you something, but he's too concerned about your feelings to tell you." Bakura said. _Good he's being nice. _Ryou thought. "Telling me you love me will not hurt my feelings Ryou." Marik said hugging him. "No not that." Bakura said pushing Marik away. "He's wanted to tell you… "I love you to Ryou." Marik said kissing his cheek. "Fuck off!" Bakura yelled grabbing Ryou. "Ryou wouldn't tell me that. He likes me." Marik said. "Marik…I probably wouldn't have said it so harshly but…um…I…just need my space ok?" Ryou said nervously. "Space. I can take you to outer space if you'd like." Marik said. "Dumb ass man I swear." Bakura said folding his arms. "No…I want to be away…from you for a while." Ryou closed his eyes. "Oh…you're saying you're…tired of me? I…I understand." Marik said sadly. "I'm really sorry Marik. I'll see you tomorrow." Ryou said putting a hand on his shoulder. "Don't count on it." Marik said stubbornly and walked away dragging his Elmo costume. "Fuck off? Fuck off! Are you stupid! You know how sensitive he is." Ryou screamed. "Don't you scream at me Ryou! Remember what I told you before!" Bakura shouted grabbing and squeezing Ryou's arm. "Ok. Ok. Mercy. Mercy." Ryou said falling to his knees. "Good. No be a good bitch and buy me something. My stomach is talking." Bakura said walking away from Ryou. _Should I make a run for it?_ Ryou stood up. He saw Bakura sitting down looking at people pass by and took him his food. "Ew. What the fuck is this Ryou! I don't eat slop. I eat meat ok. Not pork not chicken. Meat." Bakura said throwing his food on Ryou and taking the drink. "I'm…going home Bakura." Ryou said walking away from Bakura.

Ryou's P.O.V

Great Bakura's being mean to me all over again. I don't get him. He's nice to me…then he treats me bad. It's like he has these anger rages. If he hates me…why would he…kiss me it doesn't make any sense. Why would he even bother getting me a present if he didn't like me? He's so confusing.

Regular P.O.V

Ryou continued walking and bumped into someone. "Oh sorry." He apologized. "Well, well, well. If it isn't Ryou." Joey said. _Oh no!_ Ryou thought. "Your money was very useful to me. Check out my wheels." Joey said showing Ryou his car. "That's the car I wanted!" Ryou said shocked. "Guess what! This was the last one in stock. Oh well too bad Ryou." Joey said laughing. Ryou growled and punched Joey. "Ooh. You're dead." Joey said punching Ryou back. Ryou fell to the floor and felt himself lifting himself off his feet. _What's going on how am I standing? Ryou I took possession of your body. I'm not gonna let you get hurt by this guy. How did you get here Long story _Bakura phased next to Ryou and grabbed Joey's wallet. "Thank you Bakura." Ryou said putting his head down. "Don't worry about it. Here take your money back." Bakura said breaking Joey's license. "Now when he drives he won't know his license is missing and when the police stop him he'll get arrested and they'll take back the car and you'll be ready to buy it." He said. Ryou sat on the ground. "Bakura? Do you hate me?" Ryou asked. "No. Why?" Bakura asked sitting next to him. "Well because…you're nice to me but then…you're mean to me and you hurt me and I'm getting different messages from you. Should I like you or should I get away from you." Ryou said. "Sorry Ryou. I didn't mean to give you that sorta "vibe". You can trust me really you can. I know I'm mean…but when I get like that I just blank out for a while and forget who I'm hurting. Sorry." Bakura said sadly. "It's ok Bakura. I forgive you. Wanna go home?" Ryou asked. "Yea. I'm kinda tired." Bakura said getting up. "I have school tomorrow. Are you sure you wanna go through with the whole thing. Once you go in…you can't be absent or tardy…at least not a lot because they'll send the cops on me." Ryou said. "If I get to be with you then I'll go wherever you are." Bakura said smiling. "You know…that's the first time you ever smiled. You should smile more often I should've brought my camera." Ryou said chuckling. "What are you know my mother?" Bakura asked. "Well I do bathe you and feed you." Ryou said. "Oh shut up you don't know anything." Bakura said. "I so do know stuff!" Ryou said. "Just shut up." Bakura said. "Ok you will call my mommy/daddy from now on." Ryou said. "Yes mother/father dear." Bakura said dully. "Good boy." Ryou said pinching his cheek. "I'll get him…later." Bakura said walking away.


	3. More Surprises?

Leaves off at "When they were going home after Ryou's encounter with Joey" this is what happens after…have fun! (hehe I did it again)

They walked in silence the rest of the way home except for Ryou humming one of Marik's songs that he had stuck in his head. "Do you mind? That song is annoying me." Bakura said. "Yes I do mind. Since you're not talking to me it's the only source of entertainment that I have…so you either talk to me or suffer with my humming of "We all live in a Yu-gi-oh world." Ryou said. "So…" Bakura said snapping his fingers and clapping. "So…" Ryou said uneasy. "I watched TV today." Bakura said. "Very interesting…would it happen to be the TV you fucked or the clean one…in my room or did you get that one too?" Ryou asked smiling. "Ok listen I didn't fuck the TV. It was just an excuse because Marik is just so damn stupid and I hate his ass." Bakura said angrily folding his hands. "I feel kinda sorry for him. I mean…Marik liked me. He was nothing but nice to me and did a lot of favors for me. I…I kinda took advantage of him. I feel bad now that I'm thinking about it" Ryou sighed. "And now you have feelings for him?" Bakura asked. "I feel bad…but I don't have the same feelings he has for me." Ryou said sounding disgusted. "Oh I thought so." Bakura said sighing to himself. "Why? Would it have made you somewhat _jealous _if I did have feelings for him? Or I hung out with him more?" Ryou asked. "Jealous? Me? You make me laugh. Why…why would I care if you liked him or not? Hey it's you screwing up your life I mean you know how he doesn't respect you, or give you space or anything like that. Why would you like him? Now me I'm different." Bakura said. "How so?" Ryou asked smiling. "Well…I do respect you. I give you space. I'm really nice to you… Ryou started coughing hysterically and hit his chest. "Ok maybe not really nice but you get me. Plus I'm so much better looking and I'm a better person to hang out with. I'm fun, loving, adorable." Bakura said. "So…arrogant. This is a new side to you. Maybe I don't think you're fun or loving or adorable or better looking. Maybe I have things for cockroaches." Ryou said. "I'll turn to a cockroach if that will get you to like me." Bakura said quickly. "What was that?" Ryou asked. "Nothing!" Bakura said sweating. "You're weird. I like you." Ryou said smiling at him. "And not Marik right?" Bakura asked climbing up the stairs. "No I like Marik too he's my friend too. I'm visiting him tomorrow. I feel bad telling him that I needed space when…well you know." Ryou said looking for his keys. "I'm sure he forgot about it. Maybe he likes some other guy now and forgot about you. You don't need him anyway." Bakura said folding his arms. "Why do you care if I hang out with Marik or not? It's not like…you know whatever." Ryou said opening the door.

"What if I do care that you hung out with him?" Bakura asked turning on the light. Ryou jumped closer to Bakura in fear of when he saw Marik standing in their house. Bakura blushed and pushed Ryou away from him. "Stop being so scared all the time." He said. "M-Marik w-what are you doing here?" Ryou asked nervously trembling in fear. "I…really don't know. I was just thinking about what you said. I'm sorry Ryou it was selfish of me to clutter you like that and distance you from…Bitch…I mean Bakura." Marik smiled. Bakura growled. "It's ok Marik. To tell you the truth I was going to see you tomorrow and straighten things out with you. I guess what I said might have hurt your feelings. Sorry I was so forward." Ryou said. "Don't apologize Ryou. We're just friends! Friends have their fights. Friends always have someone in the way like Bakura the cock-blocker I mean…Yami." Marik said smiling a fake smile at Bakura. "I'm glad you understand Marik." Ryou said. "Yea for a second there I thought we'd have to pull out hooked on phonics to get you to understand those simple terms." Bakura growled. "For all you know Bakura I can be a genius just acting stupid." Marik said lifting his head and crossing his arms. "You know Bakura…he's right. Everyone is smart in his or her own way. Just look at you. You've never been to school and you're…kinda smart." Ryou said unsure if he was right. "So now you're calling me stupid! I see who you take sides with Ryou." Bakura said angrily and leaving them for his room. "Poor Bakura. So sensitive. That sensitivity will catch up with him. You better act fast in sending him away…I mean helping him because he could get worse and that wouldn't be good for you now will it Ryou?" Marik asked. "Well…maybe. I'll get him checked." Ryou said. "Good." Marik said patting Ryou's head. _(Bakura)-Ryou tell Marik to leave…now! Don't you see what he's doing to you! He's trying to manipulate you. He's never carried his rod around before and he always gave it to his dumbass Yami. Get rid of him now Ryou! He better be gone in the next 5 minutes or I'm crashing you two-love birds party. (Ryou)-I don't know what your problem is. Marik's a nice person. He's better than you anyway. Why don't you just lay off. (Bakura-) Ryou! What—(Ryou)- Shut up I don't want to hear you! _ Bakura scoffed and slammed the door to his room angrily. "Stupid Yami's. You can't ever have a normal conversation with them." Ryou said. "I guess not but then again my Yami's not a total bitch/cock-blocker/bitch/…bitch/Ryou stealer/ just one more time bitch." Marik said. "I wouldn't know I don't talk to your Yami." Ryou said. "Speed the process Ryou I want to get out of my room and not see that faggot bitch in my living room!" Bakura yelled from his room. "Alright Ryou I'll leave you now. I'm just across the street if Bakura gets annoying…I mean if you get lonely." Marik said patting Ryou and leaving. Bakura peaked his head out of them room and walked downstairs. "Good. As it should be." Bakura said searching if he was there. "You're so insensitive. I was talking with one of my friends!" Ryou screamed. Bakura laughed. "Are you screaming at me?" He asked grabbing Ryou's hands. "What if I am!" Ryou screamed again. "Ooh Ryou. You're in trouble now." Bakura said cracking Ryou's arms. Ryou screamed in pain and tried to get away. "That's the only screaming I want to hear come out of you." Bakura said throwing Ryou to the floor. Bakura turned his back to walk away when he felt a shoe slam to his head. Ryou crawled away quickly to his room till Bakura grabbed his hair. "I believe this is your shoe. How did it miraculously get thrown at my head? Was it you? Or was it a ghost?" Bakura asked tugging on Ryou's hair forcefully. "It…it was me." Ryou cried. "Oh honest are we. Yea if you would have lied to me your condition would have been much worse than this." Bakura said kicking Ryou's back. "Please…stop hitting me I'm sorry I hit you. Stop hitting me please." Ryou cried. "Why should I? You only screamed at me, hit me, told me to shut up. I should continue hitting you." Bakura said. "Ok fine then just make it quick." Ryou said closing his eyes. "But I'm feeling nice tonight I'll let you go but if I hear your door open anytime in the night you're going to have it in with me. The walls have ears Ryou. And if I hear you pick up that phone and call that fag down the street I'll be pissed off and you'd wish you hadn't been born." Bakura said slamming Ryou's door and plodding up the stairs.

Ryou's P.O.V

I'm glad he let me off easy. It's a first. I know. I ache all over. I wish he'd leave me alone. Just when I thought we were getting along someone has to come and ruin it. Maybe Bakura's right maybe Marik is screwing with my head and trying to manipulate me. He seemed…normal today. That's bad! But I guess I did deserve getting hit…at least once or something. Then maybe scolded.

Bakura's P.O.V

What the fuck is Ryou's problem! I leave him not even 5 minutes there with Marik—shudders—and he made this complete transformation. I thought we were…getting along at first. Well…I don't want to get along with him if in order for him to get along with me he has to have that tag-a-long Marik along with him. Little bitch gets on my nerves. If I see his face in my house one more time he won't have a face and Ryou won't have any more friends excluding me…that's if he invites him over. Ryou will be in hell that day. He pisses me off too. Which is not likely. Ryou never gets on my nerves but…he seemed angrier today and actually had the courage to throw a shoe at my head. Of course I smacked him for it yea right I'm not gonna let him get away with that I might get brain damage if he keeps throwing shoes at my head and he sees I don't do anything about it. Maybe I should have hit him once or something. Then maybe scold him. But I'm not a scolding person I take action. Who cares if it hurts Ryou?

Regular P.O.V

"I hate Bakura. Ryou said folding his arms. "I hate Ryou." Bakura said folding his arms. "I've done it again. I truly am a genius…right socky?" Marik asked his sock puppet. "Yes you are Marik. You're number one genius." Socky (Marik) said. "Good sock puppet let's go home now that our task is complete and watch Room Raiders and give Yami Marik the black light." He said walking home laughing evilly and coughing.

Ryou sighed and threw the covers off him. "I can't get to sleep." He said turning on his TV. A few minutes of his TV on brought Bakura downstairs looking angry. "TV…off…now." He said angrily. "I can't get to sleep." Ryou said. "Count scarabs or something." Bakura said. "I don't know what that is." Ryou said. "Then count something you do know!" Bakura yelled disconnecting Ryou's TV and smacking him. "Bakura you jerk." Ryou mumbled. "What did you call me?" Bakura asked turning on the light. "I'm sorry! No more hitting! I'll hit myself if you'd like just…you…you don't hit me you hit hard." Ryou said in fear covering himself. "That's the whole point of me hitting you so when you do it again you can feel the pain when you say it." Bakura said punching Ryou roughly and parting with him. Ryou started screaming and slamming his door several times. "I'm going to go crazy with this stupid Yami in the house!" He screamed. "You don't want me to go down there do you?" Bakura screamed and chuckling to himself. "Go ahead I don't care kill me for all I care as long as I don't have to see you ever again!" He screamed. _(Bakura)-You don't really mean that._ "Yes I do! Stop talking to me!" Ryou screamed covering his ears. _(Bakura)-You can't get rid of me Ryou. I'm here with you…forever. _Ryou started crying and hitting the ground. "Why do I have to suffer! Why! I never did anything to anyone. Why couldn't I get a nice…Yami?" He cried. He cried himself to sleep on the floor and woke up earlier than ever due to Bakura's plate breaking fiasco.

"I'm not getting out till he goes up to his room." Ryou said to himself. Ryou got dressed for school and waited for Bakura to stop dropping plates before he got out of his room. When everything calmed down he made his move. "Oh my god…look at this mess." Ryou said trying not to step on all the glass that had been broken on the floor. "It's beautiful isn't it? I call it "Bakura's anger rage against plates." Bakura said startling Ryou. "I know what you were trying to do. You were gonna wait till I left the kitchen. Then you would come out. I wasn't born yesterday." Bakura said smirking. _Maybe the day before._ Ryou thought rolling his eyes and sighing. "Very funny Ryou. Remember I can hear your thoughts." Bakura said walking closer to him. "Listen I'm going to school. I'll see you later." Ryou said opening the door. Bakura grasped Ryou's arm. "Did you forget? I'm going with you." Bakura said bringing him back inside. "Why? It's not like I'll talk to you or anything." Ryou said. Bakura softened his face. "B-but I was going…for you. I wanted to go to…" Bakura trailed off. "You can stop being a hypocrite Bakura. You can stay home if you'd like." Ryou said opening the door again. Bakura closed the door. "I said I was going! Maybe not for you! Perhaps I'll meet other people!" Bakura said angrily. "Like who'd wanna talk to you?" Ryou asked. "You're testing me Ryou Bakura." Bakura said fuming. "Your point is?" Ryou asked. Bakura slapped Ryou and pushed him out of the way. "Whether you like it or not, I'm going to that school." He said walking out. "Whatever Bakura." Ryou mumbled locking the door and walking behind him. Bakura started mumbling and grumbling stuff about Ryou and growled loudly. He caught sight of Marik outside his museum "house" looking for someone and grabbed Ryou's arm. "He doesn't go to school with us right?" Bakura asked. "Yes Bakura Marik goes to school with me." Ryou said taking his arm forcefully out of Bakura's grasp. Marik saw Ryou and ran up to him. "Hi Ryou! You didn't come or call or anything. What did Bakura do to you?" Marik asked narrowing his eyes. "Nothing." Ryou replied. "Good because if he did do something to you I would have hit him and gotten rid of him for you." Marik said grabbing Ryou's hand. "Oh really?" Bakura asked taking their hands apart. "What's _he_ doing here?" Marik asked. "He wanted to come to school with me for some reason." Ryou said. _Ryou acts like if I'm a complete stranger to him. Why is he being this way_? Bakura thought. "My Yami's staying home…maybe Bakura would like to stay and Yami bond." Marik suggested. "Stay with Yami Marik Bakura." Ryou said moving hair from his face. "No I don't want to stay with Marik's stupid Yami I want to go with you…I mean to school!" Bakura said. "Whatever. He won't bother us Marik." Ryou said walking in the direction of the school. Bakura growled to himself and urged to grab and choke Marik. He sighed sadly and stayed quiet listening to their conversation. Marik started laughing. "You're so funny Ryou." He said. Bakura suppressed his laughter at how stupid Ryou's joke was and how Marik laughed like a comedian told it. "And just what is so funny peasant…I mean Bakura?" Marik asked angrily. "Nothing. Nothing at all." Bakura mimicked Marik's laugh and laughed at himself. "Ryou…he's making fun of my laugh." Marik whined. Ryou glared at Bakura for a moment and smiled back at Marik. Bakura flipped Ryou off and had another urge to hit him. "Ryou, Bakura flipped you off." Marik snitched. "No I didn't!" Bakura lied. "Who are you going to believe Ryou Marik—grumbles—or me?" He asked. "Marik." Ryou said. Bakura gasped and growled angrily.

When they reached the school building Marik opened the door for Ryou and slammed it in Bakura's face. "I should just leave. Ryou's not going to talk to me. And that's the only reason why I decided to come. Whatever…one day won't kill me." Bakura said opening the door and walking to a classroom. "Class I want to welcome…" The teacher trailed off. "Bakura." Bakura said. "Bakura to our class. Say hi everyone." The teacher said. The class stayed quiet as Bakura stood their waiting for his greetings. "I believe she told you to say hi to me." Bakura said glaring at everyone. Everyone became frightened and greeted him. "Good bitches." He said sitting next to Joey. "What are you doing?" Joey asked. "Sitting on my ass stop talking to me." Bakura ordered. "You are not to talk to me like that." Joey said angrily. "And who said you could talk to _me_ that way?" Bakura asked angrier. "I said, because I own you now bitch." Joey said. "What the fuck did you just say to me! I'm _your_ bitch. You got jokes kid. If you know what's good for you you'll shut up now." Bakura said laughing. "You shut up bitch!" Joey screamed slapping Bakura. The class became quiet and waited for Bakura's reaction. "You hit me." Bakura said calmly. "Yea. So?" Joey asked getting his fist ready for another one. Bakura punched Joey and stabbed his hand with a pencil. "You'll apologize to me right now if you don't want that pencil lead in your eye…permanently!" Bakura ordered. "Ok I'm sorry!" Joey apologized crying. "Good bitch. Now roll over." Bakura said. Joey did nothing except cry. "I commanded you to roll over and I expect a roll!" Bakura yelled grabbing Joey by his hair. Joey rolled and took his seat. "Good boy Joey." Bakura said. Everyone started mumbling stuff about Bakura and his abnormal behavior. "If you don't want to have it in with me you'll stop talking about me this instant!" He yelled. Everyone stayed quiet and cleared their throats. The bell rang. "Class dismissed." The teacher said. "What's that?" Bakura asked himself. He saw Ryou grab his books and head off with Marik somewhere. "Um…lady where do I go now? Why is everyone leaving?" Bakura asked watching Ryou so he wouldn't leave his sight. "You have gym now. Isn't Ryou a sort of relative to you? Ask him for help I'm sure he'd give it to you." She said. "No he wouldn't." He said sadly. "Is there something going on between you and him?" She asked. "You're not a psychic are you?" Bakura asked staring into her eyes. "Technically. I used to be psychic till my necklace was stolen by a man wearing all black." She said. "Oh how sad." Bakura said trying to get off the subject. "What's your name?" he asked. "Ishizu Ishtar." She replied. _Fuck! Shit! Ass! Bitch! This bitch is related to that faggot! Grrr! _"Oh your…sons name is Marik right?" Bakura asked smiling innocently at her. "My son? Ha! More like my stupid brother. I can't stand him he gets on my nerves. He can be quite loving at times, but then again all brothers and sisters fight and think bad about each other it's only normal. It's abnormal when you really love each other like…Joey and Serenity or something. They'll one day be incest. I know it." Ishizu said. "Oh. Well…I have to go to…" Bakura said trailing off and looking at the paper in her hand. "Gym." He said mispronouncing it. "Have fun. If you need help you can come to me." She said waving him goodbye. "Don't count on it lesbian." Bakura mumbled and walking through two double doors.

"I hear you're Bakura." Some dude asked. "I heard you were gay." Bakura said. "You don't speak to your teacher like that." He said. "Well I chose too." Bakura said. "Do you want a detention?" He asked. "Do you want to go to the shadow realm?" Bakura asked. "No." The teacher panicked. "Good then leave me the hell alone" Bakura said walking onto a blue mat. Bakura saw Marik get fresh with Ryou and growled angrily trying to ignore them. Ryou saw Bakura sitting by himself on the mat and tried to walk over to him. "Come on Ryou! Yugi's gonna show us something funny." Marik said dragging Ryou. Marik turned to face Bakura and chuckled evilly seeing how sad and lonely he was. Bakura laid out on the mat and got smacked with a ball. He growled angrily and sat up quickly clenching the ball. "Sorry mister." A little girl said. "Sorry is not good enough." He said angrily grabbing the little girls shirt. "I'm sorry please don't hurt me." She begged tearing up. Bakura noticed the little girl crying and how what she said strongly reminded him of what Ryou said when he was scared. "Sorry. Here." Bakura said sadly. "What's wrong mister? School is supposed to be fun. You not having fun?" She asked sitting down in front of him. "Not really." He replied. The little girl stared into his eyes and smiled at him. "You want to play with me?" She asked. "No thanks." Bakura said. "He will talk to you. Just give him time." She said. "Huh?" Bakura asked confused. "Do you want to play?" She asked again. "No I'm alright you have fun for me." Bakura said laying back down on the mat. "Alright. Bye mister." She said running off. He sighed and lifted his head when he felt someone walking on "his" mat. He was going to call Ryou's name when he forced himself not to. "Hey Ryou are you ready to play?" Marik asked just a few inches away from the mat. Bakura tuned everyone out except Marik and Ryou's voice. "Yea. Maybe I should ask Bakura if he wants to play. Just watching him there on the mat…by himself…quiet gives me this feeling." Ryou said. "He's fine really. I spoke to him while you were getting something out of your backpack. He said he couldn't be happier to be without you. I'm serious." Marik lied. Bakura growled. "Are you sure? It doesn't sound like anything Bakura would say." Ryou said. "I'm positive. Just forget him hang out with me for a little while longer." Marik said hugging Ryou. "I don't know." Ryou said unsure. "Trust me Ryou. He doesn't need you." Marik said. "Well when you put it that way." Ryou said. The bell rang and Bakura followed Ryou and Marik from afar to the lunchroom.

"Ryou I think you remember who Janet, Bob and Booby were?" Marik asked. "Yes. Hi everyone." Ryou said sitting down next to Marik. "Booby what the fuck happened to you!" Marik asked. "I took hormones to grow real boobs and when I'm older I'll cut them off and make a hat with them." Booby said. "Janet how are you?" Marik asked. "I love Yugi. I love Yugi. I love Yugi. I love Yugi. I love Yugi. I love Yugi. I lo-o-o-o-ve Yugi!" She said. "If you love the little kid so much ask him out already!" Marik shouted. "Bob how's business?" He asked. Bob snorted and lifted his glasses. "It's good. We are now providing faster Internet that DSL or whatever and stuff…faster than Comcast digital cable. It's called Tsacmoc Latigid Elbac." Bob said. "That's Comcast digital cable backwards." Ryou said. "Shut up!" Bob screamed. Ryou sighed and looked around for Bakura. "You hungry Ryou? Huh? Huh? Want me to get you something to eat?" Marik asked turning Ryou's face to face his. "Huh? No that's ok Marik. I was just looking for someone." Ryou said. "Look Joey's right there, Yugi's right there… "Yugi!" Janet screamed. "…Tea's right there, Tristan's right there. Everyone's there. No ones missing." Marik said. "You're right. I'll be right back. I have to use the bathroom." Ryou said getting up. "Hurry back Booby has to tell you something." Marik said waving at him. "I don't have to tell him anything." Booby said feeling on his new boobs. "Shut up I just want him to hurry up and come back." Marik said impatiently.

Ryou sighed and opened the bathroom door and noticing Bakura staring at the wall. He stayed quiet and listened to see if Bakura was talking. "Zippidy doo daa…zippidy A…my oh my what a wonderful day. Rain or sunshine heading my way…zippidy doo daa…zippidy A." Bakura sang. He scrambled in his pockets and pulled out his knife. _What's he doing!_ Ryou thought. Bakura grunted and dropped his knife. "Stupid knife." He said sucking his finger. "I wonder how _Ryou's_ doing with—laughs Marik's stupid laugh—_Marik_." He asked himself. He scoffed and took his finger away from his mouth to see the giant slash he made on his finger. "Maybe Marik's right…for once. Maybe Ryou doesn't need me." He continued looking at his finger and squeezed it. "I need him." He added. Ryou walked slowly up to Bakura making sure he didn't hear him. He wrapped his arms around Bakura's waist and rested his head on his shoulder. "R-Ryou…what are you doing here? Isn't Marik or someone more important than me looking or waiting for you?" Bakura asked. "No and I don't care if they are. I want to be here with you." Ryou said. "But why?" Bakura asked. "Because I like you Bakura. I'm…sorry I was mean to you. I made it seem like I didn't know you. I was being somewhat of a jerk to you. You were right about Marik being manipulative. Every time I would look for you…he would pull me away. Marik's wrong…I do need you Bakura. You're my stupid annoying Yami. I'd be boring without my stupid annoying Yami." Ryou smiled. "And I couldn't be mean if I didn't have someone to be mean too. Sorry about hurting you Ryou. Even though…I know in the future I'll end up hurting you again and again and again for infinity till you croak and I find your reincarnation to annoy. I'm sorry I said I hated you too." Bakura said hugging Ryou. Ryou blushed. "You said you hated me?" He asked. "Well…to myself…in my room." Bakura said. "That's…so weird I said that too. Of course I didn't mean it because I like you." Ryou said snuggling his head on Bakura's shoulder. "That's good to hear. Can we go home now?" Bakura asked. "Well…we still need one more hour of school…I guess it wouldn't hurt if I skipped." Ryou said yawning. "Good let's go." Bakura said grabbing Ryou's arm and walking out of the bathroom. _No! Ryou found Bakura! My plan! It's ruined! Oh what a world, what a world! Ooooh! _Marik thought putting his head on the table.

Bakura and Ryou walked home once again in silence. "What happened to your finger?" Ryou asked trying to start a conversation. "I cut it opening my blade." Bakura replied. "Want me to bandage it for you?" Ryou asked. "That's ok. I'm sucking on my blood." Bakura said sucking his finger. "Ok…" Ryou sighed. "I'm so sleepy." he yawned. "Go to bed then." Bakura said opening the door. "Can you um…can you…?" Ryou said with difficulty and blushing. "Yes?" Bakura asked slightly smiling. "Can you stay with me till I fall asleep?" Ryou finally said blushing. "Sure." Bakura said putting an arm over Ryou. Ryou jumped into bed and instantly fell asleep. Bakura on the other hand, had Marik's concert of depression.

"All by myself…don't wanna live all by myself anymo-o-o-o-o-o-o-ore! I feel so lonely…so very lonely…without my buddy Ryou! That was taken by a wretched Yami named Bakura! Now I'm by, myself…with a freak who thinks he's a boob…and nothing else. Isn't anyone trying to save me…won't Ryou come take me home! In this damn…cold night…trying figure out his life…I want him to…take me by the hand take me somewhere new he knows who I am but I wanna be with R-YOU-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U! I wanna be with R-YOU-U-U-U-U-U-U-U! Marik starts crying. Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na

Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na. If I was a rich boy. See I'd have all the money in the world, if I was a wealthy bo-o-o-o-o-oy. I could possibly own Ryou. Na, na, na, na, na, na, na. Get a few hit men's to shoot Bakura. Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha. Then I'd be a wealthy and have a sexy Ryou in my big mansion museum without Bakura! Ha ha hahahahahaha! Ha! Marik sighed. If only dreams could come true! When you wish…upon a star. Makes no difference…who you are…anything your heart desires…will…"hopefully" come true! Don't you wish Bakura was hot like me. Don't you wish Bakura could freak like me? Don't you wish Bakura was fine like me?" "Don't you wish you had Ryou like me?" Bakura sang laughing and closing the window.

3 ¾ hours later

Po-ke-oh! He's the king of games. Po-ke-oh. We all live (live) in a Yu-gi-oh world.

Bakura threw snickers out the window and hit Marik in the face. Marik screamed and cried. A limo pulled up. "How would you like to be famous?" A guy asked. "Would I ever!" Marik screeched.

Marik's P.O.V

I don't know how it happened. It was just so sudden. Bakura threw snickers at me…it hurt like a bitch, I screamed a limo dude asked me if I wanted to me famous. Of course I accepted. Now I'm singing in Egyptian idol as one of the runner-ups. I sang, I won. Snickers got me into a concert deal. I model for billboards now as hottest man on Earth. I soon became president. If you want to become president, be famous and join your famous band…grab a snickers make time for you. Hungry? Grab a snickers.

Regular P.O.V

"Yea right." Bakura said flipping a channel that had Marik modeling for snickers. Ryou yawned and woke up. "Marik's famous." Bakura said. "Good now he'll be to busy to bother me." Ryou said putting his head down on the pillow. "This just in…Marik quit. It looks like he really loves someone and really needs to be up their butt." The TV guy said. "How about a trip to Paris? Rome? Italy? England? Egypt?" Ryou asked. "Sounds good." Bakura said. "I've always liked Swiss cheese." He said. "We're not going to Switzerland Bakura." Ryou said. "I knew that."

Not your typical ending but…yea that's all I got…I was eating Swiss cheese that's why.

Bakura: I'm allergic to cheese.

Ryou: I wanna go to England.

Marik: I can't believe I quit. Snickers were awesome. All because I did it for Ryou.

This will…probably be my last chapter for this one. I'll have lot's of other stories don't worry. And I'm not entirely sure this ones ending…so keep checking. .


	4. Is this the end?

Leaves off at when "Marik quits his snickers job to be with Ryou"

"No! You're not going anywhere! I did not quit my awesome fabulous job so you can go to American Cheese land." Marik shouted angrily at them. "It's Switzerland." Ryou said. "I don't care if it's Munster cheese land you are not going anywhere! Maybe Bakura, but no one will miss him." Marik said smiling at Bakura. "I will." Ryou said. "What?" Bakura asked. "I'm…so hungry." Ryou said nervously. "Let's go to Switzerland and get some cheese." Marik said. "Let's leave Bakura though." He added. "I don't know why you have a problem with me. I don't bother you." Bakura said folding his arms. "Because you like Ryou and Ryou's all mine! Mine! You hear! Mine!" Marik screamed. "I don't like Ryou." Bakura said. Ryou growled and everyone looked at him. "Must be my stomach." Ryou said blushing. "Right…well…since you're hungry…I have lot's of food at my house." Marik said. "Ok let's go." Ryou said standing next to Marik. "You're…going to Marik's house for food? We have food here." Bakura said. "He's offering." Ryou said. "Yea! I'm of-fer-ing." Marik said sticking his tongue out. "I'll give you food." Bakura said. "Yea probably poisoned." Marik retorted. "Shut up!" Bakura screamed. "I'll eat at Marik's. Here are the keys, my cell, and a number impersonating Marik's. See you later." Ryou said walking out. "Wa-wait! No don't leave me here! I'm not an alone person." Bakura said grabbing Ryou's arm. "He's hungry! He's coming to my house! You stay here! Alone!" Marik screamed running out with Ryou. Bakura grumbled and remembered something. "Oh Ryou! You can't leave remember you have school tomorrow and you have to get me prepared." Bakura said confident enough it would get Ryou to stay. "Well…" Ryou said unsure. "He can do it he's a big boy." Marik said patting Ryou's hand. "No. No! No I'm not! I'm a little kid. I still need help! Please help me Ryou! Please!" Bakura begged. "O…k." Ryou said turning back. "No!" Marik screamed pulling out his rod and controlling Ryou. "Never mind I'm going to eat at Marik's instead." Ryou said walking away from Bakura. Marik laughed and went downstairs with Ryou. Bakura sighed sadly. "Stupid Ryou." He said closing the door behind him.

Bakura's P.O.V

I wonder what got into Ryou. He started giving me attitude. It's not like him. I thought I would get him with me needing to be prepared. What happened? Maybe he got mad…when I said that I didn't like him…I know that growl wasn't his stomach. It had to have been him. Well I don't like him. He's just there for…I dunno pretty. Whatever I can find something to do without him. I don't need him. He's stupid anyway.

Regular P.O.V

"Welcome Ryou to my home! Isn't it pretty?" Marik asked. "How did I get here?" Ryou asked. "Walking." Marik said. "Anyway I have lot's of food Ryou. I'll make you something." He said trying to get off that topic. "But Bakura needed my help in something." Ryou said. "He figured it out." Marik lied. "Ok…" Ryou said. "You stay out here I'll make you some food." Marik said rushing in the kitchen. _(Ryou)- Bakura? You there? (Bakura)-What do you want? (Ryou)-Are you mad? (Bakura)-Leave me alone go eat food at Marik's house. _Ryou waited a couple minutes and tiptoed to the door. "I'm done Ryou! I made tacos!" Marik said happily. He looked around for Ryou and saw that he wasn't there. "No one appreciates me no one." Marik said angrily walking back into the kitchen.

Ryou opened the door to his apartment and saw Bakura thrown on the couch. "Bakura?" Ryou said softly. "What?" Bakura scowled. "Are…are you mad at me?" Ryou asked. "No. Go away." Bakura said angrily. "I didn't…do anything Bakura." Ryou said. "How do you know?" Bakura grumbled. "Well…I'm sorry for whatever I did." Ryou said. "I don't care." Bakura said walking up to his room. "He's so problematical." Ryou said to himself. He gathered Bakura's books and put them in his bookbag for him.

Ryou's P.O.V

I don't get it. What did I do? I was nice to him. I wasn't mean. Why is he so angry? We were getting along just well…where did it go wrong? He'll be better in the morning.

Regular P.O.V

Ryou put on his PJ's and fell asleep. He woke up before Bakura that morning and made breakfast. "He's taking a long time to wake up. It's not like him." Ryou said walking upstairs. Bakura opened the door and saw Ryou in front of his door. "Move." He said pushing Ryou out of the way. "You ready for school?" Ryou asked standing up. "I don't think I'm going." Bakura said walking downstairs. "But…I didn't sign you in there so you could miss. Please come. I'll be all alone." Ryou said. "Ah, the shoes on the other foot now. When I wanted you to stay yesterday to help me did you? No. Oh well." Bakura said eating Ryou's breakfast. "That…that was mine." Ryou said. "And now it's not." Bakura said. Ryou growled and grabbed Bakura. He thought about what he was going to do and hesitated. "Touch me again and I'll hurt you." Bakura said pushing Ryou away. "What's wrong?" Ryou asked getting angry. "I'm not telling you." Bakura said angrily. "Why!" Ryou asked shouting. "Because I don't want too!" Bakura shouted louder than Ryou. "Why!" Ryou asked again. "I don't want to!" Bakura screamed.

"Why?" Ryou asked

"I don't want to!" Bakura shouted.

"Why?"

"I don't want to!"

"We can do this all day." Ryou said. "Then we will I don't want to tell you! I don't like you! And I don't trust you either!" Bakura yelled grabbing his books and walking out the door. "I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!" Ryou screamed. "I hate you too!" Bakura yelled from outside. "I hate you more!" Ryou screamed. "Not as much as me!" Bakura yelled. "I don't like you!" Ryou screamed. "I never liked you! I was just lying!" Bakura yelled. Ryou stopped screaming. "You're…just like everyone else." He said sadly. "Always lying to me." Ryou picked up his books and walked to school.

"Hello class. Are you ready to learn?" The teacher asked. Everyone stayed quiet. "I figured." She grumbled. "Hey aren't you Bakura?" Joey asked. "And what if I am?" Bakura asked. "Nothing just wanted to talk." Joey said. "Yea I'm Bakura." Bakura said. "What's up?" Joey asked. "Pissed." Bakura replied. "Why?" Joey asked. "Stupid Ryou's always pissing me off." Bakura said. "I know how you feel. He pisses me off too. If you promise not to tell…I'll let you join in on our little scheme." Joey said whispering to Bakura. "Alright spill." Bakura said. "No one in this school likes Ryou…not even Marik…we're paying him to like Ryou. Since no one likes him…why not get rid of him? So…me and a couple other people…we're going to jump him and get all that good stuff off of him. That's phase one. After awhile of jumping him we'll start beating him up and then when he's weaker…than usual we'll just stab him." Joey said. "Cool." Bakura said impressed. "Well you in?" Joey asked. "Why not?" Bakura said. "We'll be good friends someday Bakura." Joey said walking away. "Ha. Don't count on it." Bakura said to himself. "I'm here!" Marik sang finding a seat next to Ryou. _If Ryou found out Marik was being a hypocrite he'd get so torn._ Bakura watched Ryou laugh at whatever Marik was telling him. "This is gonna be so cool!" He said excitedly. The bell rang and everyone started heading towards the door except Bakura who stayed to watch the show. "Hey Ryou." Joey said. "Hey Joey. What do you need?" Ryou asked. "Just wanted to apologize…for last time." Joey said. "Oh…that's ok. It's all in the past I forgot about it already." Ryou said smiling. "Well that's why we're going to refresh your memory." Joey said jumping Ryou with his posse. Bakura started laughing hysterically as everyone ran off with Ryou's money and keys. Ryou sat up trying to get up and noticed Bakura still sitting in his seat. He started crying and limped out of the room. Bakura suppressed his laughter and walked out to gym.

"Hey Marik." Bakura said. "What?" Marik asked. "I heard…about the…thing." Bakura said. "Oh did you good for you. Now why are you talking to me?" Marik asked. "Are you implying I can't talk to you?" Bakura asked angrily. "Hi. I'm Marik. You're my friend Bakura." Marik said nervously. He watched Ryou limp in and ignored Bakura. "Ryou's here. Time to be "Friendly"" He said walking off laughing. "Oh my god Ryou. What happened?" Marik asked. "Nothing. Leave me alone for awhile." Ryou said sitting down on the mat. "No. I'm not leaving you." Marik said. "Go away!" Ryou screamed. Marik backed away and ran back to Bakura. "Someone's pissed." He said. "So?" Bakura said. He watched Ryou rub his legs and clean blood off his arm. "You know…I almost feel sorry for him." Bakura said. "You're kidding right?" Marik asked. "Yea." Bakura said laughing. _When did Bakura become so close to Marik? When did Marik become close to Bakura?_ Ryou glanced at them and began rubbing his legs again. "Oh my god are you Ryou?" A girl asked. "Yes." Ryou replied. "Hey Joey! Ryou's over here!" The girl screamed. Joey started tackling Ryou with his posse and ran off again laughing. "Twice in one day I'm so impressed." Bakura said when Joey walked up to him. "It's not that hard." Joey said. "So…Joey when is this all gonna take place?" Bakura asked. "We'll discuss that at lunch. I sit all the way in the back look me up and I'll tell you." Joey said. He looked at Ryou once more time and laughed. Bakura walked past Ryou and heard him talking to himself. "Why does everyone have to pick on me? I'm nice. I don't do anything to anyone. Why…why doesn't Bakura help me anymore? I forgot…he hates me like everyone else." Ryou got up and limped more noticeably to the bathroom. Bakura followed. "I'll just ignore them. I'll ignore them all. I…maybe…not Bakura. No! Bakura too!" Ryou said washing blood off himself. He sighed. "I can't I don't care if Bakura doesn't like me…I know I'll be with him forever after all he got me all 7 millennium items…that has to mean something. I know we'll forgive each other…even if it takes a long time I'll still be alive when that happens. Unless I miraculously die tomorrow." Ryou said laughing at himself. Bakura ran out of the bathroom and up to the lunchroom.

"Bakura you made it over here." Joey called out. Bakura sat next to Joey and some other dude. "Now Bakura about the question. All this…will take place on Friday and it's Monday." Joey said. "But…Ryou's dads coming on Friday." Bakura said. "Even better! What better than to see Ryou's dad mourn over Ryou?" Joey asked. "What about Saturday?" Bakura suggested. "No Friday." Joey said. "Ryou hasn't seen his dad in a long time. Why not let him be happy…once." Bakura said. "No." Everyone but Bakura said. He noticed Ryou sitting by himself stirring his food. "Why does…everyone hate Ryou?" Bakura asked. "Because he's a smartass geek that gets A's and is a big nerd and he's too soft and is too nice and never does anything wrong." Joey said. _That's not a very good reason._ Bakura stayed quiet as he heard everyone discussing about the plan. The lunch bell rang and everyone was returning to their classes. Ryou went to toss his food away and when he got close to Joey's table, Joey stuck out his leg and tripped him making him land in his food and making everyone laugh. Bakura felt himself lift up and bend over to help Ryou. Everyone stopped laughing and looked at Bakura. Bakura grabbed Ryou's food and poured it on him. They all continued laughing as Ryou now with tears in his eyes got up and tossed his tray out. He got tripped by Joey again and felt on his face again. "Stop!" Bakura screamed. Everyone stopped laughing and looked at Bakura. "Stop scratching your head!" Bakura screamed sitting back down and blushing. Ryou wiped blood from his lip and limped downstairs.

"Can anyone tell me who our first president was? Huh? Anyone?" The teacher asked. Ryou raised his hand. "Nerd…I mean Ryou." The teacher said. "George Washington." Ryou answered gloomily. "Whatever. Your assignment is simple it's written on the board get to it." The teacher said. Ryou started doing his work and got a paper flicked at his head. It turned out to be a note and he looked around for whoever threw it at him. He looked at Bakura who was blowing bubbles on gum with his legs on top of his desk. "Doubt it." Ryou said. He looked at Marik who was flicking little papers at everyone. "Maybe." Ryou said. He opened the letter.

Hey Ryou, 

_How's life? Good? Bad? Don't worry. Hey I need you to do me a favor. Don't cry or ever give in to Joey. It may look bad now, but it will get worse. Watch yourself Ryou. Please there are a lot of people that care about you. When you leave school today go running home. Don't wait for anyone just go straight home. It's for your own good._

_Your friend, _

_Anonymous _

Ryou pocketed the note and continued doing his work. When the bell rang to go home, he did what the letter told him to do and ran home. "Why didn't you wait for me?" Bakura asked angrily when he got home. Ryou ignored him and continued doing his homework. Bakura grabbed Ryou's homework and ripped it. "Answer me." Bakura said. "I don't know." Ryou finally said. "Not a good answer!" Bakura said angrily grabbing Ryou's shirt. "I had to…pee." Ryou lied. "You're lying to me!" Bakura screamed. "No! I had to pee when I got home." Ryou said. Bakura threw Ryou on the ground and saw a paper fall out of his pocket. "What is that?" He asked. "Nothing." Ryou said covering it. "Give it to me." Bakura ordered. "No!" Ryou said running to his room. Bakura stuck his leg out and tripped Ryou. "Let me see." Bakura said again putting his foot on Ryou's back. "No! It's mine!" Ryou screamed crying. Bakura dug his heel in Ryou's back and grabbed the note. "No! No! No! Bakura! That's mine!" Ryou screamed biting his leg. "You bitch! That hurt!" Bakura screamed kicking Ryou's head toughly. Ryou got up wobbly and before Bakura opened it he threw himself on him and grabbed it. He stuck the letter in his pants and tried running to the door. "Where do you think you're going?" Bakura asked grabbing Ryou by his hair. "Ow! Stop hurting me! Please! Not you too!" Ryou cried. "Yes me too." Bakura said beating Ryou and walking to his room leaving Ryou half conscious on the floor. Ryou got up wobbling and limped to his room.

Everything was dark and Ryou tiptoed to the door hoping that Bakura wouldn't hear him. "Leaving somewhere?" Bakura asked turning the light on. Ryou hid his bag and trembled nervously. "You weren't running away were you?" Bakura asked. Ryou stayed quiet and tears began forming in his eyes. "Are you scared?" Bakura asked. Ryou continued trembling and tearing. Bakura moved closer to Ryou and with every step he took Ryou took one backwards. "You're scared…of me?" Bakura asked. Ryou said nothing. "Talk!" Bakura screamed. Ryou bit his lip and closed his eyes in fear. He opened his eyes and saw Bakura directly in front of him. "Please don't hurt me. I'll give you anything you want just don't hurt me please. I've been hurt enough no more torture please." Ryou begged. Bakura looked at the fear Ryou had in his eyes and pat his face. "Ok. I won't hurt you. Go back to bed. And if you don't then I'll hurt you." Bakura said walking away. Ryou sighed in relief and waited for everything to calm down before he left.

The next morning Bakura awoke and got angry when he saw Ryou had disobeyed him. He walked to school and saw Ryou sitting down resting his head on the table. "You disobeyed me." He said lifting Ryou's head. "I…I can't be near you. You…you scare me." Ryou said in fear. Bakura softened his face and sat down next to him. "Why?" He asked. "You… "Hey Bakura I need to tell you something." Joey said grabbing Bakura. "Class take your seats we're going to start remember today's a short day." The teacher said. "I want you to stand up if you're wearing your uniform." The teacher said. Ryou stood up tiredly and yawned. "There's your first easy A Ryou." She said. Ryou was gonna take his seat until Joey took it away and made him fall. Everyone laughed as Ryou took his seat. "You ok Ryou? You seem gloomier than usual." Marik asked while everyone was doing their work. "Just a little stressed and tired." Ryou said yawning. "I'll give you a new bed in the house if that one didn't suit you." Marik said. "It's ok. I was just all night thinking." Ryou said. "About what?" Marik asked. "Well my dad's coming on Friday I can't wait. I'm always happy to see my dad. I was wondering if I should maybe clean up the place and change some stuff before he came. I want to make him feel comfortable. Plus, he's gonna finally meet Bakura. I think I've hid him to long. I know things will change, but maybe for the better." Ryou said smiling. "Let's hope so." Marik said smiling and pulling out his lunch like everyone else. Ryou felt another note hit his head and picked it up.

_Hey Ryou, _

_How are you? Nothing bad has happened to you so far except that incident with the chair. No big deal it's supposed to be funny. Thanks for taking my advice and running home. Do it all the time it's for your own good. Be careful today Ryou there's people watching you even if you don't know it._

_Your friend,_

_Anonymous_

Ryou looked around and noticed Marik wasn't flicking little papers. "Who's throwing me these little papers?" Ryou asked himself. "Stop talking to yourself geek! It's not healthy." Joey screamed pulling Ryou's hair. "Stop!" Ryou screamed slapping Joey's hand. The class got quiet and gasped. _Uh-oh_. Ryou raised his hand quickly and waved it in the air. "Bathroom! Bathroom! Bathroom." He screamed. "Go." The teacher said. _Yes. _Ryou got up from his seat and was tackled by Joey and his friends. "Didn't you see that!" Ryou screamed. "See what?" The teacher asked lifting her head from reading. "They just tackled me." Ryou screamed. "Teacher he's being mean! I would never do that!" Joey said innocently. "Liar! You all saw it right!" Ryou asked. The class shook their heads. "Bakura." Ryou said facing his and tearing. "No." Bakura said. Ryou screamed and walked to the bathroom. "What has gotten into him?" The teacher asked. "Time of month." Joey said. "He's a boy." The teacher said. "Are you really that confident he is?" Joey asked. "Joey lay off poor Ryou." Marik said. "Whatever." Joey said winking. Ryou came back and got tripped by Joey. "You have to have seen that!" Ryou screamed at the teacher. "See what Ryou?" The teacher asked. "He just tripped me! I'm crippled lady! Look I got an additional bruise to accompany my 30 scabs." Ryou said. "You probably were just horsing around." The teacher said. "I hate this school." Ryou grumbled. "And there's your detention Mr. Bakura." The teacher said. "What did he do pay you!" Ryou screamed trying to break his pencil. "Damn he's good." Joey whispered. Ryou let his head fall on the table. "Someone just shoot me." He said. "Gladly." Joey said. "No you get away from me!" Ryou screamed. Bakura started laughing and chocked on his gum. "Haha." Ryou mimicked Bakura. "You didn't just mimic me did you?" Bakura asked angrily. "What if I did?" Ryou asked. The bell rang. "I'll get you at home. And you better wait for me." Bakura said walking out. "Stay after class Mr. Bakura you have a detention to serve." The teacher said.

Ryou stayed quiet in his seat sniffing and shifting his head from side to side on the desk. "You mind telling me what's wrong? All this screaming it's not like you." The teacher said. "I do mind. No one understands anyway." Ryou said. "Everything will be better when my dad comes. He understands me." He added. "What about your mom?" The teacher asked. "She's gone." Ryou said. "Oh. Sorry. You may leave." The teacher said. Ryou gathered his books and was tripped outside by Joey. "Going to gym Ryou?" Joey asked. "No. Math." Ryou said. "Ooh that's right. I'm in that class too." Joey said smiling. "No you're not you go to science." Ryou corrected him. "No. I transferred all my classes to be identical to yours." Joey said. Ryou felt apart of his life get ripped out of him and walked away from Joey in shock. "See you math buddy." Joey said laughing. Ryou took a seat in math class and started doing his work. He felt something get flicked at his hair and reached in to get it. "Aw! Dammit!" Ryou cursed pulling gum out of his hair. "Detention Mr. Bakura." The math teacher said. "No!" Ryou cried. Everyone laughed at Ryou. "You evil people!" Ryou said narrowing his eyes at everyone. "I'll get you all! I will! Then I'll laugh!" Ryou said crazily. "He's going mental." Bakura said. "Marik calm him down." Joey ordered. "Hey buddy. Calm down I'll serve detention with you." Marik said smiling supportively. "No. I need detention I need to be away from everyone. I'll be happier." Ryou said wiping his tears. "Trust me Joey will stop bugging you." Marik said patting his back. "Yea he'll stop when I'm dead." Ryou said. _Damn…he's good._ Marik patted Ryou's back and left him. Everyone turned in their work and existed the room while Ryou stayed in his seat. Joey and his friends passed by him and punched him roughly on the shoulder and arm. "Ryou…what's happened to you? It's not like you to curse like that." The teacher asked. "Nothing." Ryou replied. "I'll leave you alone for awhile. You may leave in 10 minutes." The math teacher said erasing the board and writing new stuff on it for his next class. Ryou stayed quiet sighing a lot and playing with his pencil. After 10 minutes he was dismissed.

"We only need one more class so Ryou gets a detention and that's…drama." Joey said watching Ryou pass by. "Take your seat class we're going to rehearse." The drama teacher said. "Miss! Miss! Ryou hurt me!" Joey cried. "I didn't touch him." Ryou said calmly. "Look at that he punched the crap out of my arm!" Joey said showing her his bruise. "That's not something Ryou would do sit down." The drama teacher said. Joey grumbled and smacked the back of Ryou's head. "Ryou come up and rehearse your lines." She said. "Oh my sheep…where is my sheep? Sheep? Sheep? Oh sheep? Where are you…sheep…sheep…sheep." Ryou said in monotone. "Put in a little more life into it Ryou." The teacher said. "Oh! My sheep…where is my sheep? Sheep? Sheep? Oh sheep? Where are you…sheep…sheep…sheep." Ryou repeated a little more with life. "Eh…work on it Ryou. Joey come up." She said. "Here is your sheep I found I will give it to you…after class…I mean when you get home." Joey said grabbing Ryou's arm and twisting his skin. "Ow! Ow! That hurt Joey." Ryou said rubbing his arm. "I didn't touch you! He's lying!" Joey shouted. Ryou look his hand off his sore spot and wiped his blood. "I didn't get this out of thin air." Ryou shouted back. "Maybe you pricked yourself." Joey said. "Ryou give it up!" Bakura shouted. "You pricked yourself end of story." He added. "You shut up!" Ryou screamed. "You did not tell me to shut up." Bakura said angrily. "I did and I'd say it again now get away from me." Ryou said pushing Bakura. "You're getting too out of hand Ryou. Why not I teach you a lesson?" Bakura asked grabbing Ryou's shirt forcefully. "Ryou…come to the front office." The intercom said. "You got lucky this time Ryou." Bakura said throwing Ryou to the floor.

Ryou walked to the office and was told his father couldn't make it on Friday. "Oh. It's…it's ok. I'm…alright with the fact he's not coming." Ryou said sadly walking back to class. "Ryou what happened?" The teacher asked. Ryou walked up to her and told her what happened in secret. _Ryou's dad's not coming. Poor Ryou. Oh well._ Bakura sat up in his chair and watched Ryou and Joey rehearse their lines. "Miss I'm not feeling to well can I go home?" Ryou asked. "What's wrong?" She asked. "I rather not say. Bye." Ryou said. "Wait Ryou. Have someone escort you." The teacher said. "I don't like anyone in here. I can go on my own." Ryou said. "I'll be very happy to go with him." Joey offered. "There Ryou a new friend see you tomorrow." The teacher said. Joey pushed Ryou outside and started beating on him. "You walk home on your own bitch I'm not escorting no nerd. Thanks for helping me skip school." Joey said hitting Ryou and walking away. Ryou started limping again and limped home. He had napped his time home and when he woke up he noticed Bakura in his room. _What's he doing here_? Bakura opened Ryou's closet and pulled out his book bag. He grabbed the note from his book bag and started opening it. "Get your hands off my stuff." Ryou said snatching the letter and startling Bakura. "I want to read it." Bakura said. "Well it's mine. Get out of my room." Ryou ordered. "Don't boss me around." Bakura said angrily. "Fine." Ryou said walking up the stairs to Bakura's room and locking it. "Get out of my room!" Bakura yelled banging on the door. "No." Ryou said calmly. Bakura picked the lock and flung the door open. "You're dead now Ryou!" Bakura yelled. He saw the window open and thought he'd maybe jumped out. He walked outside and saw Ryou sitting in front of the door. "That was stupid." Bakura said. "L-leave me alone." Ryou said sniffing. Ryou got up and went for a stroll on the sidewalk. "Hey I saw you a few hours ago. I thought you didn't feel well." Joey said coming up from behind Ryou. "I'm ready Joey. Go beat me up." Ryou said. Joey did as he was told and dropped Ryou in the fountain at the park. "Thanks I had fun we should do it again sometime." Joey said walking away laughing. Ryou coughed water and saw a note at the edge of the fountain.

_Hey Ryou._

_I'm sorry about the whole thing with your father. There are still a lot of people that love you and want to take care of you. Don't ever forget that. Today's' Wednesday Ryou. Remember always be on the lookout…the most unexpected people could be looking out for you. Be aware of whose around you. Please holdout Ryou. Don't give up on yourself. Everything will be made clear eventually._

_Your friend,_

_Anonymous _

"I'd like to know who's sending me these letters." Ryou said climbing out of the fountain and pocketing it. He didn't go to school the next day and instead stayed at the fountain Joey tossed him in. "Dude, where's Ryou I didn't see him today?" Joey asked Bakura after school. "I don't know…I didn't see him at home either. Maybe he left." Bakura said balancing his pencil on his nose. "Maybe someone killed him before me. No!" Joey said disappointed. "Maybe. I'm going home now…maybe I'll see him there. I'll punch him for you." Bakura said walking home.

"Ryou…you home? It's Bakura." Bakura said tossing his books on the couch. "Ryou? Is that you?" Someone asked. "Who's here?" Bakura asked. "It's your dad Ryou." Ryou's dad said coming out from the hallway. "What! You're not supposed to be here!" Bakura shouted. "You're not Ryou…are you?" His dad asked. "Maybe." Bakura said. Ryou's dad stared in Bakura's eyes and shook his head. "You're not Ryou. You have a vengeful look in your eyes…opposite of my son's eyes. Where is my son?" His dad asked. "I don't know and I don't care." Bakura said. "Yes you do." Ryou's dad said. "No…I don't." Bakura repeated. "You may say that…but you don't mean it. Surely you care about my son. I demand to know where he is before I call the police and let them get it out of you." Ryou's dad said. "I don't know. Really I don't. He didn't turn up after last night." Bakura said sadly. "I need to know where my son is. I'm not staying here for a long time. I could get fired. They all think I'm in the ancient Chinese ruins. Please help me whoever you are." Ryou's dad begged. "I can't. He's…mad at me." Bakura said. "You have to help me please! I'm begging you. I have to leave in less than an hour." Ryou's dad continued begging. Bakura sighed. _(Bakura)-Ryou…where are you? ……… (Bakura)-Answer me Ryou! Please your father is looking for you. ……………. _Bakua sighed again. "He's not answering me." Bakura said. "Th-thank you for trying. I…have to go now. I can't risk my job. Thank you and goodbye. Give my son my love and goodbye." Ryou's dad said sadly and walking out. "Ryou where are you?" Bakura asked himself as he watched Ryou's dad drive away.

He heard someone come up the opposite end of the stairs. It was Ryou. He was beaten up and had ripped clothes. "Ryou. Where were you! I was worried about you." Bakura said running up to him and hugging him. He quickly let go and blushed. "Your…your dad came by. He was looking for you. Why didn't you respond to me?" Bakura asked. Ryou stayed quiet. "Are you ok?" Bakura asked watching Ryou tremble. "I want to go home. I don't want to go to school. All the kids make fun of me. Please don't make me go." Ryou said beginning to cry. "You're not going to school. You're in front of your house Ryou." Bakura said. "You always tell me that. I want to go home all the little kids…they're mean to me and make fun of my hair." Ryou cried sitting down. Bakura sat down next to him and hugged him. "I mean it Ryou you're home. I…I don't like seeing you cry stop crying." Bakura said stroking his hair. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I disobeyed you and screamed and cried. I'll never do it again. I'm sorry." Ryou continued crying. "You're just sad that's all. Don't cry." Bakura said smiling at him. "No. No I don't trust you. You're being nice…it…it'll bite me later. You'll turn mean again. I'm not trusting you. Stop." Ryou cried getting away from Bakura. "Ryou…" Bakura said trailing off when Ryou closed the door to the apartment.

Bakura walked towards the school and saw Joey and his gang of friends and Marik. "Bakura. Perfect! Come here." Joey said. "Listen Joey…stop hurting Ryou. He's miserable. I…I don't like seeing him like that. It tells me what a bad Yami I've been. I don't want you to hurt Ryou anymore. If you hurt him again I'll be forced to take action. You're hurting him too much for someone who's being jumped it sure looks like he was in a fist and knives fight. Stop it." Bakura said. "You're…chickening out on us? We…we just told you. We can't let you go back home…you'll tell him and then we'll never get to get rid of him. Sorry Bakura…we're keeping you hostage." Joey said. "No. I'm going home. Ryou needs me now." Bakura said walking away from them.

He walked back home and opened Ryou's door silently. "Together doesn't feel right at all. Together…together we'll build a wall… and together holding hands we'll fall." Ryou sang with a trembling voice. Bakura walked silently towards Ryou and squatted behind him. Ryou sniffed and sighed and turned around to get up when he saw Bakura behind him. "What…what do you want?" Ryou asked. "I want you to stop crying. Crying is not going to solve anything. Get your books ready. You're going to school with me tomorrow and you're going to ignore everyone and not get mad. You're going to have a decent meal with me and have a good time with me at school tomorrow not having to worry about anyone. It's just you and me tomorrow. We're in empty classes being taught math and all that boring stuff. Everyone else…forget them…they're gone." Bakura said. "And…and you're gone too." Ryou said walking away from Bakura. "Dammit." Bakura said sadly throwing himself on Ryou's bed. "Why do I always have to screw up? Instead of laughing…I could've helped him. I've lost the closet thing I ever had to a real friend." Bakura said sniveling and falling asleep. "He's sleeping in my bed." Ryou said walking into his room later that night. He gathered his books and pushed Bakura to the opposite side of his bed. Ryou laid down with his eyes open thinking till it was morning. Bakura woke up and leaned over Ryou to see the time and to see if he was awake. "Good…good morning." Bakura said. Ryou stayed quiet. "Did you sleep at all last night? I'm sorry I took your bed." Bakura said. Ryou stayed quiet and fought with himself trying not to close his eyes. "You can't stay quiet forever." Bakura said. Ryou got up from his bed and while getting his books tipped over from tiredness. "Maybe you should get some sleep Ryou. I'll…wake you up when it's time to go." Bakura said helping Ryou up. Ryou pulled away from Bakura and continued packing his books in his book bag. "I give up." Bakura said going into the kitchen. While Bakura ate breakfast, Ryou walked out of the house to go to school. "I can't let him go to school alone." Bakura said eating quickly and packing his book bag and as soon as he was done he ran after Ryou.

"There's…gloomy weather today." Bakura said trying to start a conversation. Ryou stayed quiet looking as sad and as serious as ever. "Back in Egypt bad weather predicted bad fortune on all people. Something bad is going to happen today is what I mean." Bakura said. Ryou tripped himself and felt Bakura grab him before he fell. "You sure you don't want to go home? You can barely walk. You're so tired." Bakura said. Ryou pulled away and walked on ahead. Bakura sighed and followed Ryou into the building. "Hey Ryou." The class said in unison when he walked in. Ryou took his seat and rested his head on the table. He felt something pass their hand back and forth on his back and turned his head. "What's up Ryou? I haven't talked to you in so long! I've missed you sexy. I got snickers you want a bite? The snickers people gave it to me because I was such a hot model." Marik said smiling. Ryou turned his head away from Marik and gave a trembled sigh. "Alright…I get it be that way. See you later sexy." Marik said. A note landed on his desk and he turned his head again thinking it might be Bakura. _He's in the bathroom. I wonder who…it could be._

_Hey Ryou, _

_I guess you're not doing well. Today's the big day. ………._

The rest was in smudges. "Hey Ryou." Joey said softly. "Um…Ryou…someone talked some…sense into me and I went to the counselor. I'm really sorry Ryou. I didn't know I was hurting you this bad. Why…why didn't you tell me anything?" "Wait…I know…I wouldn't listen. I'm really sorry. I wish I could take my punches back. I made you something." Joey said passing him a drawing of two stick people. "Truce Ryou. I made you something else. It's outside. You'll like it. It was Tea's idea. You…want…to…see…it?" Joey asked nervously. "Sure." Ryou finally spoke. Joey smiled happily and grabbed Ryou's arm. "Hey Bakura!" Marik said happily. Bakura hid what he was doing and paid full attention to Marik. "What were you doing?" Marik asked. "Um…homework." Bakura lied pulling out a blank worksheet. "That was so hard!" Marik said looking at the worksheet. "Ryou got it." Bakura said. "Well Ryou's a dumb geek." Marik said. "No he's not. He's just smart. I wish he would forgive me. He's so…afraid of me. I'd be afraid too if I was getting treated the way I was treating him." Bakura said sadly. "He'll get over it." Marik said. "Where is Ryou?" Bakura asked. "I believe he went to the bathroom last time I spoke with him." Marik said. A few minutes passed and that's when Bakura realized Joey wasn't there either. "Marik you bitch! You lied to me! Joey's off killing Ryou!" Bakura yelled. "I know. I was the decoy." Marik said flipping a page through a magazine smiling. "He's probably dead already." He added. "Where is he!" Bakura shouted. "That's for me to know and for you to find out." Marik said.

Bakura ran around the school interrupting all the classes and asking for Ryou or Joey. Bakura started panicking and ran outside where he heard laughing. Ryou was swimming in his own little pool of blood as Joey raised his knife high. He growled angrily and ran tackling Joey down. "You touched him! I told you not to touch him! He's not gonna be the one dead…it's you! I'll make you beg for mercy Wheeler!" Bakura yelled punching Joey hard. Joey stabbed Bakura's arm and felt himself get thrown on the ground. "You're dead Joey. Not only did you disobey me, you also hurt me! No one touches Ryou or me. I want you to go away! I want you to move so far away I don't even know you exist. If I see you again…I'll kill you personally." Bakura said threateningly. Joey was helped up by his posse and walked off with their help.

"Ryou are you still alive? Please say you are. Please speak to me. I'm really sorry Ryou. I'm sorry I treated you like a jerk and a loser. I'm sorry I beat you more than what you already were. I…I threw those little notes at you. I did it to protect you. Joey's was gonna kill you. I can't lose you yet. We haven't even celebrated _my_ birthday yet. Don't go Ryou. If you don't die on my, I promise I'll always be nice to you and protect you and…and love you like the friend I wish to be with you." Bakura said crying. "You promise?" Ryou asked weakly and smiling. "Yes." Bakura said smiling back. "Ok…I won't die on you yet. Only because I like you too much to see you suffer. Why let both of us suffer when only one can?" Ryou asked still smiling. "You won't suffer anymore Ryou. I promise and…and I'd never break a promise to you." Bakura said hugging him. "Thanks Bakura." Ryou said teary. "Let's go home Ryou…I have a lot to tell you." Bakura said lifting Ryou up and taking him home.

Well…I think I'm done. See I did it! This was for one of my hyper buddies. It's funny she's the only one that reviews for this story…it's kind sad…is it that bad that no one else reads it? I doubt this story will be over…I got new ideas! Someone might be happy now. R&R please. (You know what pisses me off…I don't know if it happens to you but…like it happens to me a lot. When you write a story you publish it the first day…and then the reviews you get…are the amount you'll get for that story in like…forever! Is it cause I suck in writing?) By the way…happy belated B-day Sami! I like wrote you a really long review. This is your b-day present.


	5. Of course it's not the end!

Leaves off at when "Bakura as taking Ryou home after Ryou's near death experience" (I like those words…near death experience. Lol hehehe)

Bakura lifted Ryou up the stairs and placed him on the couch when they got home. "You were really throwing me those letters?" Ryou asked. "Um…yea. I was throwing them at you…to give you a sign. Obviously you're too slow and you didn't get them. At least when I told you to go home really fast you did." Bakura said. "I'm not slow! You…weren't being specific. I didn't even know it was you." Ryou said. "Well that's because Bakura always has to look stupid and natural. That thing with the bubble and me choking…classic. Going to the bathroom…genuine. No one thinks as fast as me." Bakura said cockily. "Then why'd you beat me?" Ryou asked. Bakura stayed quiet. "Wow…Ryou that cut really looks bad." Bakura said trying to change the conversation. "Is it because you wanted you?" Ryou asked becoming angry. "Ryou…no please don't get mad at me." Bakura begged. "I don't know. Why don't you _beat_ me and convince me not to get mad at you." Ryou said. "Ryou please be reasonable. I…I don't know why I did that." Bakura said scratching his nose. "You're lying!" Ryou shouted. "No…" Bakura said putting his hand in front of his mouth. "Tell me the truth Bakura." Ryou said looking sadly at him. "It's…it's just how I am. I keep forgetting who I'm hurting and…I act before thinking. I'm sorry." Bakura explained. "Ok. I believe you now." Ryou said hugging Bakura. "There's a lot of important stuff I need to tell you Ryou…so I suggest you get comfortable in the bathroom." Bakura said. "Why the bathroom?" Ryou asked. "I have to clean you up I'm not gonna let that blood dry on you." Bakura said dragging Ryou to the bathroom and sitting him on the sink.

"Is it serious?" Ryou asked with a worried look. "Pretty serious." Bakura said bending down and looking in the cabinet. "Is it something about you?" Ryou asked staring at Bakura's back. "No…it's more about you." Bakura said pulling up a chair and starting with Ryou's legs. "Well…go on…tell me." Ryou said. "Well…Marik…you know…he…um…he…" Bakura struggled for the right words. "Yes?" Ryou said. "Marik's not really your…friend. He was kind of being a hypocrite to you. He doesn't really…like you either. He was with Joey's plan to kill you to make it clearer." Bakura said. Ryou sighed sadly. "He…he had me fooled." Ryou said teary. "Why does everyone…hate me?" He asked sniveling. "Listen Ryou! Ignore everyone else! You don't need them! Once you're out of that school what are the odds you'll ever see them again! The only thing that should be important is that I like you and you can always come to me for anything." Bakura said with his hands on Ryou's shoulders. "Yea but…you say that now…what if we get into a fight…who will I have then?" Ryou asked teary. "Me. I'll still listen to you." Bakura said tightening his grip on Ryou's shoulders. "You say that now…but let's say you do something that gets me mad or I do something that gets you mad…you'll probably go off pissed off and…and you'll start hurting me again." Ryou said sniffing. "Ok Ryou. I promise…that if we fight I will not lay a finger on you." Bakura swore. Ryou looked down unsure if he should believe Bakura. "I'd never break a promise to you Ryou." Bakura said knowing Ryou's expression. "I still don't know." Ryou said. "Is it because you don't trust me?" Bakura asked. Ryou stayed quiet. "I…I want to go to the mall. Come with me please." Ryou said jumping off the sink. Bakura sighed and threw down the blanket he was using roughly on the floor.

They walked to the mall in silence and when they got there they saw Marik. "Hey guys. Bakura can I talk to you?" Marik asked. "What?" Bakura said. "It's a secret." Marik said. "I'm sure Ryou can hear." Bakura said. "I'd rather him not." Marik said taking Bakura away from Ryou. "I thought he was dead." Marik whispered. "Well you thought wrong. I saved him. I don't want you hanging around him Marik or me. I'm tired of you and you being a hypocrite to Ryou. Drop it he knows already I told him and he despises you as much as I do. So move along." Bakura said. "But…but wait…I no. I'm sorry." Marik apologized grabbing Bakura's arm. "I don't want you to hate. I…I don't have any friends either. I thought…if I obeyed Joey he'd be my friend." Marik said sadly. "Don't fall for his crap Ryou. He's lying." Bakura whispered. "Then what about Booby and Janet and Bob?" Ryou asked. "Those aren't my friends. I don't even like them…I just talk to them because…no one else wants to talk to me. I thought by teaming up with Joey it would make me popular and get everyone to like me and I'd have tons of friends. Now everyone just ignores me." Marik said sadly. "That's a sad story Marik, but I'm wiping it with my ass let's go Ryou." Bakura said. "You can hang out with us Marik. But you have to promise no more funky business or being mean and backstabbing me later." Ryou said. "I promise. I'm good at keeping promises. Like this one time Ishizu told me to promise not to tell anyone she once had lice. I—gasps—no I didn't say it! Ishizu doesn't have lice." Marik said panicking and covering his mouth. "It's ok I won't tell anyone." Ryou said smiling. "Ishizu had lice oh my god she never told me." One of Ishizu's friends said passing them by. "I see you're good at keeping promises you can hang with us Marik." Ryou said. "Thank you Ryou! Thank you, you won't regret it!" Marik said hugging him. _Stupid Ryou! He always has to be so nice with everyone. Now I have tag-a-long Marik tagging a long everywhere we go…now I'll never get to be alone with Ryou._ Bakura sighed. "Let's go to the food court I'm starving." Ryou said poking Bakura out of his trance.

"Let's see...McDonalds…Pollo loco…or Taco Bell?" Ryou suggested. "Pollo loco! Pollo loco! Pollo loco!" Marik screamed happily. "I've never been there. Is it good?" Ryou asked. "Yea watch this we'll get free food." Marik said. "Pollo loco…Hilda may I take your order?" Hilda said. "Yea…I…can get my sister to go out with you." Marik said leaning on the table. "I'm a girl." Hilda said. "So…?" Marik asked. "What do you want?" Hilda asked. "I want a crazy chicken." Marik said. "We don't have that." Hilda said. "God dammit." Marik said. "What do _you_ want?" Hilda asked looking at Ryou. "Me?" Ryou said pointing to himself. "No the guy behind you." She said sarcastically. "Yea I want everything." Bakura said. "What! Bakura you don't have that money." Ryou said. "Marik's getting us free food." Bakura said smiling at Marik. "Um…I'll go out with you…for free food." Marik said. "I have a boyfriend." Hilda said. "Oh what's that! Your boyfriend's cheating on you! How sad I'm available even if you do look like a boy." Marik said. Hilda looked at him in shock. "That's 2,200 dollars." Hilda said. "Marik it's all yours." Bakura said walking to a table. "Ryou…he'll go out with you." Marik said. "No. I'm married." Hilda said. "You said you had a boyfriend." Ryou said. "Shut up kid." Hilda said. "Bakura don't you touch that food yet!" Marik yelled. "Oh well…I did." Bakura called out. "How about…I make you a star?" Marik suggested. "I'm listening." Hilda said. Marik threw a snickers at her. "Ow." She said lowly. "Where's the limo? Where's the limo!" Marik screamed. "Listen I have customers waiting." Hilda said. "Um…" Marik said thinking. "Pay me." Hilda ordered. "Run Ryou! Run!" Marik screamed running away. "Wait Marik…Bakura's still eating." Ryou said. "Call the police." Hilda said. Ryou groaned and passed her his credit card. "He owes me 2,200 bucks." Ryou said.

Ryou walked around the mall and he saw Joey. "Oh no! I thought Bakura told him to get lost." Ryou said turning away and hoping he didn't see him. "Ryo-o-o-o-ou! Come here!" Joey called. _Should I run…or go see what he wants? _"Ryou. Hey what's up?" Joey said friendly. "I…I…um…I'm good." Ryou said backing away. "That's great. I see you've recovered." Joey said. "Y-yea…I have." Ryou said nervously. "Well I hear my Yami I should go." He said. "See you later Ryou." Joey said. "I'm…I'm…clean…no bruises…good." Ryou sighed walking back to the food court. He walked towards and sat down watching Bakura attack a chicken wing. "I thought you didn't like chicken." Ryou said resting his head in his hands. "I don't I'm just starving." Bakura said hungrily. _Offer me something I'm hungry too. _Ryou stared at Bakura eating his food. "What?" Bakura asked with his mouth full. "Um…nothing." Ryou said blushing. "You want…a chicken wing?" Bakura asked. "Yea!" Ryou said scrambling n the bag. _I love his patience. How he does it I don't know. All I know is that he better not touch that chicken sandwich. _Ryou ate his fill and sighed. "That was good." He said smiling. "You didn't eat anything." Bakura said. "I did I ate 5 chicken wings." Ryou said. "Wow. There's dinner too." Bakura said sarcastically. "I don't have a big appetite." Ryou said. "Eat something else and I'll be pleased please." Bakura said. Ryou grabbed a fry and ate it. "Ok." Ryou said. Bakura grabbed all the bags and shoved them in the trash. "What do you want to do?" Ryou asked. "Guys! I'm back! I went shopping! I bought a new purple T! It's so cute. Anyway…let's do something fun." Marik said walking around in circles.

They walked around the mall until they reached the mall directory. "Bakura…truth or dare." Marik said. "Dare." Bakura said. "I dare you to slap the next girl you sees ass." Marik said. "Alright." Bakura said. They walked round and Bakura saw an old lady. Marik giggled. "Get going Bakura." He said smiling widely. Bakura groaned and slapped the old ladies ass walking by really fast. Marik laughed. "Ok now you Marik truth or dare." Bakura said. "Dare." Marik said confidently. "I dare you to tell the next girl you see that she has implants." Bakura said snickering. "Alright." Marik said. He walked in front of a girl whose shirt said "Guess" Marik stared a while at the word guess. "Implants." He said to the girl. The girl slapped him and walked away folding her arms. "You guys are mean." Ryou said. "Live a little Ryou." Bakura said slapping his back. "Ok…you're next Ryou truth or dare." Marik said. "Truth." Ryou said. "Boo." Bakura said. "Ok fine…dare." Ryou said changing his mind. "Yay! Ok…I dare you to kiss Bakura…in front of…that girl." Marik said laughing. "No!" Ryou said blushing. "Come on Ryou what are the odds you'll ever see that girl again?" Marik asked. "Well…I don't wanna kiss Bakura…that's weird." Ryou said still blushing. "Well you're doing it! You were dared! Now do it!" Marik ordered pushing Ryou in front of the girl he said had implants. "No these are not implants." The girl said. Ryou fidgeted and looked at the girl and then at Bakura. "Just go Ryou." Bakura said. Ryou kissed Bakura quickly and watched the girl's reaction. "They made me!" Ryou screamed running away. "He's just shy, ignore him." Bakura said to the girl. "By the way…nice implants." He said laughing and walking off. "Did he do it?" Marik asked. "He missed be by a mile…meaning he kissed air." Bakura said. "What a cheater where is he?" Marik asked. "He ran off." Bakura said. "He probably went home. Let's go." Marik said walking out of the mall.

On they're way back to the apartment they ran into Ishizu. "Hey Marik." She looked at Bakura. "Anonymous." She said. "It's Bakura sister. Why do you think all my friends names are anonymous?" Marik asked. "It's because she doesn't know their name stupid." Bakura said chewing on a straw. "Finally Marik you picked up a smart friend." Ishizu said. "Smart? He's not smart." Marik said. "Shut up Marik." Bakura said. "You're cooking dinner today Marik. If I hear your stupid Yami criticize my food one more time he's going to the dog pound." Ishizu said. "Aww! But he loves you sister. He wants to hug you. He wants to squeeze you. He wants to kiss you." Marik said in singsong. "Shut up!" Ishizu said blushing. "My Yami's not considered your brother so you can like him. And you can squeeze him and you can hug him and you can kiss him and you can hahahehehehoo." Marik said giggling. "Wink…wink." He added. "You're so disgusting." Ishizu said walking away. "I didn't know you had a Yami." Bakura said. "Where've you been?" Marik asked walking up the stairs. "I dunno you never talk about him." Bakura said. "He's not all that important." Marik said opening the door. "No…his names Bakura. Yea Marik's with me too. Marik's stupid? Why do you say that?" They heard Ryou say. "Shh. Shh." Marik said tiptoeing near Ryou's door. "Uh-huh? I'll see you later then. Ok. Ok. Ok…? Bye!" Ryou said hanging up the phone. He walked outside and saw Marik and Bakura sitting on the couch. "Hey guys. Sorry…I ran out on you." Ryou said. "Cheater! You kissed the air!" Marik said. "I…I didn't want to I told you. It would seem weird." Ryou said. "So…Ryou who were…you talking to?" Bakura asked. "Um…I was talking to…um…my teacher." Ryou lied. "Don't lie to me." Bakura said. "A friend." Ryou said. "What's his name?" Bakura asked. "What is this 20 questions? He's my friend." Ryou said walking to the refrigerator. "What are you hiding?" Bakura asked. Marik grabbed a bag of popcorn and watched. "Nothing. I'm not hiding anything." Ryou said. "Then why can't you tell me?" Bakura asked. "Because it's not important." Ryou replied. "Whatever Ryou." Bakura said. "Hey! Hey! Where's the screaming and the fighting!" Marik asked. "Not now Marik." Bakura said walking away. "I'll see you later Marik. I'm going out. See you later tonight Bakura." Ryou said closing the door behind him.

Bakura growled. "Why does he do that! He makes me so…grrr!" Bakura growled angrily. "Someone's jealous." Marik said smiling. "I am not!" Bakura said stubbornly. "Yes you are. I'm sure he'll be ok. He's a big boy Bakura. He's 18." Marik said. "15 where the hell are you? Lala land?" Bakura asked. "Maybe." Marik said smiling. "Whatever. He should at least be able to tell me where he's going or who he's seeing. What if he's seeing I dunno a rapist?" Bakura said. "My Yami's a rapist." Marik said. "No he's not." Bakura said. "How do you know?" Marik asked. "I dunno because if he looks like you why the hell would he go off raping…you're ugly." Bakura said. "Meany I'm not ugly all the girls like me." Marik said proudly. "Then why don't you have a girlfriend or girls that are your friend?" Bakura asked smirking. "I…I…I'm…taking a break." Marik said confused. "I saw that on friends." He added. "Well…that didn't make sense. Anyway…I want you to do me a favor Marik…I want you to follow Ryou." Bakura said. "No kiss my ass he trusts me I'm not breaking our trust. You on the other foot… "It's other hand Marik." Bakura interrupted. "You on the other _hand_ he doesn't trust you." Marik said. "How do you know he just went up to you and said _I don't trust Bakura_?" Bakura asked. "No…but it seems like it. You follow him…I think you should trust him he's smart to know who he has to hang out with." Marik said. "Whatever…he better be home early…that's all I'm saying." Bakura said folding his arms and sighing.

Ryou walked over to the museum and opened the double doors. "Hey Ryou. What's up?" Ishizu asked greeting him. "Fine…is Marik's Yami home?" Ryou asked. "Yea he's in the room getting dressed. It's about time he got out of that room." Ishizu said. "Is there anything I should…like be aware of?" Ryou asked. "Well…let him pick where he wants to eat if you say you want…Taco bell…he'll reject it and start complaining. That's basically it." Ishizu said. "Oh…and he eats…a lot." She added. "He must be…fat then." Ryou said smiling. "Hey…I just see like…little boobs on him that's it. I don't really look at him or not. They could be pecks…but they look like boobs…I could be wrong." Ishizu said dusting away her cabinet. "I saw someone that looked a lot like you today Ryou. His names Bakura. Seems nice." She said. _If you only knew. _"Oh yea he's my Yami just like Marik has a Yami." Ryou said. "Ooh." Ishizu said. A bedroom door flung up and Yami Marik came out of his room wearing his usual get-up. The cape black shirt and black pants. (Rocker whoo!) "You must be Ryou. Hi. I'm Yami Marik." Yami Marik said sticking out his hand. "H-hi." Ryou said nervously. "Have fun you two I'm sure you'll have a blast." Ishizu said laughing and skipping away.

"Where are we going?" Yami Marik asked with a snarl in his voice. "Um…where ever you would like to go." Ryou said nicely. "Ok…you sound totally different on the phone. You…looking at you…you're not a badass are you? You don't look it. You look like a saint. Change your face." Yami Marik said. "Oh…um I can't…I was born with this face." Ryou said. "Whatever…just don't pull any nice things on me. Now…pick somewhere to go before I get up and ditch you." Yami Marik ordered. _Well…he sure isn't nice. Sounded nice over the phone. I'll just show him a good time. Give Ishizu a break. Maybe…he won't be all that bad. _"Where do you want to go?" Ryou asked. "I want you to pick did you not hear me?" Yami Marik asked with an attitude. "Movies?" Ryou suggested. "What am I your date? Hell fuck no I'm not going to no movies." Yami Marik said folding his arms. "They're playing good movies today. They have all type…drama…action, comedy." Ryou said. "I'm up for a laugh. It better make me laugh." Yami Marik said.

They went to the movies and went to the concession stand to buy popcorn and yummy foods. Ryou noticed when they had entered and started watching the movie for a couple of hours Yami Marik had not even twitched a smile. _I hope he doesn't hurt me for not laughing._ He went to reach for some of Yami Marik's popcorn and squealed when his hand got slapped. "This is mine get your own." Yami Marik said greedily. "S-sorry." Ryou apologized. The movie was almost ending and Yami Marik still hadn't laughed. Ryou running out of options laughed very loudly at the credits. "Look at all the names how hilarious!" He said laughing. Yami Marik covered his face and started talking to the person next to him. "Dude turn off your forehead!" Some fat guy screamed. "You got beef fatty! I'll take you on right here right now." Yami Marik said standing up and dropping his soda on Ryou. "Bring it 3 eyes." The fat guy said. Yami Marik pulled out his rod and sent him to the shadow realm. "Well…I'm happy. Let's go kid." He said tugging at Ryou's shirt. "My names Ryou." Ryou said. "Yea yea whatever." Yami Marik said.

"It's getting pretty late." Ryou said looking at his watch. "It's 10:30 that's not late." Yami Marik said. "I promised Bakura I wouldn't be home late." Ryou said. "So…? He won't care if you break that promise." Yami Marik said. "Yea he would." Ryou said. "Then just bend it a little. Come on I know a fun place to go. Ever been wasted?" Yami Marik asked. "As in drunk…no. I don't drink. I'm only 15." Ryou said. "That's it? I thought you were older. Well…doesn't matter I can get whatever I want. Let's go someplace get something to drink and you can go home." Yami Marik said. "No…sounds like a bad idea. Bakura would get really mad if he found out I drunk alcohol." Ryou said. "Bakura this, Bakura that. Who cares? Just have a sip try it and we can go. I'm sure if you drink a sip you won't totally go crazy. Like me I can drink however much I want and I'll be as normal as ever. But then again I have no sanity. But that's ok." Yami Marik said proudly. "Well…ok. I guess…I could live a little. See what it taste like." Ryou said smiling. "Good choice let's go." Yami Marik said.

They stopped by a little bar with a big sign on the door. "Must be…18 years or older to enter this bar…if any younger we shall call the police and have you arrested. Thank you." Ryou read. "I come in here all the time. I'll get you something you just stay out here." Yami Marik said leaving him outside. _I don't know if I really want to do this. _He stood outside a couple of minutes and constantly looked at his watch. "It's 11:45 Bakura's gonna skin me." Ryou said nervously. "I'm back. Sorry I took long. Here." Yami Marik said passing him a small cup. "That's a lot." Ryou said sniffing it. "Stop complaining. You'll be fine. Trust me." Yami Marik said hiccupping. Ryou drank from his small cup and gagged. "Ew it's gross." He said. "No it's not. You just don't have it's acquired taste yet once you drink it a while it will be like water for you." Yami Marik said. "I think this will be my last. That was pretty strong are you sure I'll be ok?" Ryou asked rubbing his head. "If you feel bad you can stay at my house and wait till you feel better then you can go home." Yami Marik said. "I should get home now…it's almost 12:00 he's going to kill me." Ryou said. He kissed Yami Marik's cheek and thought about what he did. "Ok I'm not feeling good seriously. Just pretend I never did that." Ryou said walking away in embarrassment.

_Bakura's gonna skin me…I wish I had a mint. I hope he's asleep. My head hurts. I'm never listening to Yami Marik again. For something so small…it was really strong. I hope Bakura doesn't notice._ He opened the door silently to his house and saw Marik sleeping on the couch. "Well…someone's staying over." Ryou whispered tiptoeing to his room. He shut the door and pulled off his shirt. "Thank god he wasn't awake." Ryou said walking into the bathroom and brushing his teeth. He walked out of the bathroom when he was done and sat on his bed. "I do feel pretty bad not telling him I got home or disobeying him." He said laying down. "Why don't you tell me now?" Bakura asked turning on the light. Ryou gave a small scream and put a hand on his chest. "You…scared me." Ryou said. "Not as much as you scared me! Home at 12! What's wrong with you! I thought something happened to you!" Bakura started screaming. "What did I miss!" Marik asked rushing in. "I'm sorry…I was having fun." Ryou said. "Well…you could have…called…or something." Bakura said. "I'm really sorry Bakura." Ryou apologized. "Sorry is not cutting it this time mister. You are grounded." Bakura said. "Did I say it right?" He asked Marik. "Good job Bakura you'd make the perfect father." Marik said. "You can't ground me. I'm not grounded." Ryou said. "And he'd make the perfect kid. Stubborn and disobedient." Marik said. "Ok maybe you're not grounded but you can tell me where you were or…I'll do something." Bakura said. "What?" Ryou asked. "You won't be able to watch TV, go outside or talk on the phone for 3 weeks." Bakura said. "I'm not your son Bakura." Ryou said. "So…you're my friend." Bakura said. "Friends don't do that to each other." Ryou said. "Well this friend does." Bakura retorted. "Well I don't care I don't have to tell you everything." Ryou said. "I'd like it if you did." Bakura said. "This is getting good." Marik said petting his stuffed animal pooch. "Well…it's my life and I don't have to tell you everything that goes on in it." Ryou said folding his arms. Bakura growled angrily and went to slap Ryou when he remembered his promise.

"Tell me where you were." Bakura ordered calmly. "No." Ryou replied. Bakura growled impatiently. "Tell me!" He screamed slapping Ryou. "You…you hurt me. You promised you wouldn't hurt me anymore. See I told you." Ryou said. "I had to you're not cooperating" Bakura said. "You want to know where I was? You want to know so badly? Alright. I went to the movies with my friend and came back home…the end." Ryou said. "A movie is not 3 hours long 1 and half hours long perhaps but not 3." Bakura said. "Leave me alone!" Ryou screamed. He groaned in pain and rubbed his head. "What's the matter?" Bakura asked angrily. "I have a headache. Leave." Ryou said. "My Yami gets those a lot." Marik said. "Well he didn't get one when we…ow. My head." Ryou said trying to cover up what he said. "When you what?" Bakura asked suspiciously. "Go away you're irritating my headache." Ryou said. "Who is this friend of yours?" He asked. "None of your business." Ryou replied.

The phone began to ring. "What?" Bakura asked rudely. "Ryou and me are talking who is this?" He asked. "Yami Marik? Since when did you know Ryou?" Bakura asked. "Give me that phone!" Ryou ordered snatching it. "Hello! You shut up! I don't know you! Stupid…" Ryou said missing the receiver. "Ryou…you better answer all my questions." Bakura said angrily. "You…you shut up! You pony!" Ryou screamed. "Pony?" Bakura said confused. Ryou shook his head. "Go ride a horse and get away from Marik." He said. He fell to the floor and started crying. "No one likes me! Why doesn't Marik like me!" He cried. "What the fuck is he talking about?" Bakura asked. The door opened quickly and Yami Marik stood looking at everyone. "Marik do you plan on coming home? By the way, Ryou left his keys in my house." Yami Marik said. "What relation does Ryou have with you?" Bakura asked narrowing his eyes. "Ah, you must be Bakura. He talks about you a lot." Yami Marik said. "Really? What does he say?" Bakura asked wanting to know. "Well…one thing you don't let him do anything. You got him on like…lock-down and he can't even drink what's wrong with you?" Yami Marik asked folding his arms. "Drink! He…didn't drink. Tell me he didn't." Bakura said. "Well…yea, but not a lot maybe a cup full. He'll be ok. Maybe a little woozy when he wakes up in the morning." Yami Marik said. "Did he ask…or did you give it to him?" Bakura asked. "Well…I got him a cup to try it he kept saying he wanted just one sip because he was to precautious about what you were going to do to him and he just drank the cup full. I personally thought he couldn't handle it…and I predicted right he's not doing to well. He'll be fine just watch him a little. Tell him when he's done crying…that I had an ok time with him. Bye. Let's go Marik." Yami Marik said dragging Marik out.

"Ryou I can't believe you! Wait till you wake up in the morning." Bakura said lifting Ryou off the floor. "Bakura…I…I don't feel good. Can you take care of me?" Ryou asked rubbing his stomach. Bakura groaned. "Now I can't watch TV all because you did something stupid. You go to sleep now. I have lot's of stuff to tell you in the morning." Bakura said tucking in Ryou. "But…I'm not tired yet. I don't want to go to sleep." Ryou said sitting up. "Count sheep's. Just go to sleep." Bakura said laying Ryou back down and sitting on a chair. "You're…you're not getting in with me?" Ryou asked. "What are you crazy?" Bakura asked laughing. Ryou sighed and turned away from Bakura. "One…two…three." He counted. Bakura stared at Ryou's back and sighed. "Ten…eleven…twelve…thirteen…fourteen." Ryou continued counting. "Alright Ryou. I'll get in with you." Bakura said laying down next to Ryou. "Yay!" Ryou said hugging Bakura. "Ok I'm in now go to sleep." Bakura said. "Are you going to scream at me tomorrow?" Ryou asked worried. "…Um…no. I'll go easy on you." Bakura said. "Thank you." Ryou said smiling. Ryou yawned and fell asleep snuggling with his Yami. "I hope this is temporary." Bakura groaned trying to get comfortable.

Marik came in their house the next morning and shook everyone awake annoyingly. "Wake up lovebirds I'm bored and I need someone to hang out with." He said. "Go away. I'm finally comfortable." Bakura said shooing Marik and putting the covers over his head. "It's Christmas!" Marik screamed. "What's a Christmas?" Bakura groaned. "The day you wake up let's go I'm bored!" Marik said annoyingly. "Go bother your Yami. We're bonding." Bakura said pulling Ryou closer to him. "Well…bond some other time when I'm not super bored." Marik said. Ryou sneezed and kicked Marik away from him. "Wake up! Please!" Marik begged. "Alright Marik. Ok you win." Bakura said drowsily getting out of bed. "Alright we're going to fun places today. Like the arcade and then we're ride a roller coaster and eating a lot of food." Marik said. "Sounds like fun." Bakura said dully. "Let's go" Marik said walking towards the door with Bakura following him. "We're gonna have fun today." Bakura said drowsily as Marik walked out before him. "Yep." Marik said. Bakura shut the door with the lock and left Marik outside. "Hey!" Marik screamed. "Hello. Goodbye." Bakura said going back to Ryou's room and crawling into bed. "It's like…6 in the morning." He said yawning. "Come here sleeping buddy." He said bringing what he thought was Ryou closer to him and hugging it. "That's not Ryou. Ryou where are you?" Bakura called out. He heard groaning from the bathroom and rattled the knob. "Ryou…open up." He said. Ryou opened the door and collapsed on Bakura. "You…ok?" Bakura asked. "No. I'm sick! I'm never listening to anyone ever again! I feel horrible! I have a test tomorrow and I can't miss school!" Ryou cried angrily. "That's what you get Ryou. Stop messing around and trying things you've never tried before. This cold is like…your torture for being home late and drinking." Bakura said tossing Ryou off him. "No! Why do you have to be so mean?" Ryou cried hugging Bakura again. "Listen…I'll be right back I need to step out for a bit. Just stay in bed and I'll come back in 15 minutes." Bakura said walking away.

"Well…I don't need Bakura. I'll make it on my own. He doesn't care about me anyway." Ryou said sniffing. He heard the door open and laid down in bed. "Hey Ryou! Finally someone's awake. Let's go out." Marik said. Ryou sniffed and covered his face with the blanket. "Someone's not feeling well. I know how to make you all better." Marik said smiling. "You do?" Ryou asked. "Yea! I'll need some puppets." Marik said going through Ryou's sock drawer. He cleared his throat. "Hello Ryou…I'm socky the sock puppet." Marik said in a squeaky voice. "Hi socky." Ryou said. "I'm going to make you all better with some…free style dancing!" Yay!" Marik/Socky cheered. Marik started free styling with the sock making Ryou chuckle. "Ok feel better?" He asked. "No." Ryou replied. "Medicine! Yes. I'll go get some." Marik said running into the kitchen. He rushed back in holding 2 bottles. "We've got your cherry medicine and Nyquil. Yay!" He said pouring both of them on different spoons. He gave the cherry medicine to Ryou and when it came time to the Nyquil he didn't open his mouth. "Nyquil makes me sleepy." Ryou said covering his mouth. "It's the whole point lot's of sleep makes you healthy now drink!" Marik screamed. "No!" Ryou screamed. "Drink it!" Marik shouted again. "No!" Ryou screamed loudly. Marik sat next to Ryou on the bed and squished his cheeks opening his mouth. "No!" Ryou muffled. "Marik! What the fuck are you doing to Ryou!" Bakura shouted angrily. "H-helping him." Marik said nervously. Ryou got out of bed and hid behind Bakura. "He was trying to make me go to sleep." Ryou said trembling. "But you have to go to sleep. It makes you healthier." Bakura said grabbing Ryou's hand. "No! Don't touch me!" Ryou screamed backing away from Bakura. "What's the matter?" Bakura asked. "Everyone is out to get me! All I wanted was a coloring book. Now I can't have it because all the trees died." Ryou cried. "Ok…someone's delirious." Bakura said. "Bakura doesn't care about me! That's why he left me." Ryou sniffed. "I'm right here Ryou." Bakura said kneeling down and rubbing his head. "You don't like me anymore." Ryou sniffed. "I'll leave you two to talk." Marik said walking out.

"Ryou you're just sick. Let me…take care of you." Bakura said. "You never did before so why start now?" Ryou asked snarling. "Because I like you Ryou. Why would I want you sick…you're a pest when you're not sick and you're a bigger pest when you are." Bakura said smiling at him. "Then why don't you just get rid of me? You don't need me anyway." Ryou said sadly. "What are you talking about Ryou? I do need you. Listen go to sleep and we'll discuss everything when you wake up and you're less woozy." He said tucking Ryou into bed and closing the door behind him. "I wonder why Ryou keeps asking these questions. I bet…I bet he thinks I still don't like him. I want him to know I do. But…how?" Bakura asked himself. He constantly checked up on Ryou until he fell asleep himself.

"Where's Bakura? I feel like bonding." Ryou said after he woke up. He stretched and walked to the kitchen and lifted Bakura's head that was resting on the table. "Bakura? Are you awake?" He asked poking Bakura's shoulder. Bakura rubbed his eyes and stared at Ryou. "Hello." Ryou said smiling. "You're awake. How…how are you feeling?" Bakura asked. "Wow...you actually care about my condition? I'm doing pretty good." Ryou said. "If…um…if it makes you feel better I was the one who um…" Bakura said nervously. "What?" Ryou asked staring into Bakura's eyes. "I…helped you…get better." Bakura said blushing a little. "You did? How come I don't remember it?" Ryou asked. "You were drunk." Bakura said chuckled. "No! No! No I wasn't!" Ryou said embarrassed. "All I wanted was a coloring book! Now I can't have it because all the trees died! Everyone is out to get me!" Bakura mimicked Ryou. Ryou groaned in embarrassment. "I can't believe it. You must think I'm a fool. You haven't even done something so stupid." Ryou said hiding his face with his hands. "I'll do something stupid eventually." Bakura said trying to cheer him up. "But it won't be as stupid as what I did. I probably thought I was a bird." Ryou said. "No…surprisingly you were acting normal and then…weird more normal than weird though." Bakura said. "You're not just saying that so you can make me happy are you?" Ryou asked. "Why would I want you happy if I don't care about your condition why would I care if you're happy?" Bakura asked turning way from Ryou and folding his arms. "Oh." Ryou sighed sadly. Bakura turned around and hugged Ryou. "Um…" Ryou said blushing. "I meant that Ryou…I want you to be happy and I wouldn't lie to you about something that made you sad. I'm being truthful." He said. Ryou slowly pushed Bakura away and stared at him. "What happened? You…didn't like my hug?" Bakura asked. "No. No I love your hug. Well…not love like loving like…um…what's the weather outside?" Ryou asked nervously and still blushing. "I don't know." Bakura replied. "Well then…let's take a walk in whatever weather we have." Ryou said grabbing Bakura's hand. He quickly let go of it and rushed outside without him. "You make everything so obvious Ryou." Bakura chuckled walking outside.

He saw Ryou leaning on the stair rails looking up at the sky. "What are you looking at?" Bakura asked. "The weather. It looks sunny…but it will rain later." Ryou said. "What are you psychic now?" Bakura asked chuckling. "No…I just know." Ryou said turning away from Bakura nervously and walking off rather quickly. _What's wrong with him? He's so nervous around me. _Bakura walked behind Ryou and grabbed his shoulders turning him around to face him. "I want you to do me a favor Ryou. I want you to look into my eyes." Bakura said. "W-why?" Ryou asked. "Just do it." Bakura ordered. Ryou looked into Bakura's eyes and turned away quickly blushing. "Are you nervous?" Bakura asked cocking an eyebrow. "No! I'm not! I…um…" Ryou stuttered blushing furiously. Bakura stared at Ryou. "Um…um…um." Ryou said fiddling with his shirt. "Get a room." Someone laughed. Bakura growled angrily and grabbed whoever said that. "Say it again!" Bakura said angrily. "It's just me! It's just me! Calm yourself! I have dance practice today! Don't hurt me! I was playing!" Marik cried. Bakura put Marik down. He sighed deeply. "Can't you take a joke? I was messing around." He said. "Well don't mess around like that. It's not funny." Bakura said. "I came to see how Ryou was doing my sister insisted we made a get well card…so…I brought it. I won't stay long…I have to practice my routine. Yea…belly dancing. We Egyptians are cool like that. Hot too. Rarr." Marik said smiling. "Do they have hot air in their head too? And do they look as stupid and ugly like you?" Bakura asked. "Of course not. We're hot just look at me. Maybe not Odion…he's a brute. But there's a lot of sexy people like me." Marik said. "You don't say?" Bakura asked taking Ryou's get well card. "Is Ryou inside?" Marik asked. "No he's right…he must have left. There's something wrong with him. He's very nervous around me." Bakura said. "Maybe…he likes you." Marik thought. "No not Ryou. But I've been thinking…" "Ah. Tell me later I got to go. Got to work on my belly dancing. Rarr! Hot. Like me." Marik said walking away complimenting himself.

Bakura walked along the sidewalk reading Ryou's get well card. He lifted his head and saw Ryou laughing with Yami Marik. _Oh sure he can laugh with Yami Marik but he can't even start a conversation with me. What does this guy have that I don't?_ "Hey Ryou. You…left me." Bakura said. "I'm sorry." Ryou apologized without looking at him. "This is…" "Yami Marik I know…we met." Bakura said glaring at him. "Dude don't give me hard looks. I haven't done anything to you." Yami Marik said. "Don't worry he looks at everyone like that." Ryou whispered to him. Bakura growled. "Ryou and me were going to the park. You want to come?" Yami Marik asked. "You make it sound like _you're_ his Yami. Well…back off! He's my vessel not yours." Bakura said pulling Ryou closer to him. "Oh I'm sorry I didn't know he was your property." Yami Marik said folding his arms. "Damn straight he is." Bakura said angrily. "No I'm not! I'm hanging out with my friend Bakura! I hang out with you all the time! I'll see you later. If you're coming come. If you're not that's ok too." Ryou said getting Bakura's hands off him and walking away with Yami Marik. Bakura realized what he did and slapped his head. "He tricked me! He wanted you to get mad at me!" He screamed. Ryou lifted his hand and shut Bakura up. Bakura groaned angrily and kicked the guy next to him. "He- "Don't mess with me!" Bakura yelled at him and then walking off to the park to keep an eye on Ryou.

He sat down on a bench when he got there and watched Ryou from a distance. He grumbled. _Stupid Yami Marik. I thought Ryou and me would hang out. He sold me out for his stupid new friend. I dunno…Yami Marik looks too weird. He looks like he wants something from Ryou. I could be wrong, but Yami Marik doesn't look like the type of person Ryou would hang out with. He'd look like he'd be a better buddy with me than him. _He sighed. _I just want Ryou here with me. Stupid…jacker. I bet Ryou doesn't even like me anymore. I bet…he's just being nice to me because he's afraid I might hurt him if he's not nice to me. I promised him I wouldn't hurt him…but he doesn't trust me either. I'm thinking maybe I should just…leave him. He wouldn't notice anyway. _Ryou and Yami Marik passed him by laughing and talking and they didn't notice him. "I stand corrected." He said sighing sadly. Ryou looked back and saw his sad Yami sitting on the bench playing with his belt. "Ah…um Yami Marik. I just got hungry there's a concession stand right there. Can you buy food for us? Here's my money." Ryou said passing him money. "Alright." Yami Marik said counting the money and walking off. Ryou watched Yami Marik walk away and walked towards his Yami. "Hi." Ryou said softly. Bakura grumbled. "I see you decided to come." Ryou said. Bakura grumbled again. "It's…awfully quiet…not somewhere you would be." Ryou smiled. Bakura glared at Ryou. "Oh…I see you're not in the mood fo a joke. Um…what's the matter? You're quieter than usual. Are you mad?" Ryou asked. _Well let's see Ryou…You're nervous around me, you don't like me, you're always jittery and frightened of me, and you sold me out for Yami Marik…hmmm…how do you think I feel!_ Bakura said nothing. "Ok Bakura. I'll…see you later." Ryou said patting his hand and walking off. He looked back at Bakura and saw him put a hand to his forehead and rest it there.

"I...got the food." Yami Marik said stopping Ryou before bumping into him. "Oh…I'm sorry I didn't see you there." Ryou said. "Well maybe if you were looking the way you were supposed to that wouldn't happen." Yami Marik said smiling. "Yea…I guess." Ryou said sitting down. They ate in silence except for the clanking noise Ryou's fork was making on the table. "Something's up. You haven't touched your food. What are you thinking?" Yami Marik asked stopping Ryou's fork from making another clanking sound. "I…I was thinking about Bakura. I get this feeling he doesn't like me. I tried talking to him but…he didn't talk to me. I don't know why…but…I can't look him in the face anymore. I know this may sound weird but…I don't look at him in the face anymore because I feel like any minute now I'll just…kiss him. I know it sounds weird but I feel myself inching closer to him every time I look at him. He asks if I'm nervous as if he knows what I'll do if I look at him directly." Ryou explained. "Ryou…" Yami Marik said. "Please don't hate me if what I'm saying is weird! I'll stop talking about it! Don't hate me please! You're the only person I've got besides Bakura and Marik. I can talk to you please don't—"Ryou! Calm down!" Yami Marik said putting a hand to Ryou's mouth. "It's ok. Marik's like that with me except he's a little bit…fresher." He said. "Fresher as in clean?" Ryou asked. "No. As in…fresh. Not clean…fresh. Uh I can't explain it!" Yami Marik groaned. "Like saucy or sassy?" Ryou thought. "Yes! Like that. He's…fresh. He let's his hand slip a couple times. He goes overboard. There we go." Yami Marik said. "You mean…?" Ryou said trailing off. "Yes. It's normal. Marik does it to me. I do it to Marik and we're ok with it. I bet Yugi does it to. But let's not talk about him I just ate I don't want to throw up." Yami Marik said holding onto his stomach. Ryou looked back to see if Bakura was still sitting on the bench. "I'm going to go I need to talk to someone." He said getting off his chair and walking away. "Fine. I don't need a bye." Yami Marik said crossing his legs and grumbling.

Ryou looked around for Bakura on the streets and decided to just run home. He took off his shoes and quickly made his way upstairs to Bakura's room. Bakura was putting some stuff away and turned to look at Ryou in his doorway. "Yes…?" Bakura said trying to sound as if he weren't sad. "I know you're sad and I'm sorry. I…I was just scared. I didn't want to do anything to you…and when you kept asking me if I was nervous I didn't want to say yes even though I was. I couldn't look you in the face in fear I would just…um…" "Kiss me?" Bakura guessed. "Yea." Ryou said blushing. "And I thought it was because you didn't like me. I knew there was something wrong." Bakura said. "Well…I didn't want to give the impression that I disliked you so I…kinda distanced myself from you. I know it was wrong…and I missed hanging out with you. You're funny. I just left you because I didn't want to just one day…kiss you and have you think for the rest of your life "Oh Ryou's a weirdo he kissed me." Ryou said teary. "I'd never think that about you." Bakura said moving closer to Ryou. "I…I know. I know that now. I trust you. You've kept to your word of not hitting me. You're capable of trusting. Sorry I didn't…trust…you." Ryou said slowly when he saw Bakura staring at him. Ryou looked at him and turned quickly blushing. "I…um…" He said still blushing. Bakura turned Ryou's face towards his. Ryou closed his eyes nervously and felt Bakura's breath on his lips. _He's…so…close to me. Should I just…inch closer?_ He moved close enough to Bakura until they kissed. Ryou detached his lips from Bakura and sighed. "Um…th-that was…n-nice." He said smiling nervously. Bakura wrapped is arms around Ryou and breathed uneasily. Ryou blushed and hugged Bakura as well.

They heard footsteps coming up the stairs and sighed. "I don't want to let you go." Ryou said hugging Bakura tightly. "It's probably Marik. Let's see what he wants." Bakura said opening the door. Marik came through the door and greeted them. "You cagger." Ryou mumbled. Bakura patted and rubbed Ryou's back. "What's up Marik?" He asked. "Nothing. Just a little bored. I came to watch a movie with you suckers." Marik said making himself comfortable on the couch. Ryou sighed. "How long is this movie?" Bakura asked. "2 and ½ hours long." Marik replied. Ryou groaned and pulled down his shirt. "Alright…we'll watch the movie." Bakura said. They sat down watching the movie Ryou at the far end of the cough cuddling with his Yami and Marik…the other end of the couch feeling…abandoned. Ryou yawned loudly and stretched. "Goodnight Bakura." Ryou said passing him a quick kiss and falling to his lap. "Goodnight." Bakura said patting his head.

Uhh! I now…don't want it to be over! I need…a new conflict. Hahaha! I'm hyper! Very hyper. I might update…well most likely will…but not soon…I need ideas…and I'm probably gonna write a story called Bakura's trip to the ice skating rink…or a MarikIshtar "How many licks does it take to get to the tootsie roll in the center of a Tootsie Pop." Maybe…need some ideas.and my gamecube…broke! Oh the inhumanity! And I still haven't gotten my freaking Ryou doll! I'm going to die if I don't have them…my Yugi towels getting boring! I'll update so keep in touch.


	6. Hate, Sadness and Love

Leaves of when "Marik and these people were watching a movie"

Marik groaned. "This movie is so-o-o-o boring!" He screamed. "Hey Bakura pass me the remote." Bakura didn't move. "Bakura?" Marik said again now looking at him. "Nice…he fell asleep on me…and so did Ryou. How peachy." He said turning the lights on and turning the TV off. Bakura snored softly and shifted over one side dropping Ryou off the couch. "Ow." Ryou said rubbing his head. "Well…at least one of you is awake. Abandoners." Marik sniffed. Ryou punched Bakura's stomach waking him up. "Why'd you do that?" Bakura asked drowsily. "You dropped me off the couch…and you hurt my head." Ryou sniffed rubbing his head. "Get over it and leave me alone I'm sleepy." Bakura said covering his face and laying on the couch. "Let's do something Ryou. I'm really bored…again." Marik said. "What time is it?" Ryou asked yawning. "2:30." Marik said lowly and smiling. "Well…ok. Bakura's asleep anyway he won't know I'm gone." Ryou said.

They walked out on the street and into the boulevard of houses. "H-hey Ryou. Wanna play ding dong ditch?" Marik asked smiling. "Sure." Ryou said. _What's ding dong ditch? _Marik grabbed Ryou's hand and ran in front of a house. "Who lives here?" Ryou asked. "Yugi." Marik replied knocking like a maniac on the door and ringing the doorbell 30 times. "Run Ryou." Marik said jumping in a bush. "What? What do I do?" Ryou asked looking for Marik. The porch light turned on and Ryou started panicking. "Ryou? What are you doing here?" Yugi asked rubbing his eyes. "I…I um…um…came to play cards." Ryou said nervously. "Cards? I wanna play cards." Yami Yugi said popping out of nowhere. "Where's your Yami?" Yugi asked. "Oh…um…he's home…sleeping." Ryou said. He felt a tug on his pants and looked down at Marik. "Hurry up. I have stuff to tell you." Marik whispered. "Ok in a minute." Ryou said. "Are you…talking to that bush?" Yugi asked. "Um…yea…I talk to nature. It's my new thing. It really helps them grow up." Ryou said. "Ok…?" Yami Yugi said looking at him strangely. "Why didn't you bring your Yami along…we could've played?" Yugi asked. "He was sleeping." Ryou said again. Marik pinched Ryou's leg. "Ow…I got to go now. S-sorry for…disturbing you." Ryou said trying to walk away. "No wait don't go. Stay. Talk. With us." Yugi said. "No I couldn't. It's…2:45. I should be getting back home…maybe some other time." Ryou said. "Nonsense come on in." Yami Yugi said dragging Ryou inside. "Uh-oh." Marik said crawling out of the bush.

"Bakura's gonna kill me…Ryou. He doesn't have to know…I made Ryou leave." Marik said running up the stairs to their apartment. "Bakura! Ryou's gonna missing!" Marik screamed. Bakura fell off the couch and scrambled to his feet. "What! Where did he go!" Bakura asked worried. "Um…" Marik thought. _I wouldn't be a really good friend if I lied…Ryou would hate me. _"Um…we…we were playing…ding dong ditch and Ryou didn't know how to play and he stayed at the front of…Y-yugi's house. They took him inside even though he said he wanted to go home. It's all my fault." Marik explained putting his head down in shame. "You're damn right it's your fault. Wait till I get Ryou. As much as I hate Yugi I hate going into his house. I thought I'd never have to set foot in that place. I don't want to go to hell early! That house _is_ hell! You're so stupid." Bakura said slipping on his shoes and grabbing Marik's arm forcefully.

"Where does this bitch live?" He asked angrily. "In the boulevard of houses just around the other side of the park." Marik said sadly. "You walked that far! You're crazy. Ryou better not be in any danger or it's your soul." Bakura said running out dragging Marik. "Bakura it was an honest mistake you don't have to threaten me to death." Marik said running behind him. "It's 3:00 what the hell could you have possibly doing! You being the "smart" one decided "Oh…let's play ding dong ditch Ryou" and send him to that hellish place where I have to go now and save his ass from becoming someone like "It's time to d-d-d-duel!" Bakura said angrily turning into the boulevard. "I'm really sorry Bakura. I should have explained the rules to him." Marik said. "No. No rules! I wanted him home! You can go play and get into any sick danger not Ryou. Unlike your Yami, I care about whoever I got stuck with. He doesn't care about you to leave you wandering about at the crack of dawn gallivanting and doing stupid stuff." Bakura said now walking checking each house. "My Yami does care about me! Who the hell told you he didn't! The nerve! I shouldn't help you at all." Marik said. Bakura grabbed Marik's shirt. "You're helping me because it's your fault he's somewhere that's not home! And if you don't help me find him I'll make you suffer!" Bakura said angrily. "Chill out Bakura I bet nothing is happening to him. You're just wasting your breath…and spit." Marik said wiping spit off his face. Bakura growled angrily and pushed Marik on the floor. "Which house is it!" He shouted. Marik pointing to the corner house and watched Bakura walk growling angrily.

He beat the door and pushed the doorbell in so far it broke. He heard laughing and kicked the door down. "Where are you?" Bakura asked himself walking around the house. "May I help you?" Yugi's grandfather asked. "Yea where's the stupid kid?" Bakura asked angrily. "Upstairs in his room." Yugi's grandfather said eating a sandwich. Bakura grumbled and plodded up the steps. "Ha Ha we got you now Ryou." He heard Yugi say laughing. He flung the door open and looked around the now silent room. Yugi got off of Ryou and brushed himself off. "Hey Bakura. Want to play? We were tackling Ryou." Yami Yugi said. "No I don't want to play. I just want to take Ryou home and have a very long talk with him. If I ever see you touch Ryou again it will be both your heads!" Bakura yelled helping Ryou up. "Bye Ryou! See you tomorrow at school!" Yugi said waving. Ryou whimpered and linked arms with his Yami frightened.

"Are you ok?" Bakura asked Ryou who was still linked onto his arm trembling. "That…that was awful. I will never go in there again." Ryou said paler than usual. "Well now we can talk and I can discipline you _and_ that brat Marik." Bakura said. Ryou groaned and turned into the museum where Marik was. "Hello welcome to the museum. You know who I am already now why are you here?" Ishizu asked. "I want to talk to that brother of yours." Bakura said. "Up the stairs take a left, right, go up the other stairs, take a left, another left, a right, then go downstairs, then take a left, right, right, go through the door, pass the bathroom, open the other door, take a left, then a right…and…another left and you'll reach a door that says "Marik's room." Ishizu said. "Ok…?" Bakura said confused. "I'll take them." Yami Marik said coming out from the living room. "Hi Yami Marik." Ryou said waving. "Hello Ryou. Bakura." Yami Marik said growling Bakura's name. "Ok now that the introductions are over…take us to Marik." Bakura ordered. "As you wish." Yami Marik said walking up the stairs.

"I don't see why we have to do this. Marik's going to do something like this again anyway I know it. Save the trouble of just telling him." Ryou whispered to Bakura. "I want him to know so he can stop. I can't risk losing you or getting you injured. He's a troublemaker. I don't like him." Bakura said. Yami Marik continued walking keeping an eye on them and listening. "He may be a troublemaker, but he's a nice guy. He'd never hurt anyone. All he likes to do is have fun. You should have fun more often too. Hang out with him." Ryou whispered. "Never. I'll never hang out with him. He likes to get into trouble and I can cause my own type of trouble without anyone's help and surely not his. He does minor childish things that I will not be involved in and I will not be taken prisoner for something so stupid as that. I'd rather be taken prisoner for robbing a bank not playing this…ding dong ditch." Bakura said folding his arms. "You're so grumpy. He just likes to play around." Ryou said. "I don't care. He endangers you and you don't know how to do anything he does which can get you into trouble." Bakura said. "Are you saying I can't do anything daring? I so too can be a risk taker." Ryou said angrily. "So can everyone else. I'd rather you not be a risk taker and piss yourself when you get caught taking a risk." Bakura said. "Ah, you're so mean! I can't believe you'd say something like that! I'm not that scared all the time!" Ryou whispered angrily. Bakura chuckled. "What's that supposed to mean!" Ryou asked gripping Bakura's hand. "We're here." Yami Marik said glaring at Bakura. "Thank you." Ryou said. "Whatever." Bakura said opening the door. Marik was laying on his bed looking at the ceiling. "Ryou. Hi. Uh…Bakura." He grumbled. "Hi Marik." Ryou said sitting on his bed. "I want you both to sit on the bed, have your ears open and pay attention I'm only saying this once and it will be the last time it happens." Bakura said. "As you know I…" He saw Yami Marik standing at the door staring at his nails. Bakura cleared his throat and he looked up. "Leave." Bakura growled glaring at him. Yami Marik narrowed his eyes and shut the door.

"As I was saying. Marik. I know you're a…fun, annoying happy little kid but it's your funny happy child-ness that can endanger here Ryou. I…well…like Ryou and all and I…ahem…wouldn't like him to get in any danger. Therefore—"It's because you don't know what to do without him because you like correction "love" him." Marik said. Bakura blushed. "I do not! I so do…know how to do stuff without him." He said. "That's a laugh." Marik said. "Enough Marik please." Ryou said patting his shoulder. Bakura growled. "Anyway. It's not entirely your fault that Ryou got trapped in…" He made a disgusted face. "Yugi's house and was tackled to dear life in an uncomfortable way, it's also Ryou's fault for being stupid and following someone as stupid as you." Marik was about to protest when Bakura stuck his hand out. "Before you speak, I have one final thing to say. Marik you can't hang out with Ryou anymore." He said. Marik's jaw dropped. "For something so stupid!" He shouted angrily. "You're way over the line mister! Ryou's my friend! Actually…the only friend and I thought you were my friend too. Listen…I'm sorry I got Ryou in trouble and sent him out so late to play with me. It'll never happen again." Marik said. "Now that's a laugh. I don't trust you and I don't like you. Never have and never will. You're a washed up Egyptian piece of shit that can't seem to do anything right. I don't want you hanging out with Ryou." Bakura said. Marik sniveled and started crying hysterically. "I'm not an Egyptian piece of shit!" He cried. "Bakura! Neither of us has to listen to you. I can take care of myself and I like to have fun once in a while. I know you care about me…but you're being a tad bit overprotective." Ryou said. "No Ryou he made his point. Get out of my house!" Marik screamed wiping his tears on his arm. "Marik…" Ryou said. "Go away and may you all burn in hell and get cursed with the punishment of Osiris god of the underworld! Be gone!" Marik yelled. "See…you tomorrow Marik." Ryou said. "No I don't think so." Bakura said walking out of the room. "Marik don't listen to him. I'll still hang out with you he doesn't own me I can do whatever I want." Ryou said. "Get out of my sight." Marik said pushing Ryou outside and shutting the door to weep some more.

"I trust you treated Marik well." Yami Marik said. "Oh yes very well. We treat him like you have." Bakura said sarcastically walking away from him. "Bye we're really sorry." Ryou said running after Bakura. Bakura walked with an angry expression on his face with his arms folded. "I hope you're happy." Ryou said. "I am quite." Bakura said. "You're unbelievable you know that? I should just walk out on you know for being so selfish. Marik was a friend to me before you. I should side with him. I'm not going to listen to you Bakura. I'm going to hang out with Marik and go "gallivanting" as you say." Ryou said. "You go ahead. You'll only have it in with me." Bakura said. "What's wrong with you? Are you mad at something? You've…changed and not for the better…for the worse. What happened? I…thought I could…never mind it doesn't matter now." Ryou said sadly. Bakura looked at Ryou's sad expression but said nothing. "I realized…our relationship…is so imperfect. The minute we get along…_you_ always have to screw it up!" Ryou said angrily. "Me! Me! It's your fault I'm mad! If I didn't watch out for you…you wouldn't be here now." Bakura said. "Yes I would! You make it seem like I'm some little kid that can't take care of himself that still needs his mommy to hold his hand when crossing the street and take off his pants when he has to use the bathroom. I'm not a little kid Bakura. Sure I mess up sometimes and I panic and I have you there waiting to back me up. But you have to understand I need my space and I sometimes won't need you." Ryou said. "So you don't need me huh? Did you need me when you were going to get killed by Joey? Did you need me when Joey took your money and your car?" Bakura asked angrily. "Um…" Ryou said looking for the right words. "Save it Ryou. You screwed it up this time. Write it down so you won't make false accusations the next time. If there even is a next time." Bakura said walking away. "Where are you going?" Ryou called out. "Away." Bakura replied.

"Why do we always have to fight? This always happens and I'm getting this feeling…he won't come back." Ryou said sniffing. He packed his bag with his books and made his way to school. "Ryou's here!" Yugi screamed when Ryou came through the door. _What did I do to deserve this?_ Ryou winced when Yugi gave him a hug. "That was fun yesterday! We should do it again." Yugi said. "Yes and you can bring Bakura to join too." Yami Yugi added. "No thanks." Ryou said making his way towards Marik who was resting his head on the table. "What's up Marik?" Ryou asked smiling. "What do you want stranger?" Marik asked miserably. "Marik I can't stand seeing you like this. You're always so happy. Be happy. Please. Bakura was just ranting yesterday. He didn't mean anything." Ryou said sitting next to him. "Oh but I'm not supposed to know that because I'm a washed up Egyptian piece of shit." Marik said slamming his fists against the desk. "That's how Bakura is Marik. He makes fun of me too. Sure I get mad…but I forgive him. Don't stop being my friend because he said so. I still want to be your friend." Ryou said. Marik sniffed. "Hey…you're the only one I've got. Bakura walked out on me yesterday." Ryou said. "So I'm your second wheel?" Marik asked angrily. "No! Don't think of it like that. You're important to me Marik. I treat you both the same." Ryou said. "Except you've never kissed me." Marik said. Ryou blushed. "I've…never kissed Bakura either." He lied. "Yea right I saw you pass him one yesterday what do you think I am stupid?" Marik asked laughing. "Ok…fine maybe I did. So? Your Yami said you did it too. That you were fresh." Ryou said. "Yep yep yep. That's me for ya. Fresh Marik." Marik said proud. "So…will you continue to be my friend?" Ryou asked. "Yea. You're worth it anyway." Marik said smiling at him. "This calls for a celebration! A new friendship!" Tea screamed. "Oh no." Ryou groaned. He looked around the classroom and noticed Bakura's seat empty. He sighed sadly. "What's wrong?" Marik asked. "Um…nothing. Nothing at all. Just sighing to myself." Ryou said nervously smiling. Marik cocked an eyebrow. The bell rang and they were dismissed.

They walked to gym and sat waiting for the gym teacher. "Welcome class. Today…we're swimming in the pool. A pool…what is a pool? Marik what is a pool?" The gym teacher asked. "Where you swim. It's big and for romantic evenings you can get in a hot tub and get your freak on. Rarr!" Marik growled laughing at himself with the class. "I…don't get it." Ryou said. Everyone stopped laughing and looked at Ryou. "Oh! Ahahaha! I get it…now. Haha funny stuff Marik." Ryou said nervously punching his arm softly. "We're practicing the high dive today. See if you can actually jump it with calmness." The gym teacher said. "The high dive!" Ryou almost screamed. "Yes. Get in your trunks and no peeking at the girls." The gym teacher said.

"I can't do the high dive. I'm afraid of heights! I can't even swim that good. Well…I can but…I'm scared." Ryou said taking his shirt off. "You'll be fine. You have me." Marik said smiling at him. Ryou stared at Marik who strongly reminded him of Bakura. "Ryou. Ryou? Oh my god he died standing up." Marik said snapping his fingers in Ryou's face. Ryou shook his head and blinked blankly. "Sorry. Daydreaming that's all." Ryou said changing into his shorts. "Hey Ryou. You forgot your gear." Joey said throwing Ryou some scuba gear and flippers. "Haha very funny." Ryou said sarcastically to himself. "I thought he was going to be nice to you from now on." Marik said. "Guess not. Better have ridicule than abuse." Ryou said walking towards the pool.

"Alright who will be first on the high dive?" The gym teacher asked. "Me! Me! Me!" Marik screamed waving his hands in the air. He ran up to the top and inhaled making his chest look big. "Ooh! How strong looking." A girl said. He exhaled and put his hands at his waist. "Never mind." The girl said. He jumped down and splashed everyone. "That was fun." He said when he raised his head out of the water. "Next?" The gym teacher asked. Joey punched Ryou's arm and pushed him out of the crowd. "Ah. Mr. Bakura. Go ahead." The gym teacher said. "No! No! I don't want to. Not yet." Ryou said. "Come on Ryou." Joey said pushing him up the ladder. "No! Please!" Ryou cried. He looked down and panicked. "Just go Ryou! It's fun." Marik said. Ryou stood up wobbling and looked down now stepping back. "I'll help him." Marik said. "No I will!" Joey said pushing Marik and running to the ladder. "No! You'll push him." Marik said. "Listen Marik. I'll make you the most popular man in the school with tons of friends you couldn't possibly imagine if…you let me push Ryou off the diving board." Joey said. Marik thought about it for a minute. "I got my thousands of friends all in just one person. I don't need your offer." Marik said. Joey pushed Marik to the floor and climbed up the ladder quickly. "Hey Ryou! I'm gonna give you a little…help." Joey said. Ryou whimpered and grabbed on the railing. Joey grabbed Ryou's hand. "Now…when you're on the high dive, imagine anything you would want. Toys, food anything. Now close your eyes and imagine." Joey said. Ryou closed his eyes and saw Bakura. "Bakura." He mumbled sadly. "Now…that you have what you want focused…" Joey said. He pushed Ryou off and started laughing. "Wheeler that's a penalty." The gym teacher said. "What he told me to push him." Joey lied. "He's lying!" Marik screamed. "Shut it Ishtar." Joey said climbing down the ladder. Ryou swam outside and ran to the bathroom. "Someone go check on him." The gym teacher said.

Marik walked to the bathroom and saw Ryou locked in one of the stalls. "Ryou? You ok? He asked. "No. I'm tired." Ryou said sniffing. "Aw come on Ryou it was nothing maybe frightening, but it's nothing to cry about." Marik said opening the stall. "I'm not crying because of the push I'm crying because of this." Ryou said showing him his bloody arm. "Oh. Wow…how did that happen?" Marik asked trying to clean it up with paper towels. "I scraped my arm on the board when I fell and it got hooked to something. I can barely move it. It hurts." Ryou cried softly. "Stupid Joey. Um…wait here I'll go get the nurse or…something." Marik said running out. "I wish Bakura was here." Ryou continued crying rubbing his arm. He laid his head on his towel and cried softly waiting for Marik. _It hasn't even been a day…and I can't even manage without him. I hope he comes back soon I don't know how long I could be without him._ He lifted his head and saw Bakura by the sink. "Bakura? You're here. You came for me." Ryou said wiping his tears. "Who said I came for you? I'm through with you Ryou. I may still need your body, but I don't need to be near you." Bakura said. "You're…lying to me. You don't mean that." Ryou said sadly. "Yes…I do." Bakura said walking away.

Everything went dark after Bakura left. He opened his eyes and smelled doctor and medicine. " Bakura." He said sadly. "Ryou! You're awake!" Marik said happily hugging him. "What happened?" Ryou asked. "You passed out on us from the amount of blood you lost just from your arm. But you're ok now! Joey got suspended too! Ryou the lucky sick boy." Marik said smiling at him. "No…I wouldn't say lucky." Ryou said sadly. He got up from his bed and had Marik walk back with him to gym class. "Did…Bakura know about me…and the arm?" Ryou asked. "No…I haven't seen him all day." Marik said. "Oh. Well that's ok." Ryou said forcing a smile. "Why don't you call him?" Marik asked. "I'd rather not." Ryou said. "Come on Ryou let's go home. You shouldn't be here anymore." Marik said taking Ryou to his house.

_Bakura's not here._ Ryou sighed sadly. Marik noticed this and sat Ryou down. "Ryou…I know you're sad that…Bakura's not here, but he'll come back. Don't worry I know he will. Hey if I had you waiting for me…I would've come back 5 minutes ago." Marik said smiling. Ryou smiled at Marik. "You're right. He'll come back. I know he will." He said. "Call me if you need anything. I'm at my house." Marik said walking out. "Yea right. Bakura won't come back." Ryou said sniffing. "Save it Ryou. You screwed it up this time. Write it down so you won't make false accusations the next time. If there even is a next time." kept repeating in Ryou's head over and over again. "I wish I never went out playing with Marik. I wish I just stayed home cuddled up in my bed maybe with Bakura…" He blushed at the thought. "I hope he comes home soon. I miss him. I wonder what he's doing now." He said to himself rubbing his arm and walking to Bakura's room.

When he opened the door to Bakura's room, he saw someone rummaging through his stuff. He went to close the door when he heard chuckling. "Ryou it's just me." Yami Marik said. Ryou exhaled deeply and entered the room again. "What are you doing going through Bakura's stuff?" Ryou asked. "I'm looking for something…that I have to give him." Yami Marik said. "You mean you know where he is! Tell me! Tell me where he is…I have to see him." Ryou said eagerly. "I'm sorry Ryou. I just can't do that. You might just get in the way of us." Yami Marik said putting what he was looking for in his pocket and walking away. "Yami Marik. No! You have to tell me! I need to straighten things out with him. I need to see him!" Ryou said desperately grabbing onto Yami Marik's legs. "I…can't." Yami Marik said getting out of Ryou's grasp. Ryou climbed into Bakura's bed and cried. _(Ryou)-Bakura? Are you there? Please say you are. I need to speak to you. It's important. Please come home. I miss you. I…_ "What!" Ryou said angrily. He growled. "I…he blocked me!…Is he that angry at me? I didn't mean what I said. I…do need him. I definitely need him now. I should remember how sensitive Bakura is and anything I say can trigger him and make him go mad. I wish he knew how sorry I was and how much I need him." He said cuddling with Bakura's pillow. He sniffed the pillow and groaned. "It smells like him." He put his hands under his head and stared up at the ceiling.

The next morning he didn't go to school nor the next couple of weeks. "I have to see what's up with Ryou see if he didn't like…die on me." Marik said walking up the stairs to his apartment. He saw Ryou sitting on the ground in deep thought. "Ryou…are you alive?" Marik asked poking him. "Yes." Ryou said standing up. "Whoa…um…nice eyes Ryou. Prescription?" Marik asked looking at Ryou's red eyes. "Huh? Oh…you mean my eyes. I haven't slept in 5 weeks I've been sitting on the floor meditating." Ryou said giving a psychotic grin. Marik laughed nervously. "Yea Ryou…you're not well. Get some sleep. For one thing." Marik said. "No! Shh! I'm contacting dead people." Ryou said sitting on the floor again. "Contact them later…you're not well. I'm gonna stay over so you won't be so…lonely." Marik said taking Ryou to his room. Ryou hummed ominous music and focused. "Please Ryou you're scaring me." Marik said putting him in bed. "Ryou?" Ryou snored softly and ignored Marik. "Good." Marik sighed. "Thought I might have lost him there."

The next three days Ryou stayed sleeping in his room and Marik kept piling his room with papers and textbooks with his homework. Ryou yawned and rubbed his eyes. Marik looked in his eyes and saw them their original dark brown color. "You feeling ok now that you've slept for three days?" Marik asked. "I slept for three days! I missed school those three days!" Ryou said panicking. "Chill. I brought you your homework for the 5 weeks and 3 days you were missing. Dude…you got a lot to do." Marik said. "I better get started." Ryou said picking up some books and reading. "It's good to see you back to normal Ryou." Marik said smiling. "Normal? I haven't been normal?" Ryou asked. _He doesn't remember anything._ "Yea. I'm just rambling. You need any help with your homework?" Marik asked. "Sure. I have to get it all done today if I want to go to school tomorrow." Ryou said filling in all the blank spaces in the worksheets he was assigned.

By the next day they were all done with his assignments and off to school. "Look who came back…without Bakura…its Ryou!" Joey said. "Mr. Bakura what is your excuse for being absent so long?" The teacher asked. "Sick." Ryou said sitting down. "You had…?" The teacher asked. "Um…chicken pox." Ryou lied. "So…Ryou…where's Bakura? He died or something." Joey asked pulling at Ryou's hair. "Leave Ryou alone he's not feeling well." Marik said taking Joey's hand off of Ryou's hair. "He went home. To Egypt." Ryou said. "Egypt huh? He's got the right idea. Shouldn't you be over there perhaps getting a tan? Sunburn? Whatever to get some color on that ghostly face of yours." Joey laughed. Ryou laughed with him. "Freak." Joey said. "Define freak." Ryou said calmly. "A freaks a weirdo with white hair and pale white skin named Ryou." Joey said. "Now define jerk." Ryou said calmly. "Joey." Marik said. "Good job Marik." Ryou said. "What did you call me!" Joey asked angrily grabbing Ryou by his shirt. "I'm not scared of you." Ryou said. "Yes you are. I see it in your eyes." Joey said. "Put him down! Joey!" Marik shouted hitting Joey's arm. Joey threw Ryou to the floor and smeared dirt from his shoe on his face. "There's your color." Joey said laughing. Ryou sniffed and wiped the dirt off his face. "Leave me alone. I haven't done anything to you. I thought…Ba-Bakura got through to you that…he didn't want you near me or touching me." Ryou said. "Is he here? I think not so I can touch you and hurt you all I want." Joey said. "It's been a month since he's been missing a month a week and three days to be exact giving me enough time…for a second try." He said. "Don't worry Ryou. I'll watch out for you." Marik said. "Don't think with puny Marik watching your back… guarantee your safety. By tomorrow…you'll be dead and by Saturday you'll be buried and by Sunday unburied by my pose and I so your coffin or whatever they decide to place you in will be thrown in the canal and in the sewer so your afterlife can be in the sewer where nobodies belong. Population: 1 and that's you Ryou Bakura." Joey said walking away. _I only wish Bakura was here to help me out of this one. If he doesn't come…today…I'll be finished._

Ryou walked around the cafeteria with Joey's table's eyes on him. He walked into the bathroom quickly to hide from them. "They might get me after school…I gotta make a run for it. I'll leave early! Yes! Perfect idea! By the end of lunch…I'll be gone and I won't come to school till Bakura returns and I have his protection." Ryou said sitting and leaning on the wall. He heard the bathroom door open followed by several footsteps. "Who's there?" Ryou asked standing up. "It's just me." Joey said waving. Ryou gulped. "What were you doing sitting there? Waiting for death to come to you." Joey said laughing. "No. I'm going to go now." Ryou said walking quickly. "What's your hurry? We're finally here…alone. Let's chat." Joey said putting an arm around Ryou. Ryou noticed the knife Joey had in his pocket and bit his lip. "So…I'm sorry about the diving board incident. I would of apologized earlier, but you weren't at school…so I'm telling you now. We missed you Ryou." Joey said pinching his cheek. _Yea you must have missed the part where you beat me up and threatened me to death every hour. I gotta get myself out of here. _"Well…it was nice talking to you. I…accept your apology and now…I have to get back to class. Bye." Ryou said quickly. Two fat dudes blocked the doorway to the bathroom making Ryou incapable of leaving. "Let's catch up Ryou. Let's talk. What's your hurry?" Joey asked.

_(Ryou)-Bakura I really need your help now. I'm about to get killed! I know you're there and you're listening to me. Speak please! I need your help. Don't you care about me anymore? If I die so do you remember that! You can't block me forever! I know you can hear me stop ignoring me!_

Ryou sighed and waited for an answer, but received nothing. _Has he really forgotten about me?_ Joey stuck his hand in his pocket and rambled stuff to Ryou. "I _really_ have to go now. That bell just rang and I cannot afford to miss my classes." Ryou said panicking. "Nonsense I'll tell them you were with me and we were doing errands they'll believe me…they always do." Joey said now hiding his knife behind his back.

_(Ryou)- Bakura this is no time to ignore me! I know you're there and you can hear me! My life is at stake here! Bakura please! Remember…remember our…kiss? Huh? Remember that and our hug? I know you do! Stop trying to block me god dammit! Don't resist me! I need your help! Please!_

Ryou growled angrily and began to tear. "Why won't he answer me!" He cried. "Who?" Joey asked. "No…no one." Ryou stuttered. "Well…Ryou…it's been…nice knowing ya, but I just got sick of ya and so many other people have too. Any last words?" Joey asked revealing his knife. "Uh…I…um…" Ryou panicked. _Think Ryou. Think! _He pushed Joey out of the way and ran to a stall. "Ha! Can't get me now!" He screamed. Joey got on his knees and crawled under the stall. "Oh." Ryou said. "You were saying?" Joey asked grabbing Ryou's shirt and bringing him closer to him. "Don't hurt me please! Please! I'll do anything! Don't kill me better yet." Ryou pleaded. "Hmm…I dunno. Your Yami pisses me off a lot. Maybe we should…sacrifice one for the team." Joey said placing his knife on Ryou's face. _Why don't they have guns? Why can't they just shoot me instead of stabbing me?_ "This one is for Bakura beating on me." Joey said slashing Ryou's face. "And this ones for you…for being a smartass annoying piece of shit that I can't…correction no one can stand." Joey continued slashing Ryou's already wounded arm. "Another one…because Bakura chickened out on us and betrayed us for you." He said slashing Ryou's stomach. "Anymore?" Joey asked his friends. "Umm…" They said. _No more! No more! _"The one with the car!" One of them said. "Oh yea when you had your Yami interfere with my plans and selling my new car and cutting up my license." Joey said slashing Ryou's leg. "Why do I feel like I'm forgetting one?" He asked himself tapping his chin. _No you're not! Let this be the last one…_ "Oh yes…how could I forget. The day Bakura stabbed my hand with a pencil and made me roll over. That was harsh…" Joey said slashing Ryou's stomach again. "Someone help me! Help! I'm getting killed in the bathroom!" Ryou screamed in pain. "Shh shut up!" Joey shushed placing a hand over Ryou's mouth. Ryou muffled yells and kicked Joey with his unharmed leg. "Someone guard the outside we don't want anyone ruining our…fun." Joey ordered. They heard the door open and close quickly.

"Now…back to us." Joey said releasing Ryou's mouth. "Help! Help! Somebody please help!" Ryou continued screaming. "Shut the fuck up oh my god!" Joey screamed stabbing Ryou's arm. "Ok. Ok I'll shut up." Ryou cried. "Good. Now back to remembrances" Joey said. Ryou closed his eyes. He inhaled uneasily. He screamed loudly. "Help! Help! You have to hear me screaming! Marik help me! I'm in the bathroom! Help please!" Ryou screamed. Joey punched Ryou's head and closed the stall. "That should have so killed him." Joey said running out of the bathroom with his friends.

"Oh…god…am…I…dead?" Ryou asked himself weakly. He crawled out of the bathroom and to the period he had next. "I'm here…barely." He said weakly wobbling back and forth. "Oh my god. It's Ryou!" A girl screamed. "Ryou? Are you there?" Marik asked. "No…part of my minds in heaven and the other parts down here." Ryou replied weakly. "What happened if you have enough energy to say that?" Marik asked. "Joey…slashing me in the bathroom…knife. Kill…me." Ryou said. "Don't worry Ryou we called a doctor you're going to the…hospital. Aren't you happy?" Marik asked trying to make him smile. "No. I want to see Bakura." Ryou said crying. "That dumb Bakura…what cold he possibly be doing?" Marik asked himself stroking Ryou's hair. Ryou felt a pain in his chest. "I know Bakura can feel my pain too." He said sniffing. "That's good!" Marik said. "No…I told him…only one of us should have to suffer…not both." Ryou said. "Yea, but you're always suffering its time to switch." Marik said. Ryou sighed. "If…it makes you feel any better…my Yami went away too. I don't know where he is. I miss him too." Marik said. "Yami Marik! He knows where Bakura is! He wouldn't tell me!" Ryou said trying to get up. "No Ryou you're going to hurt yourself…even more. Just rest here for a while and when the doctors come…I'll heave you out of here." Marik said. "Marik…you're a good friend. Bakura's crazy not to like you." Ryou said smiling slightly. "Aha. You're delirious Ryou." Marik said smiling back.

A few hours later Ryou was taken to the hospital for cleaning and recuperation. "Hey Ryou. You're finally awake! It's been 30 years." Marik said. "I've been sleeping 30 years...but we look the same as be did 30 years ago." Ryou said. "So…? We did plastic surgery." Marik said. "O-o-o-oh makes sense." Ryou said. "Hey…did Bakura show up?" Marik asked. "…Who's Bakura?" Ryou asked. "Oh that's right…it's been 30 year how could you possibly remember someone from that long time ago?" Marik said. "Bakura…Bakura…his name sounds very familiar, but I just don't know." Ryou said. "It's ok…he never came back anyway. If he's not here for this…he won't be around anymore. It's a good thing you forgot." Marik laughed. Ryou awoke quickly and sat up. "Where am I?" He asked himself panicking. He got out of his bed and walked around. "Ryou?" Someone asked. "Bakura?" Ryou replied looking around. "No…it's Marik." Marik said. "What are you doing out of your bed? You're still not finished yet." Marik said taking him back to his room. "30 years haven't passed right?" Ryou asked. "No…at least…I don't think so. I lost count at 1921." Marik said. "I had the worst dream. I dreamt that it was 30 years…from now…and we had done plastic surgery to make ourselves look the same and, and we…no I forgot who Bakura was." Ryou said. "How awful." Marik said sarcastically. "I miss him Marik. Why isn't he here?" Ryou asked. Marik shrugged. "How long have I been here?" Ryou asked. "3 weeks. It was longer than we thought. Normally it would've taken 1 and ½ but…you almost like died on us. If it wasn't for that little food tube over there…you'd be dead." Marik said smiling happily. "And…that's good?" Ryou asked. "Well…no." Marik frowned. "I wanna be a doctor." He said. "Now Yugi has something to rant about saving mankind." Ryou said smiling. "Haha very funny. I saved my pet fish from a watery grave once." Marik said. "Was it dead?" Ryou asked. "Well…does it count if it was floating…backwards?" Marik asked. "It was dead." Ryou said. Marik sniffed. "No one told me Abdul was dead!" He cried. Ryou sighed.

Marik abruptly stopped crying his crocodile tears and walked towards Ryou. "I know…I haven't been the best Bakura replacement…but I'm trying. I know you miss him…it's almost been 2 months that you haven't seen him. I know it's hard, but…I…highly doubt…he'll come back to you. I know you're fighting that. You're…in denial about that and I know it." Marik said. "Yea I am. I…I just want to see him." Ryou said. "Well…you get to leave tomorrow. Then you can search for him." Marik said. "How about I leave now." Ryou said getting out of bed again. "Marik…cover for me." He said limping out. "Oh…I hope Bakura's not a bitch about this. Ryou really wants to see him. Oh well…I got the doctor bed! I get to be a sick patient!" Marik said clapping his hands. "Come on Ryou…time for your shot." The nurse said. "No! Wait I'm not Ryou! Wait! No! Not the shot! Holy shit that long needle!" Marik panicked.

Ryou walked the silent streets and looked in all the places he'd think he's Yami would be in. "It's hopeless. I think I searched all of Domino." Ryou sighed. He walked to the park and sat on one of the swings. "What if he left the city and went somewhere else?" He asked himself sadly. He swung a couple of minutes silently thinking to himself when he heard a bubble pop. "I'm going to rule the world. Yes I am. Got all 7 millennium items and a piece of bubble gum." Someone sang. "Bakura! Is that you? It is you! You're here!" Ryou said happily running up to him and hugging him. "Um…who are you?" Bakura asked. Ryou stared at him blankly. "Haha! Good one Bakura. Almost got me there." Ryou said laughing. "You're weird…do you have rabies?" Bakura asked. "Please stop playing. Don't play around like that." Ryou said. "Who's playing? I'm not playing…who are you?" Bakura asked. "It's me Bakura Ryou. Your friend. You can't forget me from only two months. Honestly." Ryou said. "I'm sorry…I think you have the wrong Bakura." Bakura said. "No! I have the right one!" Ryou screamed hugging Bakura's backside. "Get away! Don't make me send you to the shadow realm." Bakura said threateningly pushing Ryou off him. "No not me. It's me…Ryou. Ryou Bakura. The one who calls you telepathically." Ryou said. "That was you…I thought I was going crazy." Bakura said. "You…really have forgotten me. Well…I didn't forget you! I cried and suffered these two months and by god…you're going to remember me!" Ryou said angrily. "Dude…I don't know you get away from me." Bakura said. "Please! Stop playing!" Ryou begged crying. "Why…why are you crying?" Bakura asked. "I'm crying because…I can't believe the one that I lov-liked! Forgot me like that! Didn't you miss me? Didn't you wish you came home…to me?" Ryou asked. "Well…maybe a little in the beginning." Bakura said. "Aha! You do remember me! I got you!" Ryou shouted. "Aw dammit. Damn smart kid." Bakura said. "Why…would you pull something like _that _on me?" Ryou asked sadly. Bakura walked to a bench and sat down ready to explain.

"Now I'm supposed to get all sappy and…all crying and loving and shit. Fuck…I hate this part of the story." Bakura said. "I didn't want to do it, but I did because…I…I made you unhappy. I like it when you're happy. You're rarely happy. Seeing a smile spread across your face is like…the grass turning blue and the sky turning green. The minute I left home I wanted to run back and say sorry and get this all over with. I…just couldn't…I realized how unhappy I made you by vanquishing your privilege to see Marik. Marik makes you happy. I don't. I'm a worthless Yami. I…don't deserve you…if I can't make you happy. When I heard you calling me…I felt happy…I felt sad when you were calling me to get help. I…wanted to help you, but I knew if I went I'd stay with you and our fights would happen over and over and over again and next I'd have you walk out on me. I hate being walked out on…my friends did that to me…and I hate myself for doing it to you. Fuck! Now I'm crying." Bakura said teary. He sniffed and rubbed his eyes.

"I heard you screaming in the bathroom. That was my most stupidest mistake yet…if you thought being a tiny bit drunk was bad…pulling the stunt I did is much worse. I almost lost my life. If you died so would I. Not being there those whole times you were in the hospital…I feel awful. I don't even want you to forgive me. Just get rid of me and be happy and be rid of all my nagging and stubbornness and…selfness. I'm…the one that should be sorry…and I am. I'm really sorry." He said with tears falling down his cheeks. "So…you did keep an eye on me…only from afar. But then what about Yami Marik?" Ryou asked. "What about him? Who's that?" Bakura asked. "Never mind. So…this time it was my fault. What I said…I didn't mean. I do need you. Who would I have to be annoying? Who would I have when I was sad? Who would I have to make me laugh…besides Marik? Who would I have to protect me…and then overprotect me? Who would I have to…kiss and snuggle with?" Ryou asked blushing. "…Some other person." Bakura said sadly. Ryou shook his head. "Marik." Bakura said. Ryou shook his head quickly. "Yugi?" Bakura said. Ryou shook his head more quickly. "Me?" Bakura said. Ryou nodded and hugged him. "You're lying to me. You don't mean that." Bakura said. "Yes I do. I'm sor—"Don't! Don't say it! I don't deserve your sorry. I'm a worthless Yami. I don't deserve you." Bakura said.

Awkward silence…

Ryou stared at Bakura and bit his lip. "You don't really need me. You're smart, um…you got Marik, nice. Everything you need is right—"Shut up." Ryou said smacking his Yami and kissing him. "Ow. Did you have to hit me so hard?" Bakura asked when they were finished. "You were rambling. You didn't know what you were saying." Ryou said blushing. "You know…I never told you this…but…um…ever time you blush…I…um…I…" Bakura said struggling for the right words and blushing himself. Yes…?" Ryou said moving closer to his Yami. "I…think…it's…c-cute." Bakura finally said. Ryou smiled. "Thank you." He said. "Ryou…I l- I…143." Bakura said. Ryou cocked an eyebrow. "143." Bakura said again. Ryou giggled. "143 to you too Bakura." He said. "Aw dammit! You knew that too what the hell don't you know!" Bakura asked angrily. "Plenty." Ryou said taking hair out of Bakura's face and placing behind his ear. He smiled. "While you on the other hand know nothing." "Was there a need for that? I truly think there wasn't." Bakura said. Ryou kissed Bakura again and was startled when he saw someone standing behind them.

"Oh…my god how embarrassing," Ryou said hiding his face in his Yami's chest. "Yes, yes I caught you." Yami Marik said. "What do you want! You ruined…a perfectly good evening." Bakura grumbled. "I want revenge. I want revenge on…whatever this guys name is." Yami Marik said pointing at Bakura. "What did you do?" Ryou asked Bakura. "Nothing. I swear all I did was eat, walk around, steal a kids bike, toss it in the canal and…chew on lot's of gum." Bakura said. "It's not what you did when you were gone, it's what you did to Marik!" Yami Marik screamed. "I'd knew it come back to bite you in the ass." Ryou said folding his arms. "Don't start I'll walk out on you again." Bakura said. "Go ahead." Ryou said. Bakura started walking. "No I don't mean that!" Ryou said hugging his Yami's arm. "You hurt Marik's feelings and I overheard you two talking. I'm not mad at you Ryou, but your Yami here…I had to hear whatever you told him over and over again. Then he started criticizing me! Saying I don't protect him. Does that ring a bell?" Yami Marik asked taping his chin. "Um…that was so Ryou right there. He said that straight out no lie." Bakura said. "Me! Oh my god Bakura you…bad person." Ryou growled angrily. "Well, well I am bad. Suits my name." Bakura said cockily. Ryou groaned. "You're taking our conversation lightly. I will avenge you calling Marik a piece of shit." Yami Marik said. "I believe I said an "Egyptian" piece of shit. You fall under there too." Bakura said. Yami Marik pulled out a big gun and grabbed Ryou.

"Take it all back or he gets it." Yami Marik said. "Take it back! Take it back!" Ryou cried. "You're crazy." Bakura said. "Thank you it suits me." Yami Marik said imitating Bakura. "Don't worry Ryou…it's a water gun…it's going to teach him a lesson." Yami Marik whispered to him. "Oh! Good idea. At least one of you is smart." Ryou whispered back. "Don't you want me to pull out a real gun and shoot you now for insulting Marik?" Yami Marik asked angrily. "He's so smart." Ryou said nervously. "Alright I take it back. He's not an…Egyptian piece of shit…and all that stuff I said about him being a troublemaker and stupid. S-s-s-sorry!" Bakura strained. "You're not sorry! Goodbye Ryou!" Yami Marik shouted squirting Ryou's hair with red water. "Ka-pow." He said trying to make it sound like a gunshot. Ryou fell to the floor and pretended to die. "Yami…you're…you're…" He said coughing. "What?" Bakura asked crying. Ryou gave a croaking sound. "No! Ryou!" Bakura cried. Yami Marik suppressed his laughter. "What…the fuck is so funny! Wait…oh no! I'm going to die! This was your plan you little bitch! Die!" Bakura screamed throwing himself on Yami Marik and beating him on the head. "Ha! You get out of that one!" Bakura screamed. "Alright…I will." Yami Marik said getting up and beating up Bakura. "I'm alive! The miracle of miracles! I live!" Ryou said getting up. They stopped fighting. "Bakura…you just got punk'd!" Ryou started laughing hysterically and rolled on the floor. "That…wasn't funny." Yami Marik said. "No it wasn't how could you play a trick on me…and like that!" Bakura asked. They both shrugged. "I can't believe this! You guys you both will pay!" Bakura said angrily. "I forgot to get my injection…I wonder how Marik covered for me." Ryou said ignoring Bakura and grabbing both Yami's and taking them to the hospital with him.

"Hey Ryou!" Marik said climbing out of Ryou's doctor bed. "Hey Marik." Ryou said. "Ew…Ryou red hair doesn't suit you." Marik said disgustedly. "I punk'd Bakura." Ryou said giggling. "I wasn't punk'd I wasn't even…scared." Bakura said. "And that's why you were crying like a little baby?" Yami Marik said. "I had allergies." Bakura lied. "Liar you know you were sad because you thought I was dead." Ryou said hugging Bakura. "Yea and you're a good actor." Bakura said. "Thank you. I do have to play sheep guardian in "Return of the sheep's" Ryou said. "Uh! Don't even mention that play. I'm a fucking horse." Bakura said. "But I get to ride the horse." Ryou said smiling. Marik and Yami Marik stared at Ryou and Bakura. "Oh! Damn! I did it again! I get to ride a real…pony." Ryou said blushing. They continued staring. "Did I mention I punk'd Bakura…with Yami Marik?" He asked. "Hello Ryou. What are you doing out of your doctor bed?" The nurse asked. "I…" "He went to ride the pony!" Marik said laughing with his Yami. Ryou groaned and blushed. "Stop making fun of him he forgot you guys were here." Bakura said petting Ryou's hair. "Well…I see we have two new sick patients…get on your little doctor beds you're all getting a big surprise!" The nurse said happily. "What! Two new! I got like 30 injections on my ass! I even got one on my knee! And my arm! What the hell! I want a surprise too!" Marik whined. "I wonder what the surprise is." Ryou said. "Don't rub it in." Marik said folding his arms angrily. The nurse walked in with two other nurses and handed out ice cream! Yay…!

"What! That is so unfair! I'm a little sick boy too lady." Marik coughed hysterically and blew his nose. "Sorry we're all out." The nurse said. "I should send her to the shadow realm for injecting me. I clearly don't look one bit like Ryou." Marik said. "Hey I got a puppy!" Ryou said. "Is it Joey?" Bakura asked. "No…it's a plush puppy…retard." Ryou said. "If you weren't so far away I'd hit you." Bakura said. "Na na you can't hit me." Ryou said teasingly sticking out his tongue at his Yami. "Ryou you're getting the window seat." The nurse said moving his bed closer to Bakura's. "Hi." Ryou said nervously. "Look a bird!" Bakura shouted. "Where! Mairk asked desperately looking around the room. Bakura kissed Ryou and grabbed his little dog plush. "I didn't see the bird." Marik said. "I was pointing at you dumbass." Bakura said. "Yami! He's making fun of me!" Marik cried. Yami Marik threw his rod at Bakura's head. Marik laughed evilly and silenced the whole hospital. "It was a sick patient!" Marik screamed blushing. "That…was the worst laugh ever." Bakura said rubbing his head. "Better than yours." Marik said. "Yea right! I have a—"Knock knock." Someone said coming in. "Oh ra! Hells made his way to the hospital!" Bakura screamed covering his face from both Yugi's. "Hey Ryou. I can't believe you're crippled. Now we can't wrestle." Yugi said. "I'm not crippled." Ryou said. "Too bad for you I get to take your spot and ride the pony in the play." Yami Yugi said. Bakura lifted his head quickly. "Get better Ryou! Please!" He begged. "Oh that's right…you're the horse." Yami Yugi said. "No...No I'm not." Bakura said. "I'll slap your ass extra hard because…you're Ryou's Yami." Yami Yugi said. Bakura cried and groaned. "See you in school tomorrow guys." Yugi said skipping out singing "I'm a pretty princess."

"I want to go to school tomorrow." Ryou said. "You're crazy…if Yami Yugi smacks my ass…I'm yanking his head off." Bakura said. _(Ryou)-What if I did it?_ Bakura blushed and Ryou giggled. He yawned and turned away from Bakura. "I'm going to sleep guys. See you tomorrow at school." Ryou said. Bakura stuck his bottom lip out and sighed. "Aww…poor Bakura Ryou left him for sleepy time." Marik cooed. "Shut up." Bakura said. "The poor little baby he's only going to be gone a little while. Can _you_ handle it?" Marik continued. Bakura turned away from Marik and sighed. "Yea turn away prove me right." Marik said. Bakura flipped Marik off and shut him up.

Bakura heard little moaning noises and sat up from his bed. "Shut up Marik." He said. He saw Marik curled up on a chair sleeping and sucking his thumb. "Yami Marik?" Bakura called out. Yami Marik grumbled and turned around facing him. "Ow! My eyes." Bakura said when Yami Mark's forehead shone light on his face. He got off his bed and leaned over Ryou's bed. He was cuddled with the animal dog he had gotten snoring softly. "Bakura?" Ryou said. "Huh?" Bakura replied. "Bakura." Ryou said again. "What?" Bakura asked. Ryou moaned and dropped his doggy plush off the bed. "He's still sleeping. He must be dreaming about me." Bakura said picking up his dog and putting it in Ryou's arms. He sighed and waited for morning to come. "I hate this place. It gives me the creeps all these sick patients…and doctors with these antidotes that…can calm you down and shoot you and draw blood from you." He shuddered. He saw a nurse come in a pretended to be sleeping. Marik grumbled and yawned loudly. "Go home they'll come home tomorrow." He heard the nurse say. "I can't leave my Yami is here not to mention my friends. I'm staying here tonight I don't mind sleeping on this chair. I was sleeping quite comfortable." Marik said. "Alright. We'll wake them up in a bit for their last session with us." The nurse said walking out. "Well now I can't go to sleep. Stupid nurse." Marik grumbled. "Marik?" Bakura said. "Bakura. Yay! You're awake thank ra I thought I was going to have to be quiet. That's the most impossible thing for me." Marik said walking up to his bed. "I see that." Bakura said. "What happened?" Marik asked. "I stopped being tired. This place just feels wrong. It creeps me out." Bakura said. "Ooh Bakura's scared of the most innocent place on earth." Marik said smiling. "So…? You're probably scared too." Bakura said. "No. I took 30 injections to my ass that's pretty brave." Marik said. "Did it hurt?" Bakura asked. "Well…no not really…not if you don't have an ass…then it might." Marik said patting his butt. "Ryou wouldn't have had a problem either." He said. "What does that mean?" Bakura asked glaring at Marik. "I…uh…um…nothing." Marik said nervously. "You better not have been doing what I think you were doing." Bakura said. "Of course not." Marik lied smiling innocently. "Good." Bakura said folding his arms.

The nurse came back in shaking everyone up. "Alight…we need to inject you all and draw blood from you to see if you're healthy then you won't have to come to the doctor to draw blood for a very long time…unless you are involved in a blood drive." The nurse said. "An injection!" Ryou said panicking. "I…I don't wanna draw blood out from my body. It's my blood." Bakura said. "It doesn't hurt. Really it doesn't…trust me I took a lot of them." Marik said. They drew blood from Yami Marik's arm and moved on towards Bakura. "No! Ryou wants to go next." Bakura said pointing at Ryou. "No I don't!" Ryou panicked. "Alright there's only one fair way to do this." Marik said. "Bakura goes." He said. "What? Why me!" Bakura asked angrily. Marik shrugged. The nurse grabbed Bakura's arm and sanitized it with alcohol. "You touch me bitch and it's your life." Bakura said pulling his arm away. "I hate these types of patients." She grumbled. A mob of nurses came in the room and held Bakura down. "No! Rape! Rape! I'm being raped! They're molesting me!" Bakura screamed trying to take his arm away. Ryou closed his eyes and trembled in fear. "You're not setting a good example for your friend over there. I don't want him to go ballistic like you are." The nurse said. "Well…I've never done this in my life how do you expect me to act? Oh I got a steak on my plate and I'm ready to eat it. Want me to act like that?" Bakura asked angrily. "Alright we won't draw blood from you." The nurse said. "That's what I thought." Bakura said. They shot his arm finally and the end results were catastrophic. "That's what you get for tricking me." Bakura said. They took the injured nurses to the doctor's office to get their ribs repaired legs and arms repaired as well. "Alright Ryou…you're the last one. Show Bakura you're a big boy." The nurse said. Ryou whimpered and stuck his arm out. "There it's over." The nurse said. Ryou opened his eyes and saw his arm bandaged with a Looney tunes bandage. "Here's your lollipop." She said helping him out of bed. "Dude I didn't get no lollipop or a cool bandage like that. I got the ugly brown one. Damn racists." Yami Marik said rubbing his arm and walking out.

Ryou licked his lollipop happily and waved it around the air. "I got a lollipop. Did anyone else get a lollipop? No. Oh well!" Ryou said skipping happily. Bakura growled angrily. "Give me your lollipop!" Bakura ordered. "No! It's mydid I mention it was green apple? It's my "Green apple" lollipop!" Ryou screamed. Bakura grabbed the lollipops stick and tried to pull it from Ryou's mouth. "No!" Ryou muffled. Bakura pulled and fell back when Ryou opened his mouth. "Ha! I got it!" Bakura said feeling triumphant. Ryou spit his face and grabbed his lollipop. "Ew-w-w-w!" Yami Marik and Marik said in disgust. "That's so gross Ryou. Ryou?" Bakura said looking around. "He went running that way Skippy." Marik said. Bakura got up and ran behind him. "Give me that lollipop!" He screamed. Ryou chewed on the lollipop to break it. Ryou bumped into someone and got tackled by Bakura. "Give me it!" Bakura screamed. "No!" Ryou screamed. Bakura grabbed Ryou's chewed up lollipop and stuck it in his mouth. "Ha! I got it." He said teasingly. "I had that in my mouth." Ryou said. "So?" Bakura said. Ryou folded his arms and sat on the floor. Bakura sucked in his cheeks and licked Ryou's face. "That was for spiting on me." He said giving Ryou his now very drooly half bitten lollipop. Ryou wiped his face and chucked his lollipop at Bakura's head. "Lollipop stealer." He said standing up. He felt something touch his ass and blushed. "Excuse me Bakura." Ryou said rubbing his ass. "What?" Bakura asked. "Oh…no I didn't. I wouldn't. I swear." He said quickly. They saw Yugi walk away with his Yami. Ryou screamed hysterically and brushed his butt off. "Oh my god!" He said brushing it against a tree. "I like Ryou's new dance." Marik said. Ryou ran up to Marik and brushed off on him. "Good a familiar butt." Ryou said sighing in relief. "It's a new dance I like it." Marik said doing it to his Yami. "Dude Marik not in public." Yami Marik said. "Yugi touched his ass it's not a dance." Bakura said. "Ew-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w!" They screamed. "My life is ruined!" Ryou said still brushing it off. Bakura laughed. "I'd think he'd want you to be the horse now Ryou." He said chuckling. "Don't say that." Ryou said covering his ass and walking to school with his friends.

They walked to the auditorium to prepare for their play. "Here's your horsy outfit Bakura." Marik said handing it to him and giggling. "Why thank you. You're just so kind." Bakura said sarcastically snatching it from him. Marik pointed to Ryou and patted his ass. Bakura blushed. "Stop it." He said. "Hey Ryou." Joey said. Ryou ignored him and grabbed a staff. "I said hi." Joey said angrily. "Hi." Ryou said. "I brought a banana for you. Its said…banana's give you great determination and focus." Joey said. "You don't say?" Ryou said. "Yea here eat it." Joey said. "No." Ryou said. "Eat it!" Joey said again. "No! Ryou shouted. Joey smacked Ryou's head with the banana and laughed. "Ow." Ryou said rubbing his head. Bakura saw Joey beating Ryou with the banana and walked over smirking. "Joey. I haven't seen you in so long." Bakura said. "Uh-oh." Joey said. "Uh-oh is right." Bakura said punching Joey. "It's good to have you back here. I would've had a banana concussion." Ryou said smiling.

"Places people! We're going on in 5 seconds. Make me and my play proud." The drama teacher said. Ryou fixed his hat and looked at himself in a mirror. "I look like a little Dutch boy." He said to himself. "Sheep boy you're on." The teacher said. Ryou started calling a sheep's name and said all his lines. Bakura came out in his horse costume neighing weakly. "Jackass!" Marik yelled from the audience. "Who said it!" Bakura yelled. Ryou kicked Bakura and sat on his stitched saddle. "Whooo!" Marik screamed. Ryou groaned in embarrassment. "Is that Marik!" Bakura hissed. "The one and only." Ryou whispered. "This play sucks!" Marik screamed running up on stage and pushing Ryou off Bakura. He brought a radio and started playing it. "My play!" The drama teacher screamed crying.

"Yami look at my butt it's so big. I look like one of those rap girls boyfriends. Just look at it it's so big and round…and out there. Gross. I'm just so…fine. I like big butts and I cannot lie no other brother can deny so when a girl walks in an with an itty bitty waist and she wraps it in your face you get…sprung!" Marik sang doing Ryou's ass brushing dance. "Only Marik man." Yami Marik said slapping his head. "I'm long and I'm strong and I'm gonna…something something friction on. Ladies. Ladies. Ladies. Do you wanna roll in my chopper? Then turn around and stick it out even Ryou's even gotta shout "Baby got back!" Marik continued singing shaking his ass. "So my girlfriend rolls a Honda. My workout takes…a Fonda? Whatever. But Fonda doesn't have a motor in the back like my Honda. My anaconda don't want none unless you got buns hon." The crowd started cheering at Marik and throwing flowers. "Oh my god get me out of here." Ryou said crawling off stage. "I dressed like a little Dutch boy so Marik can screw up my performance. I would have been famous." Ryou said. "Yea famous as the little Dutch boy." Bakura said snickering. "And you the jackass." Ryou laughed. "You're just jealous because I made a perfect horse and you looked like a stupid little Dutch boy." Bakura said. "But I was a cute little Dutch boy." Ryou said. "True." Bakura said. Ryou blushed. "Really?" He asked. "No." Bakura said quickly. "Denial! You're in denial!" Marik sang. "Shut the fuck up!" Bakura screamed. "Let's go home Bakura. Marik won't be done in a while." Ryou said watching Marik try to break dance on the floor and booty bump everyone on stage. "Sure why not this costumes making me itchy." Bakura said trying to scratch. "The jackass is walking on two legs! Ryou ride him home." Marik screamed. Ryou blushed. "Ride him home or I'll say that you…two…k-ki—"Ok!" Ryou shouted. Bakura got on his knees and groaned. "This better not come and bite me in the ass." He said. He winced when Ryou sat on him and spanked him to move quickly. "Yea Ryou smack that ass." Marik laughed. Bakura flipped Marik off but realized his costume didn't have fingers. "Alo-ha oy Alo-ha oy. Ryou's leaving riding a horsy. Alo-ha oy Alo-ha oy." Marik sang. Bakura groaned and crawled quickly out the door.

"Never again will I volunteer to be a horse." He said inhaling. "Sorry I spanked you so hard." Ryou said blushing. "Ah it's ok I got spanked worse when I was a little kid let's go home and do stuff." Bakura said grabbing Ryou's hand. "Hey Bakura." Ryou said as they were walking home. "Yea?" Bakura replied unwrapping a piece of gum. "Remember…that day in school…that you sat next to me…and I was drawing?" Ryou asked snatching Bakura's gum. "Yea?" Bakura said unwrapping another piece of gum. "Do…you want to see it?" Ryou asked blushing. "Sure." Bakura said. "I was just doodling you probably won't like it." Ryou said taking a paper out of his pocket and handing it to him. Bakura unwrapped the paper and looked at the drawing. Ryou chuckled nervously and fidgeted while blushing. Bakura placed an arm around Ryou and messed up his hair. "I do like it." He said smiling. "You're just saying that." Ryou said still blushing. "No I'm not I really do like it. I'm keeping it." Bakura said putting it in his pocket. He kissed Ryou's cheek and felt someone separate them. "Can't keep your hands off him can you Skippy? Am I going to have to handcuff you to the wall?" Marik asked. "Ah! Marik." Bakura said angrily. Ryou blushed. "Who liked my performance huh? Huh?" Marik asked nudging them both and smiling. "You embarrassed us." Bakura said. "I couldn't help it I like you guys." Marik said. "I even inspired your dance Ryou I got the whole school doing it." He added. "Listen me and Ryou were gonna go home. We were…going to watch TV." Bakura said. Marik and Ryou stayed quiet. "Watch "TV" huh? Alright. You two go watch "TV". Right the insides of your mouth." Marik said laughing. Bakura growled and yanked his hair. "Calm down Bakura" Ryou said grabbing his hands. "He always sneaks up on us it's like…he knows when we're…like…whatever." Bakura said. "It's Marik he knows this stuff he kisses everything." Ryou said. They watched Marik kiss a tree. "Let's go." Bakura said ignoring Marik's make-out session with the tree and walking home.

"God…did you see how Marik attacked that tree?" Ryou asked Bakura. "Beautiful." Bakura said sarcastically turning the TV on and changing the channel. "It's the turkey guy!" He said excitedly. Ryou sat down and rested his head on his fist. Bakura laughed hysterically when a rabid turkey attacked the guy on the TV. "This makes the show I wouldn't watch this show if it didn't have this rabid turkey attack every so often, but since it's over…let's watch the discovery channel and watch the lions eat the cantaloupes." Bakura said. "I believe they're antelopes." Ryou said bored. Bakura watched in awe and sat on his knees. "Ooh ooh pay attention! Watch!" Bakura said. "Fascinating." Ryou said sarcastically when the lion attacked the poor helpless defenseless deer. "See I'm gonna be like that some day." Bakura said. "A lion?" Ryou said. "Yea! And I'm gonna eat you like that antelope." Bakura said grabbing Ryou's leg. "I can pull off being a lion right?" Bakura asked sitting Ryou up from his resting position. Ryou looked at Bakura's face. "No. You're too…hmmm…nice…looking." Ryou said. "What!" Bakura asked in shock. "Well…not entirely nice looking, but you have your features you don't look all rarr grrr I'm evil." Ryou said. "Now Yami Marik that guy…looks and acts like a lion. That's one evil guy." He added. "You're making me feel like crap here." Bakura said sadly. "I'm sorry Yami. You're evil yes you're really evil. You're "I just burned a house down evil," Ryou said hugging him. "Just burning a house? Surely I can do more than that." Bakura said. "If you wanted too, but why would you? Aren't you happy already?" Ryou asked. "No! I wanna rule the world!" Bakura said. "Why?" Ryou asked. "Um…I never really gave it that much thought. I wanna be on TV." Bakura said. "So…you're not happy?" Ryou asked. "In a way. I'm happy because I have you, but then I'm not happy because I don't have you entirely. That and I haven't ruled the world yet because of stupid Yugi." Bakura said folding his arms. "Well…you're right about something's. You don't have me entirely, but that's ok. That will change in time. I still have to keep my eye on you." Ryou said wagging a finger at him. Bakura was about to kiss Ryou when Marik came in.

"Guys!" He screamed. "This is why I don't have you! This little fucking bitch! Grrrr! Can I kill him!" Bakura screamed. "Who likes my shorts!" Marik asked. Ryou covered his eyes. "Ugh! You came for that! Are you like psychic or something!" Bakura asked angrily. "Maybe." Marik said modeling his short shorts. "Oo-o-o-o-h…something was happening huh? Oh I'm so sorry." He said smiling. "No nothing was happening Marik we…were watching TV." Ryou said. "Oo-o-o-o-oh watching the "TV" huh?" Marik asked laughing. "Ugh! No not the inside of our mouths. Bitch." Bakura growled angrily. "It seems like that's the only channel how can I believe you?" Marik asked. "Please go Marik." Ryou said. "Sure I'll go. Have fun watching the "TV". Marik said laughing and walking out. "Care to give it one more try?" Ryou asked. Bakura sighed and tried again. "I'm ba-a-a-ack!" Marik said flinging the door open. "Hahaha! And that's why I was ready! Get over here!" Bakura screamed tackling Marik. "Ryou make him stop!" Marik cried. "There. Get out of that one." Bakura said tying a bow on Marik's ropes. He threw him outside and shut the door. "There Ryou now we can…" He growled angrily. "Mood ruiner!" Bakura screamed at Marik. "Sorry!" Marik said. "When's the next time I'll have an opportunity like that again?" Bakura asked himself sadly walking up the stairs. He saw Ryou laying on his bed in his pj's with a notebook in his hand. "What are you doing here?" Bakura asked. "Laying down…writing." Ryou said. "You got a room." Bakura said. "I know…but I don't have Bakura in there." Ryou said blushing. "So…you're staying here?" Bakura asked. "Yes." Ryou said. He laid down in bed next to Ryou who passed him a piece of paper. "Is…Marik around?" Bakura asked. "I don't think so." Ryou said smiling. "Then ok." He said kissing Ryou. Ryou blushed and giggled. "You're the best Yami in the whole world. You're better than Yami Marik and so much better than Yami Yugi and you do deserve me." Ryou said hugging him. "Well…I couldn't have put it any better than that…the part about me being the best Yami." Bakura said cockily. "And the best thing is you're _my_ stupid cocky good kissing Yami." Ryou said. "I feel so special." Bakura said sniffing. "I'm going to get water. I'll be back in a minute." Ryou said running downstairs. Bakura smiled and when Ryou was gone he frowned. "Get out of the closet you idiot." Bakura said. Marik got out of the closet and sighed. "How'd you know?" He asked. "I heard you breathing a mile away." Bakura said. "Whoo. Bakura." Marik laughed. "Go away Ryou's coming back and I don't want it to be the last time I feel this good. If Ryou sees you here…he'll probably stop so step!" Bakura ordered. Marik put a backpack on and jumped out the window.

Ryou came back up the stairs holding his cup of water and jumped back in bed hugging his Yami. Bakura put the TV on mute and read the subtitles so Ryou can fall asleep. They heard romantic music being played outside and sat up. Bakura got up and saw Marik playing his piano. (Those little toy pianos with the cool lights lol) "Stupid cat!" Bakura screamed throwing a shoe at Marik. He jumped back in bed where Ryou resumed hugging him. "That cat was very talented." Ryou said. "Yea. It was also very stupid." Bakura said stroking Ryou's hair. Ryou snuggled his head on his Yami's chest and fell asleep. "Ryou look! The turkey guy!" Bakura said excitedly. Ryou stretched and snored softly. "I…um…I…I…lo-love you Ryou." Bakura said blushing. "I love you too Yami." Ryou said drowsily and smiling.

Well...now or sure it's over! Even though I…personally didn't want it to. Writing this lol…I like…unleashed my bullying side. I didn't know I could be such a meany. Don't ever hand a knife to me. Lol. Well…R&R. Hope you enjoyed my story…don't worry I'll write more like this. Hehe!


End file.
